DιsσСιαςιση
by aresxaniment
Summary: Dos personas totalmente diferentes en un solo cuerpo,solo una puede ejercer el control¿Harry se dará cuenta de lo que ocurre a tiempo? todo girará en otro rumbo,¿las cosas que pensaba reales serán puras manipulaciones y engaños? ¿Este cambio sera su salvación o perdición? harryxvoldemort, dark Harry,etc
1. Chapter 1

Olio crayolio que tal! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, mi amiga estuvo convenciéndome dos interminables meses para hacer uno, casi no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona esta página pero ahí le vamos, sinceramente espero con tantas ansias poder terminar esta historia, he leído muchos buenos fics con tramas interesantes y originales y cuando llego a la parte más interesante y que decidirá todo, y yo estoy: ¡ahhhhh que va pasar ahora! Yyyyy luuuuego de tiempo de esperar un nuevo cap, la autora no vuelve a subir y dice que ya no puede continuarla o que la inspiración se le acabó, yo estoy que (o. O) Y luego (T - T) Buaaah! Por qué! .

Pero bueno hay que comprender hay muchos factores por los que uno no puede terminar un historia, de todo corazón espero poder terminar este fic y rogar que mi santísima inspiración no me abandone al igual que suplicar que los profes no sean tan malos y dejen mucho trabajo.

Bueno creo estoy hablando de más, pos es que cuando empiezo no termino, eeeeeeen fin….

ADVERTENCIA: pos aquí como que les dejo advertidos de que esta historia será slash, o sea chicoxchico, si no les gusta este tipo por favor cámbienle a la página porque no quiero comentarios feos que no llegan al caso ya que ya están advertidos, en el maravilloso y mágico mundo de Harry Potter la parejita de Voldemort y Harry es la que más me ha atraído, como que tienen mucha conexión y me encanta, así que esta historia será un Voldemort/Harry, habrá un poco de lenguaje fuerte y también escenas de tortura y violencia, este fic tendrá un Harry Oscuro, inteligente y poderoso, como que no me gusta el Harry debilucho e ignorante que se sacrifica por todos, buuueno creo que eso es todo en cuanto a las advertencias.

DISCLAIMER: por más triste que me ponga y haga berrinche en mi cama, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa JK Rowling.

No los aburro más así que DISFRUTEN!

* * *

_**A**__lgunas personas sufren traumas psicológicos muy graves,_

_Traumas que se acumulan durante sus vidas poco a poco,_

_Van llenando un lugar en su mente y cada vez_

_Es más y más grande, llega un momento en el cual se convierte en_

_Una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, cuando el tiempo pasa y esto no se libera, se rompe y_

_La mente en pocos casos crea una autodefensa_

_En contra de todo ese trauma acumulado, crea una segunda persona con una_

_Personalidad completamente diferente y opuesta para liberar los traumas,_

_Esta personalidad actúa por su_

_Propia cuenta y es completamente independiente, la verdadera persona _

_Pierde la memoria y conciencia de lo que hace su segunda personalidad y no se da cuenta de su estado,_

_Al final muchos pierden la cordura o una de las personalidades prevalece por sobre_

_La otra, este caso es comúnmente llamado:_

_**Disociación**_

Desesperación… Perdición…

Frustración… enojo…

Engaño… traición…

Soledad… oscuridad…

Rabia… furor…

Impotencia… debilidad….

Tristeza… melancolía…

Mentira… Dolor…

Pérdida… desgano…rendición… ruptura.

Crack…

Todo estalla en mi cabeza, no tengo nada coherente, solo sé que duele, me está apuñalando el alma y desgarrando desde el interior, ya no puedo más, quiero rendirme… quiero dejar todo y no sentir nada más, acaba con esto por favor, me está hiriendo mortalmente pero malditamente no muero, todo lo que es importante para mí tiene que dañarse o desaparecer, ¿acaso no puedo ser feliz?... estoy totalmente maldito, mi corazón late con fuerza contra mi pecho atormentándome y empeorando mi dolor, no desaparece, me desespera, me enfurece aún más y quiero estallar pero no puedo, estoy restringido, eso solo hace que el dolor aumente, por más que lo intento no puedo, quiero solamente dejarlo ir, me siento derrotado, todo rastro de coraje y esperanza han quedado totalmente sepultados.

Las lágrimas se escurren por mi rostro en grandes cantidades, mis ojos ya no resisten y parecen hervir enrojecidos e hinchados, siento todo mi cuerpo entumecido y caliente, solo suspiros y llantos roncos y ahogados salen de mi boca.

No hay quien me consuele esta vez, se ha ido para jamás volver de nuevo, ya no veré su peculiar sonrisa ni el brillo vivo de sus ojos grises, no más risas compartidas de sus bromas y estupideces infantiles que alegraban el ambiente tenso y triste, no habrán más abrazos cálidos ni palabras y consejos que lo solucionen todo, el poco tiempo que tuvimos juntos forjamos un lazo insustituible e irrompible, era como un padre para mí; pero ahora Sirius está muerto… ¡todo por mi maldita culpa!

Crack… crack

Si yo no hubiera ido esa noche en su supuesto rescate él no habría muerto, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte habría podido impedir esas visiones y sueños… si yo nunca hubiera existido muchas vidas se hubieran salvado, mis padres y mi padrino incluidos, ellos habrían estado vivos, solo por mi existencia tuvieron que pagar con sus vidas, yo soy el culpable de todo…

CRACKKKKK….

…No… no todo es culpa mía… yo sólo era un bebé, no tuve la culpa de eso, yo sólo tuve que pagar por las acciones de otros, mi vida se maldijo sin yo ocasionarlo… en cuanto a mi padrino… es obvio que el viejo fue el principal culpable de todo, estuvo ignorándome todo el año y cuando es muy tarde recién se atreve a dar la cara, él pudo buscarme otro maestro de oclumancia.

Dumbledore sabía muy bien que Snape no me soporta, el hecho de que yo aprendiera oclumancia era muy importante y ni siquiera se preocupó por revisar si yo estaba aprendiendo adecuadamente, solo siguió mandando a Snape quien puede llamarse de todo menos profesor, ocultó toda la información y nunca me dejó saber nada, todos ellos me tenían entre las sombras y la ignorancia cuando yo debía ser el primero en estar informado de todo lo que sucede, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, incluso Ginny sabía muchas cosas de las que yo no tenía idea, Ron y Hermione tenían alguna información y ni siquiera me la brindaban, todos me ocultaron cosas y yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias sin ocasionar nada.

Cada vez que ocurre algo Dumbledore tiene que estar metido y muy por encima su papel es el más importante, pero no hace nada, solo espera a que yo lo solucione, tengo apenas dieciséis años y se supone que él es el viejo adulto y también el mago más poderoso y sabio aparte de Voldemort, sin embargo el desgraciado niño-que-vivió tiene que salvarlos siempre a todos arriesgando su vida y aun así nunca le dan el crédito sino que lo culpan y lo tachan de mentiroso buscador de fama.

Estoy cansado, no quiero seguir… pero no me queda más remedio, tengo que hacerlo por aquellos a quien quiero, aún me quedan mis amigos y lucharé por todos ellos, quiero proteger lo último que me queda en mi miserable vida.

* * *

En Privet Drive todo estaba tranquilo, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba y el ambiente era fresco y sereno, las cuatro de la madrugada y aún el cielo se encontraba oscuro, la Luna era la única que alumbraba el cielo nocturno y ninguna estrella podía notarse en el manto negro.

En la casa de los Dursley el silencio a veces era interrumpido por los ronquidos de Vernon y las murmuraciones entre sueños de Dudley quien babeaba a montones, Petunia dormía como una tabla rígida sin mover un solo músculo y no parecía molestarle los ronquidos de su esposo al lado, deberían haber sido años de costumbre.

La segunda habitación más pequeña de la casa a parte del armario bajo las escaleras albergaba a un chico de dieciséis años apenas cumplidos, el cuarto aunque pequeño estaba muy bien ordenado y limpio, solo había una cama con una pequeña mesita de noche al lado donde había una lámpara y un par de anteojos redondos, en una esquina había tambien un armario mediano y una mesa chica que tenía un plato de comida y un vaso de agua sin tocar, Petunia lo había dejado ahí en la mañana para que Harry coma, la mesa también servía de escritorio algunas veces, las paredes estaban recubiertas en una pintura de color beige muy aburrido y la ventana tenía rejas soldadas.

Harry se encontraba durmiendo tensamente en la cama, su cabello desordenado había perdido mucho de su brillo, su piel lucía más pálida y enferma, estaba más delgado y ojeras oscuras se notaban debajo de sus ojos.

Él no había salido de su cuarto en muchos días, sus tíos habían estado muy molestos porque no obedecía y ya se había ganado varias palizas por su comportamiento, ojo loco nunca debió haber amenazado así a su tío ya que lo enfureció tremendamente y él era donde se desfogaba la gorda ballena, además la orden mencionó la muerte de Sirius y ahora los Dursley habían incrementado sus malos tratos ya que ningún asesino estaría detrás de ellos ahora, aunque Harry estaba acostumbrado al dolor en esa ocasión se encontraba totalmente desconectado, incluso sangrando, con moretones, contusiones y algunos huesos rotos, su mirada era vacía y perdida, se encerraba en su cuarto por todo el día y en la noche no podía dormir hasta altas horas de la noche por las pesadillas de Sirius cayendo por el velo.

En esta ocasión la habitación tenía algo de diferente a todas las noches, el aire esta vez era denso y pesado, el cuarto no era el más caliente de la casa pero ahora estaba helando, la luz de la Luna no parecía poder atravesar las ventanas, como si algo impidiera cualquier atisbo de luminosidad, todo estaba oscuro y frío.

El azabache en la cama había empezado a sudar y sacudirse de vez en cuando, algunas venas parecían saltar en su frente y su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente por un tiempo y luego se detenía bruscamente por un par de minutos, sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente y un ceño fruncido resaltaba, no parecía una de sus pesadillas cotidianas, parecía estar luchando contra algo en su mente, parecía suprimir inconscientemente en su cabeza algo de lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea pero que no era nada bueno.

Harry estaba en una oscuridad infinita, no había nada y no le gustaba en absoluto. Corría por todas partes tratando de buscar una salida, solo sus pasos resonaban en un eco grave pero no había algún otro sonido. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, parecían horas de ir en círculos, esto le estaba molestando, estaba cansado y agitado. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire continuó en lo que creía era una línea recta, todo parecía muy real, no había tenido una pesadilla así antes y era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como eso.

Después de haber corrido lo que parecían unas cuantas horas más se detuvo, algo parecía brillar unos metros más adelante, siguió caminado acercándose más y más a esa luz. De lejos parecía una luz muy bajita y casi muerta, pero ahora que estaba a unos pasos de ella era todo diferente, si le hubieran dicho que la oscuridad ilumina se hubiera burlado de aquella persona, pero ahora podía creerle firmemente.

Esa cosa que él había llamado luz no lo parecía, era una especie de masa pequeña desigual y oscura, tan oscura como todo su entorno, tenía unas chispas estrelladas brotando de su centro y estas eran de un color negro luminoso, se extendían como brazos oscuros que ciertamente iluminaban, no entendía como lo hacían pero ahí estaba su resplandor, era una luz negra muy hermosa con atisbos rojos electrizantes, parecía tan frágil y pequeña que le daban ganas de quedarse y protegerla, era lo único en ese lugar que le encendía una calidez profunda en el pecho, era muy hipnotizante, él quería tocarla y sostenerla en sus brazos junto a su pecho pero no podía, algo invisible se lo impedía, la luz oscura lo llamaba, lo atraía como un poderoso imán pero él no podía llegar a ella y atender su llamado.

De pronto algo le erizó los pelos de la nuca, se parecía mucho a la sensación que tenía cuando Voldemort estaba a sus espaldas asesinándole con la mirada, lentamente se giró sobre sus pies para enfrentar un espejo grande y apenas iluminado por la masa pequeña a sus espaldas, era muy similar al espejo de Oesed que vio en su primer año, tenía un marco dorado y grabados desgastados inentendibles, no había notado antes el espejo, ni siquiera parecía haberlo visto cuando se acercó a la masa pequeña, su reflejo era borroso por la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría así que lo limpió lo más que pudo y se observó en él, su reflejo no se parecía en nada a como él se veía en esos momentos, lo que le intrigó.

Su reflejo era un poco más alto que él y tenía el pelo cuervo negro brillante y largo hasta los hombros con un flequillo que cubría el lado de su cicatriz, la piel era muy pálida y blanca pero parecía saludable, sus labios eran más rojos y ya no parecían resquebrajados como los suyos que había descuidado bastante por deshidratarse, las facciones de su cara eran un poco más prominentes y su cuerpo estaba más lleno, llevaba una ropa diferente a la suya en esos momentos, era una chaqueta negra y una camiseta gris, pantalones ajustados negros y botas de cuero con adornos metálicos, lo que más le llamó la atención eran los ojos de su reflejo, eran de un color verde brillante, se parecían mucho a la maldición asesina (le habían arrojado bastantes veces esa maldición como para reconocer el color) la pupila estaba rodeada con manchas rojizas estrelladas apenas notorias, no habían lentes por lo que vio claramente su color hipnotizante y aterrador, siempre le habían dicho que el color esmeralda de sus ojos era muy bonito y peculiar y era también con lo que más lo comparaban con su madre, él adoraba sus ojos ya que fue lo más característico que heredó de su madre; sin embargo los ojos de su reflejo no se parecían casi en nada, el reflejo en su totalidad no se parecía tanto a él, no se reconocía en el espejo.

Dio un paso más cerca hacia el espejo y se sorprendió cuando el reflejo le sonrió, era una sonrisa que nunca hubiera esperado ver en su rostro, era maliciosa y burlona, ni siquiera a Draco había visto con una sonrisa así, le sorprendió también que el reflejo pueda tener voluntad propia y moverse por sí solo, estuvo frente a frente con su reflejo en cierta manera, ya que el reflejo era un poco más alto que él y el reflejo al ver su expresión volvió a sonreír.

_-Veo que al fin te rompiste, pensé que nunca llegaría el momento- _dijo su reflejo, su voz era profunda y melodiosa, no se parecía a la ronca que tenía en esos momentos, nunca había pensado que su voz pudiera sonar tan encantadora y suave, de alguna manera el recuerdo de Tom Riddle le llegó de inmediato, la voz de su reflejo se parecía a la voz de Tom, tan hechizante y penetrante, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral de solo pensar que la voz de su reflejo guardaba esa similitud.

-no sé de qué hablas ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?- habló Harry tratando de guardar seguridad en su voz

_-Aún no es tiempo de que pueda responderte, arruinaría todo si te lo dijera ahora, solo te puedo asegurar que todo cambiará de ahora en adelante- _

En cuanto el reflejo terminó de hablar sonrió con cinismo y con el brazo derecho atravesó el espejo tomando del cuello a Harry en un agarre fuerte, Harry llevó sus manos hacia el cuello sorprendiéndose de lo real que se sentía la mano ahorcándolo _-¿sorprendido?, jajajaja lastimosamente no me puedo deshacer de ti, pensé que al romperte verías la verdad y cambiarías, yo ya no tendría que hacer ningún trabajo simplemente unirme a ti y listo, pero eres tan patético que sigues creyendo las mentiras, sigues pensando en los demás por sobre ti mismo-_

El reflejo lo soltó bruscamente ocasionando que Harry tosiera y apenas se sostuviera de rodillas, cuando Harry se recuperó y sus pulmones volvieron a trabajar miró hacia su reflejo y se levantó de nuevo en pie.

-Todo esto es solo una pesadilla, nada de esto es real, tú ni siquiera existes- dijo Harry

-_Sigue creyéndolo, cuando veas la verdad ya habrás desaparecido y será muy tarde, alégrate de que yo no cometeré los mismos errores que tú- _dijo el reflejo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las últimas palabras parecían ecos lejanos y Harry en un pestañear dejó todo ese lugar y abrió los ojos de inmediato encontrándose en su habitación con el sol del amanecer entrando por la ventana, estaba totalmente empapado en sudor y jadeando aceleradamente.

Harry se levantó pesadamente y se estiró un poco, todo el cuerpo le dolía, nunca en su vida tuvo un sueño tan raro, y eso que los sueños que tenía ya eran considerados muy extraños, parecía tan real, incluso le dolía mucho el cuello justo donde su reflejo le había sujetado. Suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió al baño antes de que tía Petunia se despierte, sinceramente esperaba que ese sueño no vuelva a repetirse.

* * *

El día había estado tan aburrido, no había absolutamente nada interesante, todo era rutinario y nada fuera de lo común ocurría, lo único que lo tenía un poco distraído eran sus tareas, no era mucho lo que podía hacer ya que no tenía los libros necesarios y lo poco que tenía no ayudaba mucho, los demás libros estaban en su baúl bajo llave en el armario de las escaleras junto con su varita, Hedwig era su única acompañante en su solitaria habitación pero la mayoría de veces la dejaba afuera para que salga a cazar y estire las alas.

Solo tres veces más había tenido ese sueño pero no había vuelto a encontrar el espejo, solo se encontraba corriendo en todo ese inmenso vacío, él quería volver a encontrar aquella masa oscura y luminosa pero tampoco la encontró al igual que el espejo, los demás días eran los sueños de siempre. Había decidido cuidarse un poco más por lo que empezó a comer lo poco que le daban y también su depresión había disminuido.

Ese mismo día la Orden lo recogería para llevarlo a la Madriguera con los Weasley, donde iba a estar por una semana hasta que empiecen las clases en Hogwarts, tenía muchas ganas de por fin salir de la casa de los Dursley y no podía esperar para ver a sus amigos.

Cuando la tarde llegó por fin, le dijo a su tío que abriera la puerta del armario para sacar su baúl y terminar de empacar sus cosas. Hedwig ya había partido hacia Hogwarts por los que solo tenía su baúl como equipaje.

El timbre sonó y Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la puerta pero quien estaba en ella no era alguien a quien esperaba ni quería ver.

Dumbledore se encontraba en la puerta con su peculiar mal gusto en vestirse, llevaba una túnica amarilla con lunares azules y brillantes, un poco más y le colocaba lentejuelas, sin duda eso dejaría ciego a cualquiera, ¿acaso nadie en la calle notaba cómo estaba vestido el viejo?

Por alguna extraña razón quería odiar al hombre y no volver a verlo jamás, sacudió interiormente su cabeza y despejó sus pensamientos, no debía pensar de esa forma.

-Harry, mi querido muchacho, he venido a recogerte, ya que yo estaba de paso decidí venir por ti, ¿ya estás listo?- dijo Dumbledore con su peculiar brillo en los ojos y su sonrisa de abuelito.

-Sí, ya estoy listo señor, podemos irnos- contestó Harry con una media sonrisa

-Muy bien entonces permíteme- dijo y tocó con su varita el baúl de Harry encogiéndolo y guardándolo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Harry –sujétate fuertemente a mi brazo, la sensación debe ser un poco incómoda-

Lo siguiente que sintió Harry fue un fuerte tirón en el estómago y todo dando vuelta, fue la peor sensación, incomoda y horrible que jamás había sentido, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo apenas pudo sostenerse en pie, resistiendo las ganas de vomitar con todas sus fuerzas tomó bocanadas de aire y se incorporó.

-La aparición es muy molesta e incómoda, es casi un milagro que hayas resistido tan bien a tu primera vez en este medio- dijo Dumbledore

-Es-es mucho peor que el traslador-dijo Harry apenas recuperándose

-Vamos mi muchacho, visitaremos a un viejo amigo mío- habló el viejo director en dirección a una vieja casa que parecía estar abandonada.

El interior era mucho peor que el exterior, todo se encontraba desordenado, varios objetos estaban rotos y nadie parecía haber vivido allí en años, todo estaba oscuro, polvoriento y destruido.

Dumbledore lentamente se acercó a un sillón que extrañamente parecía lo único en pie dentro de la sala. Con la varita extendida el director pinchó el sillón y la cabeza de un hombre brotó de la nada, el sillón empezó a desinflarse tomando la forma de un hombre un poco rellenito de baja estatura y con una sonrisa simpática y agradable.

-Albus, ¿qué fue lo que me delató eh?- dijo el hombre con una voz animosa y fuerte

-La sangre de dragón mi viejo amigo-

-oh así que fue eso… y- dijo el hombre mirando esta vez a Harry esperando a que Dumbledore les presente

-Harry te presento a un viejo colega y amigo Horace Slughorn, Horace creo que tú ya sabes quién es-

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter como no podría reconocerlo-

-De hecho, ¿y por qué todo esta fachada Horace?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Oh pues bueno tú sabes, ellos nunca gustan una negativa y no me quedo en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Han querido reclutarme desde hace un año, tú sabes cómo son los mortífagos- dijo Slughorn

-Sí, entiendo pero creo que deberíamos colocar todo en orden ¿te parece?- dijo el director recibiendo un asentimiento, con un movimiento de varita toda la casa se reparó en solo segundos –ya está listo, ¿puedo usar tu baño?-

-Oh claro no hay problema, pero no creas que no sé por qué estás aquí Albus, y la respuesta definitivamente es no-

Dumbledore dejó la sala dejando a Harry y a Slughorn en una media incómoda conversación, como siempre Harry fue comparado con sus padres, el aspecto de su padre y los ojos de su madre, no le gustó la comparación de Slughorn, le hacía sentir como si fuera un objeto que le recuerda alguien a otro, nadie lo veía simplemente como Harry, sólo veían a sus padres, nunca a él… em esa sensación no le agradaba, ¿desde cuándo no le gustaba ser comparado con sus padres? Siempre estaba orgulloso de que le dijeran que se parecía a sus padres, tenía que dejar de pensar así.

Slughorn le habló de su madre y lo talentosa que era, algo se movió en su estómago de manera incómoda al observar la fotografía, no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía incómodo, como si viera la fotografía de alguien completamente extraño, no le gustaba sentirse así con respecto a una foto de su madre, siempre le gustaba oír historias de sus padres y ver sus fotografías pero ahora se sentía extraño, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?

En la repisa había muchas otras fotografías de magos y brujas que habían logrado grandes éxitos. Harry se había dado cuenta que a Slughorn le gustaba alardear de haber enseñado a todas esas personas y haberlos guiado al éxito y al triunfo, de alguna manera todos ellos tendrían un sentimiento de deuda hacia el viejo profesor lo que parecía encantarle a Slughorn.

Analizando un momento se dió cuenta de que esa era la principal razón de por qué Dumbledore lo había llevado a ese lugar, lo estaba usando para que Slughorn acepte su propuesta, que de seguro sería enseñar en Hogwarts, Slughorn no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de enseñar al famoso niño-que-vivió 'cuando no el viejo manipulando a las personas' pensó.

… em... Un momento ¿desde cuándo desconfiaba de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué está pensando de esa manera?, Dumbledore sabe por qué lo hace, debe tener un propósito y él no puede desconfiar de su viejo director, cualquiera comete errores y nadie es perfecto, no debería estar tan enojado con el director que le dió tanto de lo cual estaba agradecido, ya había medio destruido la oficina del director y había desfogado algo de su rabia, tenía que perdonar al hombre y no guardar rencores, después de todo siempre fue como un abuelo para él, sacudió interiormente sus pensamientos para dejar todo a un lado y no preocuparse demasiado.

Dumbledore salió del baño y le dijo a Slughorn que entendía su rechazo sin antes no pedir quedarse con una revista para tejer, ¿para qué demonios quería quedarse con ese tipo de revista? Apenas saliendo de la casa, Horace aceptó el puesto no sin antes pedir unas cuantas condiciones, Dumbledore asintió en acuerdo y se dirigió a la calle con Harry siguiéndole.

Después de eso la molesta y odiosa sensación de aparición de nuevo y Harry estuvo parado al frente de la Madriguera, Dumbledore se despidió brevemente y desapareció en un pop, Harry se encaminó al interior y se encontró con la señora Weasley esperándolo con una taza de chocolate.

-Harry al fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando-

-hola Sra. Weasley, ¿están ya todos dormidos?-

-No todavía, todos estan ansiosos de verte, Hermione también está aquí, acaba de llegar hace unos días.

Harry continuó conversando con Molly y luego saludó a sus amigos y al resto de la gran familia, al fin estaba en casa y con las personas que quería.

Lo que Harry no sabía era de cierto reflejo suyo en el interior de su mente que sonreía maliciosamente, el reflejo levantó la mano y tocó el vidrio del espejo acariciándolo, poco a poco fue deslizándose fuera hasta quedar completamente afuera del espejo, la sonrisa en su rostro era aterradora y sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

_-hora de iniciar el juego-_

* * *

Buuueno que les parece el primer cap, espero que les guste, ya estaré subiendo cap muy pronto en cuanto tenga un tiempito, espero sus encantadores comentarioooos, los comentarios me animarían mucho a seguir y poner cap rapidito, espero sus opiniones constructivas, ya saben que es mi primer fic y como que no soy una experta en estas cosas, eeeeeen fin los veo en el próximo cap bye bye, cuídense muchoooo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Las compras en el callejón Diagon se dieron como siempre, lo más emocionante fue visitar la tienda de los gemelos, era totalmente asombroso lo que había logrado Fred y Georg. Harry no se arrepentía en nada de haber financiado su tienda de bromas.

Harry también estuvo muy inquieto acerca de descubrir a Malfoy en Borgin and Burkes, no le daba ningún buen presentimiento, se comprometió a vigilarlo muy de cerca y descubrir lo que tramaba. Había hablado a cerca de lo que había ocurrido con Draco y la suposición de que sea un mortífago en el tren con Ron y Hermione pero ellos simplemente colocaban cualquier excusa para desvalidar todas sus teorías.

Cansado de seguir en lo mismo salió del compartimento para seguir observando a Draco, tampoco se sintió cómodo con sus amigos en esos momentos dándole otra razón más para salir, ¿Por qué simplemente no le apoyaban?, dió un suspiro y se colocó la capa de invisibilidad encima, cuando llegó a la zona de Slytherin empezó a marearse un poco, sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse pesadamente y sus piernas parecían adormecerse, lo siguiente que supo es que todo se volvió oscuro.

-Hey Harry… Harry… Harry despierta…- escuchó una voz lejana

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente regresando a la conciencia, unos ojos azules soñadores y una cabellera rubia platinada fue lo que primero que pudo observar bien, se incorporó lentamente ya que estaba en el suelo, recogió su capa que estaba al lado y acomodó sus lentes.

-¿Luna?... ¿qué- que pasó?- dijo Harry sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría

-Ya llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade y los carruajes acaban de irse, solo te encontré aquí desmayado- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora

-¿pero cómo…? Yo estaba… no entiendo, creo que me desmayé-

-Tal vez, hay que salir antes que el tren parta de regreso-

-tienes razón, gracias por despertarme, si no lo hubieras hecho estaría de vuelta en Londres-

Luna solo asintió con una sonrisa y salió del tren acompañada de Harry, tuvieron que caminar todo el camino por haber perdido los carruajes. Harry no entendía por qué se había desmayado, no había razón alguna, ¿había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo y nadie lo había notado?, Luna dijo que tenía la capa a su lado por lo que no se encontraba cubierto e invisible, ¿entonces por qué nadie lo había despertado? Todo era tan extraño, sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo no encajaba, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto ya que le empezaba a doler la cabeza de solo tratar de recordar.

Llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor después de ponerse sus túnicas, Luna se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw y Harry se sentó en Gryffindor con una Hermione extremadamente preocupada y dramática que le reprochaba y un Ron sin comentarios y la boca llena de comida.

Harry no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y encontró de inmediato la mirada de cierto rubio de ojos grises, Draco lo observaba como si buscara algo raro en él, su mirada era sospechosa e inspeccionadora, de ninguna manera entendía por qué Draco lo miraba de esa forma, justo antes de subir al tren la mirada de Draco era de odio y rechazo, pero ahora no había ni una pizca de eso.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia el director que empezaba a presentar al profesor Slughorn, aún sentía la mirada de Draco en él pero decidió ignorarlo, Snape sería el profesor de DCAO y fue lo que colmó su mala suerte del día, bastaba con que Snape le arruinara pociones pero ahora se metía con su materia favorita, definitivamente no era un buen día y apenas acababa de iniciar el año escolar.

* * *

-Hey Harry despiértate-

-¿Acaso sueña tan profundo?-

-No Herm, él siempre es de un sueño ligero, no entiendo por qué últimamente tengo problemas para despertarlo, aunque no me había costado tanto antes como ahora-

-Pues él parece estar bien Ron, ni siquiera parece estar en una pesadilla o en algo parecido, no está agitado ni revolviéndose tampoco, sólo parece un sueño muy profundo…-

Todo lo que Harry oía eran voces lejanas de sus amigos, él no sabía por qué tanta complicación reciente por levantarse. Él siempre tuvo un sueño ligero gracias a los Dursley y no comprendía por qué su alarma interior no funcionaba. Había empezado justo a la mitad de su estadía con los Weasley, al principio Ron tenía que moverlo tres o cuatro veces para levantarlo cuando antes bastaba con hablarle un poco o moverlo ligeramente, luego en Hogwarts Ron empezó a levantar más la voz y a darle un par de sacudidas, cada día que pasaba siempre tenía más complicación en levantarse, Seamus y Dean utilizaban incluso medios mugglespara despertarlo ayudando a Ron. Ya que el pelirrojo era de levantarse tarde lo despertaba a él más tarde aún y apenas se salvaban de llegar a tomar desayuno o asistir temprano a las clases, necesitaba urgentemente arreglar ese inconveniente con su alarma interior o idear algo para levantarse sin tanto problema.

-Ron esto no es normal, ¿tú crees que debemos consultar con el profesor Dumbledore?...-

-Chicos ya estoy despierto no se preocupen más, ¿es necesario hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto Mione? No es nada grave y no creo que mis problemas para levantarme necesiten ser discutidos con el director- dijo Harry levantándose

-Oh Harry nos preocupaste, no despertabas con nada y no sabíamos que hacer, no parecen ningunas de tus pesadillas por lo que es más extraño aún y creo que el profesor Dumbledore puede ver si algo está mal-

-Sí hermano, se supone que eres tú el que debe levantarse temprano y despertarme, no sé cuándo se intercambiaron los papeles y cada vez es más difícil despertarte-

-Lo sé y voy a tratar de solucionarlo, pero despertarse tarde no es ningún caso grave que necesite al director- dijo Harry con voz calmada

-Pero Harry ¿seguro que no quieres ir con Dumbledore? Seguro él...-

-No, ya dije que no es necesario Hermione y gracias a los dos por despertarme, con permiso- dijo Harry con una voz seria y un tono un poco más frío de lo habitual que no daba lugar a más discusiones, tomó su ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño sin mirar a sus amigos quienes tenían una cara sorprendida por el tono que nunca antes lo habían escuchado utilizar.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él disgustado, tenía una lucha interna en su cabeza en esos momentos. Él no quería tratar de esa forma a sus amigos, ellos sólo querían lo mejor para él y se preocupaban por su bienestar, pero no se sentía agradecido o considerado, se sentía enojado y disgustado que era todo lo contrario a lo que quería sentir, era como si sus sentimientos actuaran por su cuenta y le obligaban a no querer estar en la misma habitación con ellos, definitivamente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Se desvistió e ingresó a la ducha esperando que el agua se lleve sus pensamientos y le relaje un poco, cuando terminó se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió al espejo.

Se veía cansado, se notaban ligeramente unas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su piel estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal ¿Por qué se veía y sentía cansado si dormía tanto?, no explicaba el motivo. Algunas veces se levantaba con los músculos adoloridos y algunos cortes que no tenían explicación como si hubiera estado en una batalla o haciendo ejercicio durante horas, se suponía que estaba durmiendo pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario.

Suspiró con pesadez y se vistió con el uniforme, revolvió y acomodó un poco su cabello sabiendo muy bien que era en vano intentar peinarlo. Cuando terminó de alistarse salió del baño directo hacia su baúl para sacar sus libros y colocarlos en su mochila, partió de inmediato hacia el Gran Comedor para alcanzar un desayuno rápido donde encontró a Hermione y a Ron comiendo, tuvieron una leve conversación y se dirigieron a su primera clase del día, transfiguración.

Afortunadamente faltaba un par de minutos para que empiece la clase así que tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Ron se sentó con Harry en una de las filas de atrás como siempre y Hermione en la primera fila con un estudiante de Ravenclaw con quienes les tocaba la clase.

-Muy bien daremos inicio a la clase, el día de hoy daremos practica a una rama de la transfiguración que puede ser muy complicada pero es necesaria para ustedes en sus EXTASIS, la conjuración es el arte de conjurar o invocar cosas y traerlas a la existencia de la nada, es el opuesto al desvanecimiento y tiene numerosas restricciones por lo que es limitado y no puede durar mucho tiempo, requiere bastante energía, concentración y práctica por lo que el cansancio y desgaste mágico puede estar presentes después de realizar una conjuración de un objeto, la conjuración tambien puede ir de la mano con encantamientos en los casos que se requieren hechizos- dijo McGonagall colocándose detrás de la mesa en frente del aula para la demostración

-Para realizar una conjuración ustedes tienen que visualizar primeramente lo que quieren crear, tener la idea bien definida en la cabeza y empezar a recorrer cada detalle del objeto que deseen finalizando con un simple movimiento de varita, empezaremos con algo fácil como un botón- cuando McGonagall terminó hizo un movimiento de varita y un botón negro brillante de tamaño mediano apareció de la nada flotando en el aire –Prueben a intentar, es muy parecido cuando se quiere transformar un objeto, sólo que ahora ustedes deberán crearlo con su propia magia-

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a concentrarse en el botón realizando movimientos de varita simples para hacer que aparezca, la mayoría intentaba pero no lograban nada. Hermione empezaba a fastidiarse un poco de que no le haya salido el conjuro al primer intento y se frustró aún más cuando no lo consiguió hasta el sexto intento obteniendo la mitad de un botón un poco deformado.

Harry por otra parte observaba a todos en la clase intentar conjurar el botón sin obtener buenos resultados, parecía muy difícil ya que no muchos lograron siquiera una parte del botón, incluso para Hermione era difícil, pero él no parecía desanimarse como las otras veces resignándose a dar vanos intentos esforzándose solo un poco, esa vez se sentía más seguro y con confianza en que lo lograría, cerró automáticamente los ojos y empezó a visualizar el botón dándole una forma definida y una figura, cuando tuvo la imagen en su cabeza movió su varita en un simple movimiento ondulado queriendo obtener el botón de cualquier manera, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un botón circular de color negro de dos agujeros simple y con una textura lisa, una sonrisa orgullosa y de logro se deslizó por su rostro al ver que había obtenido el botón conjurado.

Harry desvaneció el botón eliminándolo al no estar satisfecho con ese resultado y volvió a hacer intentos de crear un mejor botón, cada vez le salía un botón más perfecto que el anterior y se detuvo cuando consideró que ya no podría colocarle más perfección a un botón sintiéndose satisfecho con su trabajo final, tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco cansado y no explicaba tampoco sus ansias de perfección cuando en sus años anteriores no había sido perfeccionista, siempre hacía un trabajo solo por hacerlo o intentaba hasta lo primero que le salga sin siquiera pensar en mejorarlo. Hermione les regañaba a veces por eso pero él seguía a Ron y no le hacía mucho caso, aunque pensando en más profundidad antes de ingresar a Hogwarts siempre le gusto el perfeccionismo. Le gustaba hacer muy bien cada cosa que hacía y le encantaba la escuela, aunque nunca pudo hacer buenos trabajos porque sus tíos no querían que obtenga mejores calificaciones que Dudley y eso era decir que tenía que desaprobar en todo, él tambien habría tenido la oportunidad de sobresalir en Hogwarts ya que sus tíos no le impedirían sacar buenas calificaciones, sin embargo se juntó con Ron y él colocaba los deberes en el último lugar, no quería decepcionar a su primer amigo por lo que le siguió en todo tomando su ejemplo y no le contradijo, analizando más Ron no era una buena influencia para sus estudios y aunque sea su mejor amigo debía cambiar un poco y concentrarse más en sus estudios en vez de ir por el camino fácil.

Aunque Hermione era un cuento diferente a Ron y a pesar de que a veces les decía que estudien, ella tampoco le ayudaba mucho, siempre eran regaños y quejas de su parte, cuando él solicitaba su ayuda ella le explicaba de la manera menos entendible posible y cuando le decía que le explique mejor, ella se enojaba diciendo que él debía saber algo tan básico o que ella no podía hallar una forma más simple de explicación técnicamente diciéndole idiota, cuando él le pedía información ella le enviaba por libros y libros que apenas tenían un poco de información cuando habían libros en la biblioteca que tenían todo del tema, ella también odiaba que alguien le supere por lo que él nunca buscó sacar mejores notas que ella para no molestarla y se iba con Ron a perder el tiempo en cosas que eran todo menos productivas.

Una molestia inmensa se originó en la boca del estómago, se sentía enojado de ver muchas razones por las cuales él nuca lograba nada en el colegio, lo único en lo que se destacaba era en DCAO pero sólo porque era necesario en sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte, ¿Por qué no había visto eso antes? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall quien se paró en frente observando su trabajo final totalmente sorprendida.

-Señor Potter déjeme decirle que este es un magnifico ejemplar de trabajo, nunca antes había visto algo así- dijo la profesora observando a más detalle el botón en sus manos, el botón era de un color negro metálico de forma cuadrada con bordes y marco de oro perfectamente delineados y con grabados artísticos de leones, poseía dos agujeros justo en el centro muy bien ubicados, en la parte superior justo por encima de los agujeros había un grabado de una snicth dorada con alas extendidas muy bien delineado y en la parte inferior debajo de los agujeros estaba escrito en perfecta caligrafía el nombre y apellido de Harry en color esmeralda claro con detalles cincelados, McGonagall no había visto nunca antes un botón así tan perfecto en cada detalle y mucho menos el haber sido creado de la nada en la primera clase, había visto a Potter crear el botón al primer intento e iba a dirigirse a su mesa para felicitarlo por el logro pero se detuvo cuando vió que lo desvaneció y empezó a crear otro intentando mejorar en cada intento, se había decidido por observarlo y ver el resultado final después – Es mi deber premiarlo con veinte puntos para su casa por la calidad de su trabajo y mejor aún en la primera clase de conjuración- dijo completamente orgullosa

-Muchas gracias profesora- es la única respuesta que dio Harry con una sonrisa, observando de reojo la cara en shock e incredulidad de Hermione y Ron quienes eran los más sorprendidos entre todos los estudiantes de la clase, '¿en serio tanto les sorprende a mis amigos que yo pueda lograr algo en la clase y peor aún les cueste creer que haya sido el mejor?' pensó Harry con amargura al ver a sus amigos que deberían sentirse orgullosos de él y no incrédulos creyendo que no podría sobresalir en clase, ¿tan idiota creían que era?.

* * *

Las siguientes clases del día ocurrieron de la misma manera, Harry seguía sobresaliendo en cada una de ellas sin mucho esfuerzo, antes no le mostraba mucho interés a las clases ni ponía mucho esfuerzo conformándose con solo aprobar por lo que no lograba mucho y se volvió un hábito con el tiempo cosa que empeoró su aprendizaje, no cabe duda de que estaba feliz por sus logros y quería continuar así aprendiendo y conociendo más acerca de la magia.

Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor por la hora del almuerzo con Hermione, Ron y Ginny a su lado, ellos tres estaban hablando sobre sus repentinos logros en clases y haciéndole preguntas para saber dónde había aprendido antes, quién le había enseñado o qué había hecho para logralo y aunque quería a sus amigos ya le estaban colmando.

-No, yo no estoy teniendo un profesor privado que me enseñe ni tampoco le he pedido a nadie de séptimo año, ¡por favor! Ustedes andan conmigo a todas partes en todo momento del día, no hay nada que yo sepa o haga que ustedes no sabrían ya- dijo Harry molesto

-Es que Harry, la transfiguración es una materia muy difícil y la conjuración una de sus ramas más complicadas pero tú lo lograste y no solo hiciste el botón si no que fue el botón más perfecto y bello que haya visto, en la clase de encantamientos podías lograr todos al primer intento y en la clase de Herbología estabas incluso a la par con Neville- dijo Hermione exasperada y notoriamente celosa

-Solo me concentré y eso es todo, no hay nada más pero creo que ustedes seguirán así por lo que me voy a alistar para la clase de pociones- dijo Harry con enfado en su voz

-¿pociones? Harry sabes que no aprobamos los TIMOS con sobresalientes en esa materia…- dijo Ron

-En el caso de Snape no nos admitiría con supera las expectativas, pero hablé con Slughorn y me dijo que podría asistir sin problema a su clase, te recomendaría ir voluntariamente antes de que Hermione te lleve a la fuerza cosa que no te gustará- dijo Harry antes de tomar su mochila y salir.

En el camino hacia la clase se encontró con Malfoy y su grupito pero este simplemente siguió de largo sin molestarlo o dirigirle una mirada molesta, había estado actuando así desde el primer día, siempre le ignoraba o le evitaba incluso, cuando Ron y Hermione conseguían enojarle, él les insultaba pero a él ni siquiera lo mencionaba, cuando Harry defendía a sus amigos Draco le dirigía una mirada seria y se retiraba no sin antes lanzar un insulto más a sus amigos pero a él seguía sin decirle u ofenderlo en nada.

Cuando ingresó al aula recordó que no tenía el libro así que se dirigió al armario de utiliarios con el permiso del profesor para sacar un libro, tomó el primer libro a la vista y se retiró a su lugar, después de que Hermione y Ron ingresaran al aula la clase dio comienzo con Slughorn presentando varios calderos con pociones, como siempre Hermione respondió las preguntas correctamente y Slughorn dio la tarea de hacer una poción de muertos en vida para ganar un frasco pequeño de Felix Felicis.

Ron pidió tambien un libro sacando el último que había y el tiempo para comenzar la poción dio inicio, Harry observó el viejo y desgastado libro en sus manos por primera vez y lo abrió leyendo la primera página del libro _'Este libro es propiedad del principe mestizo'._

* * *

y pos hasta aquí el segundo capi, prometo subir el proximo muy pronto pa no dejarlos esperando mucho, plis dejen sus comentarios ya que adoro y aprecio sus opiniones bye bye hasta la proxima¡! ㈵6㈳6㈇5㈶0


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3.-**_

Todo era vacío y totalmente oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada como si sus parpados estuvieran sellados, Harry solo caminaba en lo que a él le parecía una línea recta un poco familiarizado con el sitio donde se encontraba, sabía que seguiría vagando por ese lugar por lo que parecerían horas a menos que tal vez pueda encontrar aquella masa luminosa oscura o al espejo, una sonrisa pequeña se deslizó por su rostro al recordar a la masa oscura, siempre quería verla cuando se encontraba en esos sueños, no sabía el porqué de su fascinación con esa pequeña masa, sentía un apego hacia ella, tal vez porque era lo único que se diferenciaba en todo ese lugar y además era muy bella de observar, le desconectaba de toda esa oscuridad, aunque claro la luz de esa masa tambien era oscura.

Harry siguió caminando perdido en sí mismo, toda la semana había estado realmente confundido. Parecía haber una inmensa pelea en su cabeza por días y le dejaba agotado, desde el día en que mejoró en las clases todo parecía haber cambiado, aunque a simple vista para muchos nada parecía fuera de lugar y el trio dorado de Gryffindor seguía siendo igual, él lo notaba de una perspectiva muy diferente, él ciertamente esperaba que sus amigos en verdad solo estuvieran sorprendidos con su cambio y que tal vez les pareciera extraño por lo que se preocupaban o qué sabría él que les pasaba a sus amigos, pero no, nada cambió sino pareció empeorar.

En la clase de pociones él obtuvo el Felix Felicis con la ayuda del libro del tal príncipe mestizo que parecía un total genio en la materia, el libro sin duda era una gran ayuda para sus estudios y no iba a dejarlo hasta memorizarlo de principio a fin, cuando el profesor Slughorn le había dado la poción enfrente de la clase no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido al ver las expresiones de sus amigos, Ron tenía una cara enfadada y disgustada como no queriendo estar ahí en lo absoluto, comprendió un poco tratándose del pelirrojo, pero le afectó más la reacción de Hermione, se notaban claramente los celos y el enfado que tenía. Él había tratado de ayudarle con algunos consejos, al principio ella le desaprobaba diciendo que nada de lo que decía estaba en el libro y luego no quiso escuchar nada de lo que él le decía, se supone que era su amiga y debía apoyarle o estar feliz por él, además ella siempre le decía que estudie y se esfuerce en sus materias, ¿acaso solo lo decía por decir pensando que él nunca lograría nada? Ella ni siquiera le ayudaba a estudiar o le incentivaba, simplemente se quedaba hablando de todo lo que ella sabía y lo que podía lograr y que él no, en vez de ayudarle solo lo desanimaba más, lo que a veces parecía su objetivo, su lucha interna iba todo esos días con lo mismo, él firmemente quería creer que eran sus amigos y nada malo ocurría, pero otra parte de él decía lo contrario e incluso sentía asco y enojo el estar con ellos, tuvo cerca de dos días suprimiendo ese sentimiento, no le gustaba sentirse así con sus amigos, solo quería que todo fuera como antes pero no por eso iba a renunciar a prestar atención a sus estudios.

Después de la clase de pociones nada mejoró, sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos o se forzaban a serlo ya que notaba algunas expresiones tensas de su parte, cuando él les preguntaba a cerca de sus dudas queriendo aclararlas ellos decían que exageraba, que todo estaba bien y que no ocurría nada, él quería creerles pero otra parte en su cabeza quería sentirse enojado y después de una lucha interior se rendía y lograba enfadarse.

Después de tanto pensar y andar caminando se había cansado, solo quería despertar y salir de ese lugar, se sentó en lo que parecía ser el suelo ya que con tanta oscuridad no veía nada y suspiró cansadamente, no quería seguir caminando sin rumbo, con una mano instintivamente acarició el suelo y se sorprendió de la calidez y suavidad de este, había imaginado que sería frío y tosco pero se había equivocado, una calidez llegó a su pecho repentinamente y una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios inconscientemente.

Se levantó inmediatamente y caminó con un paso un poco apresurado hacia el frente, sonrió con más ganas cuando vió a lo lejos a esa familiar luz oscura, aceleró casi se podría decir corriendo hacia la pequeña masa oscura, su energía era tan cálida y reconfortante, su luz y forma tan hipnotizante y bella ante sus ojos, él quería quedarse observándola siempre, le hacía cosquillas a la piel y sus nervios revoloteaban en punta con tan solo sentir a lo lejos la masa pequeña, le frustraba no poder tocarla y estrecharla con cariño y afecto que él nunca hubiera pensado tener antes por algo así, pero su instinto lo llevaba a adorar aquella masa oscura.

_-Veo que al fin lograste encontrar el camino, sin embargo no pensé que sería tan pronto, como que no eres muy capaz o tal vez muy idiota para darte cuenta de algunas cosas, apuesto a que solo llegaste aquí por pura coincidencia- _dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Harry la reconoció inmediatamente y se giró para ver a su reflejo.

-Otra vez tú, ¿simplemente no puedes desaparecer de aquí? Es mi sueño deberías de esfumarte, tú no te pareces en nada a mí y no sé lo que eres exactamente, solo sé que eres irritante y me molesta tu presencia- dijo Harry enfadado

-_Yo en cierta forma soy tú idiota, no creí posible que tú misma presencia te molestara, eres patético, además por más que quisiera no puedo salir de este lugar, tú mismo me creaste de cierta manera y aquí me he quedado durante toda tu vida, he podido sentir lo que tú sentías y sientes, sé cada uno de los pensamientos que han cruzado tu mente y he visto todo lo que tú has visto, te conozco mejor que nadie e incluso más que tú mismo, a diferencia de ti he sabido pensar y he visto todas las manipulaciones y engaños con suficiente tiempo para analizarlos, he visto cada una de tus fallas y errores creciendo más y más, esperé mucho tiempo a que te rompieras para darme una oportunidad de reparar tus daños, y esa oportunidad llegó con la muerte de Sirius- _Harry quería golpear el espejo hasta que se rompa con los ojos ardiendo en ira y odio por la mención tan despreocupada de la muerte de su padrino que aún era muy difícil de superar, el reflejo al ver esto continuó de inmediato –_No me malinterpretes, te dije que sentía lo mismo que tú, de alguna manera yo también aprecié mucho a Sirius y me dolió su muerte, pero no hay vuelta atrás y lo que ocurrió ya pasó y no lo puedes remediar, al menos algo bueno salió y conseguiste romperte, aunque hay que resaltar que en cierta manera fueron tus errores y tu ceguera que hizo que Sirius muriera, al menos conseguiste ver varias cosas y me divirtió tu arrebato en la oficina del viejo, te rompiste sí pero no pasó de la forma que yo esperaba, ya te lo mencioné antes sigues pensando en los demás y sigues cayendo en los juegos de la vieja cabra, aunque no es tan tarde para que no se pueda remediar, ¿al menos por ahora estas disfrutando sacar buenas calificaciones?- _dijo el reflejo con una sonrisa

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decir, ¿Qué tienen que ver mis calificaciones? A decir verdad no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo- dijo Harry con expresión confusa

-_Ya me lo esperaba, no te preocupes demasiado al último lo sabrás y podrás comprender, en otro tema ¿acaso creíste que tú solo habías podido resaltar en clases?, ¿no te has puesto a pensar siquiera que todos esos años de no prestar atención a las clases tendrían sus represalias? Todo lo que has dicho y hecho en clases para ser el mejor ha sido por puro instinto y tú lo sabes-_

-No es cierto…

-_Claro que es cierto, o me vas a negar que las respuestas a las preguntas te venían solas a la cabeza sin siquiera saberlas antes o haberlas estudiado, vas a negar también que todas tus acciones e impulsos han sido instintivos y que no tenías mucho conocimiento de lo que hacías pero sin embargo seguías de todos modos, el libro del príncipe mestizo no te habría servido mucho sin las manos de alguien que sabía cómo hacer exactamente las cosas, o me vas a decir que solo leíste las instrucciones y las hiciste al pie de la letra sin siquiera saber que proporciones o cómo es que se debían hacer las cosas, saber que no se tenía que inclinar demasiado el removedor, saber en qué ángulo colocar el cuchillo para cortar o si remover fuerte o despacio la poción, esos son buenos ejemplos, nada de eso explicaba el libro ni tampoco estaba escrito en las notas del príncipe ¿cómo crees que sabías todo eso? _

_A diferencia de ti yo si estuve prestando atención a todas las clases a las que asististe en Hogwarts grabando cada pedazo de información, yo tuve que utilizar tu inconsciente y tu memoria para volver a ver los libros guardados antes de que se borren, no creas que tus ojos solo capturan lo que quieres ver, ellos observan todo a su alrededor y hasta donde llegan sus límites, todas esas imágenes se guardan en un memoria temporal ya que tú decides qué guardar y que no, después de un corto plazo estas imágenes panorámicas se borran permanentemente de tu cerebro, cuando utilizabas un libro y hojeabas páginas en busca de algún párrafo que contenga la información que buscabas, cada imagen de las páginas del libro se quedaba inconscientemente guardada por un corto tiempo en tu memoria, yo utilicé toda esa información y también guarde toda esa información para que no sea desechada, claro que no está a tu completo acceso, solo yo puedo permitirte utilizarla, ya que fui yo quien reunió todo ese conocimiento, debo decir que también tuve ayuda de algo, que no sé el por qué; pero sabe muchas cosas, me ha enseñado bastante y es de ahí de donde obtengo la mayor parte de mi conocimiento, no te lo explicaré ahora, será más tarde pero llegará antes de lo que te imaginas, como te dije todo cambiará y no podrás evitarlo, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos utilices el cerebro y razones, se acabó el tiempo- _dicho esto Harry tuvo un dolor en la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y encontrarse en su habitación con la respiración agitada, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en ese sueño extraño, simplemente nada parecía tener sentido y le frustraba no tener una explicación, quería creer que era un sueño y trató de convencerse de eso aunque sabía en el fondo que parecía de todo menos un un sueño-

* * *

La oficina del director ya estaba completamente reparada y parecía que nunca hubiera pasado una explosión de magia descontrolada en ella, en el escritorio estaba sentado el director con una postura despreocupada y al frente se encontraban dos alumnos de pie con una expresión seria, a más precisión decir Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley habían tenido una reunión con el director hace unos momentos y estaban esperando las palabras del viejo profesor de acuerdo a lo que habían informado.

-Pero mis muchachos no hay nada de qué preocuparse, este cambio repentino que mencionáis es solo por el trauma que recibió de la muerte de Sirius, es de seguro que cuando pase un tiempo dejará de comportarse así y todo volverá ser como antes, si ha mejorado tan drásticamente en sus estudios es de seguro por qué está consiguiendo ayuda de algún alumno de séptimo año, no hay que olvidar tampoco que Harry es muy inteligente, solo que ya sabéis ustedes el propósito, estoy seguro que solo es la muerte de Sirius que le ha afectado mucho, sin embargo ustedes pueden intentar distraerlo con cualquier cosa, tengo entendido que Gryffindor tiene que elegir a sus nuevos integrantes de equipo de Quidditch y Harry es el capitán, entreténganlo con eso- dijo el director despreocupadamente

-Pero profesor, aunque el Quidditch sea una muy buena idea y tenga seguro que la vamos a utilizar, no entiendo cómo puede haber llegado a ese nivel en sus estudios en tan poco tiempo, como si de la noche a la mañana ya se supiera las respuestas a las preguntas, sabe qué hacer exactamente en cada ejercicio y cumple todas sus tareas sin ninguna ayuda, lo he visto con un libro de pociones últimamente, no lo ha soltado y creo que es de dónde saca información para las clases de pociones, podría quitárselo y darle uno nuevo pero él nunca suelta el libro, además no sé cómo explicar sus sueños profundos, cada vez es más difícil despertarlo y he notado las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, explica que no ha estado durmiendo pero según Ron, no lo ha visto salir de la cama y la alarma que hemos puesto no se han activado en ningún momento, sospecho que algo está pasando con él profesor- dijo Hermione

-Solo hay que seguir vigilándolo, no creo que le pase nada pero ustedes no deben separarse de su lado en ningún momento, y no hagan cosas que los delate ya que todo se podría echar a perder, los llamaré luego para otro informe- dijo Dumbledore

-Entonces seguiremos con nuestra tarea señor- mencionó Ron antes de retirarse con Hermione

-Harry está muy bien controlado, no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo mucho de donde tenerlo aferrado- dijo el director para sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Cansancio era la única palabra que podía resumir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, aunque la mente de Harry no estaba del todo despierta, él podía sentir muy bien lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo en esos instantes, la pregunta era ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado si estaba durmiendo? Harry se removió un poco aun con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño un poco al sentir lo fría que la habitación se encontraba, era extraño porque su habitación siempre había sido cálida y confortable pero ahora…

Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato y su sorpresa no tuvo comparación, no se encontraba en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor acostado en su suave cama rodeado de sus amigos, no, se encontraba en una gran habitación lujosa y elegante, habían varios estantes repletos de libros hasta el techo que ocupaban una gran parte del cuarto, en un extremo había un escritorio enorme de madera clara con tallados de serpientes y sobre este habían varios libros y objetos extraños, en el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba él sentado había un juego de sillones grandes y elegantes rodeando una pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro, lo sillones eran de color verde oscuro con bordes de plata, justo en el centro de la habitación un gran candelero de araña colgaba con varias velas encendidas que le daban luz al lugar. Él se encontraba sentado en el sillón más grande observando su alrededor, sin duda se parecía mucho a la sala común de Slytherin con toda esa decoración y colores, se levantó y cogió su varita que estaba en la mesita de cristal, caminó hacia lo que parecía la salida ya que habían puertas por ese lado de la habitación, en un extremo de la habitación había una puerta y decidió probar esa primero, cuando la abrió vió un enorme salón con una enorme plataforma rectangular en el medio, parecía ser un cuarto de duelo y entrenamiento ya que no pudo evitar ver los varios artefactos para ejercitar muy parecidos a los que tenían los muggles, también habían varios muñecos de práctica y un gran marco vacío de piedra que no sabía para qué servía.

Salió de la habitación y abrió la otra puerta al lado, en esa habitación había un enorme baño incluso se podría decir más grande que el de los prefectos, era de color azul marmoleado y todo parecía de lujo, salió de ese cuarto y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación donde estaba la última puerta, esta era más grande que la otras y lo más extraño era que no tenía por donde abrirse, no había manija ni tampoco cerradura en ella, intentó varios hechizos para abrir la puerta pero ninguno funcionó, ni siquiera una _**bombarda máxima**_ le hizo algún rasguño a la puerta, se empezaba a desesperar por no poder salir, se fijó bien en la puerta y encontró un pequeña serpiente que salía del patrón de decoración del marco de la puerta, por puro instinto le susurró a la serpiente en pársel para que abriera la puerta y esta se deslizó por todo el marco de la puerta haciendo sonidos de desbloqueo del otro lado, Harry sonrió al ver que había descubierto como abrir la puerta y salió, del otro lado pudo ver dos grandes serpientes enroscadas por toda la puerta, cuando la puerta se cerró estas se movieron sellando la puerta de nuevo, Harry no sabía dónde se encontraba y solo iba en línea recta por un gran túnel de piedra, cuando llegó a lo que parecía la salida se encontró en la boca de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin en la cámara de los secretos.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Quién lo había llevado allí? No, no era posible que alguien lo lleve, nadie más que él y Voldemort podrían ingresar a esa cámara, y el Señor Oscuro no se podría encontrar en Hogwarts así que él tuvo que abrir la cámara, ¿pero cómo? Lo último que recordaba era irse a la cama a dormir y nada más, no recordaba haber soñado absolutamente nada, ¿acaso caminaba dormido? ¿Y por qué querría ir a la cámara de los secretos? Nada tenía sentido, él nunca había caminado dormido antes, no podía ser posible.

Bajó con cuidado de la boca de la estatua y caminó hacia la entrada de la cámara, el basilisco ya se había descompuesto y solo había un esqueleto gigante, ¿En la cámara habían más habitaciones? Nunca se molestó en averiguar antes, solo se largó de ese lugar lo más antes posible para no volver nunca, pero al parecer Salazar no solo guardó al basilisco en la cámara si no también varios objetos y libros antiguos, de seguro repletos de magia oscura, no iba comentar nada de esto ya que sus amigos lo verían como un completo bicho raro aún más, si tendría que amarrarse a la cama lo haría para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir.

Salió de la cámara y agradeció interiormente que Myrtle no se encontraba en ningún lugar, salió del baño de chicas y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, aún era muy temprano, puede que no se hayan dado cuenta de que no estaba, notó por primera vez un bulto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, metió la mano y la saco sosteniendo su capa de invisibilidad, sonrió dándose cuenta de cómo había llegado a la cámara sin que nadie lo note, se la puso encima y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llegó le dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda para dejarle el paso, ingresó y no encontró a nadie así que subió hacia la habitación de los chicos, antes de entrar escuchó susurros de una conversación y se quedó un rato a escuchar por pura curiosidad, era muy curioso y no lo podía evitar.

-no lo sé Hermione, te puedo jurar que él estaba aquí, yo lo ví acostarse y dormirse de inmediato, la alarma ni siquiera se activó y eso que le puse doble para más seguridad, es la primera vez que desaparece así- dijo Ron en un susurro exaltado

-Entonces como es que pudo burlar las alarmas, son los mejores hechizos que tengo, es imposible que se haya podido ir sin activarlas, todas las noches las hemos puesto y nunca han fallado, Dumbledore dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero todo depende del plan, si él se da cuenta todo se echaría a perder, no puedo creer que todo nuestros planes y tantos años de sacrificio puedan irse a la basura, no lo soporto y no he estado aguantándolo todos estos años para nada- dijo Hermione con una expresión molesta

-¿Tú crees que también lo soporto?, a mí me repugna pero no hay otra solución, cuando regrese le exigiremos dónde ha estado, pero ya sabes hay que seguir actuando, con todos estos años de práctica ya somos expertos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Sí, cuando regrese le exigiremos, no nos separaremos de él para nada y lo mantendremos vigilado como siempre, haré lo posible para que no se concentre en los estudios de manera disimulada y con varios hechizos de compulsión leves, ya sabe lo de siempre, eso le pasa por querer superarme, no le voy a permitir molestarme más de lo que ya ha hecho todos estos años- dijo Hermione devolviendo la sonrisa cómplice

Harry no podía ni quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no quería creerlo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar de sus ojos, el pecho le dolía y su mente solo estaba en negación, quería borrar toda esa conversación que había escuchado y actuar como siempre con sus amigos… amigos, ya le dolía decir la palabra.

_¿Vas a llorar por ellos ahora? ¿Te vas a deprimir por su culpa? Sabía que eres patético, te lo advertí antes, has vivido bajo engaños todo el tiempo…_

Cállate debe haber una explicación, ellos no pueden, solo no pueden…

_No te pongas a llorar como niña ahora, sé inteligente y sígueles el juego, descubre sus intenciones y abre los ojos por ti mismo…_

No sé cómo diablos me estás hablando maldito, pero te haré caso por esta vez, les seguiré el juego y voy a demostrar que ellos sí son mis amigos, tal vez no me consideren uno pero yo sí a ellos, y no les voy a abandonar, haré como que no he escuchado nada y los observaré

_Haz lo que tú quieras, al final yo sé el resultado de todo lo que va a pasar y tal vez no te guste a ti pero a mí sí… _

Harry no volvió a escuchar a su reflejo en el interior de su cabeza, genial parecía que el reflejo era una especie de ¿subconsciente? Lo que sea, se limpió las pocas lagrimas que no había podido reprimir y se calmó con respiraciones profundas, si ellos podían actuar, él tambien podía hacerlo, con cuidado abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, encontrando a Ron y a Hermione observando la puerta abierta, de inmediato sintió un par de brazos alrededor suyo rodeándolo, Hermione terminó de abrazarlo con una expresión de pura preocupación y le quitó la capa de encima.

-Oh Harry donde has estado, íbamos a ir a buscarte por todo Hogwarts, el mapa no estaba y tu capa tampoco, ¿Por qué te habías ido sin avisar? Ron pudo haberte acompañado- dijo Hermione con exaltación y a Harry le sorprendió su excelente actuación melodramática.

-Tranquila Mione, salí para despejarme un poco por el lago, no tenía mucho sueño así que decidí salir- dijo Harry con la mano en la cabeza en señal de culpa por haberlos "preocupado"

-Pero Harry, debiste haberle dicho a Ron, prometeme que no vas a volver a salir así sin antes avisar, nos preocupamos mucho por ti- dijo Hermione

-Está bien Hermione, trataré de no volver a preocuparlos- dijo Harry y Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Ron

-Vamos hermano tenemos que cambiarnos, hoy es la selección para el equipo de Quidditch y tú eres el capitán así que cuanto más antes mejor, así ya veremos muy pronto al mejor guardián de todos los tiempos, oye me darás una ayuda ¿no?- dijo Ron cogiendo su ropa

-Lo siento Ron pero tienes que ganarte el puesto y yo no puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo Harry cogiendo su ropa y yendo al baño, cuando no estuvo a la vista de Ron, dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido por la tensión, tenía que seguir actuando y ver lo que pasaba, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas y cortar una preciosa amistad de años que significaba mucho para él, quería descubrir si ciertamente él no significaba nada para ellos.

_¿Tantas pruebas necesitas? Creo que tus lentes ya no sirven y estás más que ciego_

Harry solo ignoró la risa de su reflejo como cualquier alucinación y se dispuso a bañar, al menos el Quidditch le libraría un poco de sus preocupaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.-**_

Las elecciones para el equipo de Quidditch ya se habían realizado con normalidad y sin muchos problemas, Ron obtuvo el puesto de guardián como quería y por supuesto que Harry notó el hechizo _**confundus **_que utilizóHermione en Cormac McLaggen, no sabía por qué lo hizo pero lo dejó pasar. Esa misma tarde Dumbledore le había llamado a su oficina y como siempre sus amigos le dijeron que les contara todo cuando regrese, el solo asintió dispuesto a no dar muchos detalles de su reunión con el director, el director ya le había mencionado que le iba a entrenar y estaba emocionado por lo que le enseñaría.

Sin embargo todo lo que quería Dumbledore era que viera unos recuerdos de Voldemort cuando era pequeño y se encontraba como Tom Riddle en el orfanato, la decepción de que iba a entrenar se fue apagando a lo largo de ver el recuerdo en el pensadero, dentro de él sentía una gran simpatía por ese pequeño Tom Riddle, ambos se encontraban solos y sin nadie en un mundo en el cual no pertenecían, tratados como escoria solo por ser diferentes.

De pequeño Tom era muy apuesto y ya tenía ese porte superior, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el Señor Oscuro se viera tan humano y con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese mismo brillo que tenía él cuando se enteró de que era un mago y supo que todo cambiaría de ese día en adelante, de seguro la meta de Tom Riddle en ese entonces era conseguir poder para vengarse de lo que le habían hecho y que nadie vuelva a tratarlo como basura, sinceramente no sabía por qué Voldemort se dispuso a convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, nunca se puso a pensarlo a profundidad y tampoco conocía la versión de la historia de él… ¿pero qué demonios? no debía ver a Voldemort como víctima o como inocente que necesite justificarse, el hombre había matado a miles de personas incluidos sus padres, y él esta como primer nombre en su lista para asesinar… aunque nunca supo sus razones ¿y si había un gran propósito detrás de todo? Nunca vio las razones de los otros, solo conocía lo que todos los magos de luz decían, y todo lo que decían era que la oscuridad y todo lo que respecta a ella es malo, ¿tal vez podría darle una oportunidad solo para ver su propósito y si todo lo que dicen es verdad? … maldición tenía que dejar de pensar así, no podía pensar de esa forma de ninguna manera, nunca se uniría a la oscuridad.

Cuando el recuerdo terminó hubo un incómodo silencio por un momento hasta que Harry decidió romperlo –Si usted lo hubiera sabido, ¿Qué habría pasado señor?- dijo Harry esperando oír su respuesta

-Si yo hubiera podido predecir que Tom Riddle sería el próximo señor oscuro más peligroso de nuestros tiempos, yo sin duda lo habría…- dijo Dumbledore cortando sus palabras, para Harry era más que obvio que sus siguientes palabras serían que eliminaría a Riddle de inmediato sin importar si sólo fuera un niño de once años, definitivamente se enojó con el director de inmediato, si él hubiera ido a Slytherin y se hubiera juntado con hijos de mortífagos, ¿sería llamado un mago oscuro y Dumbledore no dudaría en eliminarlo si lo suponía una amenaza? No podía soportar ese tipo de pensamiento e idea del director, no podía aceptarlo y se encontraba muy enfadado con el viejo, Dumbledore pudo haber prevenido que Tom se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, sólo si lo hubiera ayudado y guiado por el buen camino, pero al parecer el primer pensamiento del director sería eliminar la primera amenaza que se presente y ese idealismo estaba en contra de todo lo que decía Dumbledore sobre la luz.

-En Hogwarts, Tom se hizo a fin a un maestro en particular…- dijo Dumbledore antes de ser interrumpido

-El profesor Slughorn- dijo Harry no pudiendo evitar soltar un poco de su enojo en su voz, quería que esa reunión termine y no estaba dispuesto a soportar los rodeos sin sentido de Dumbledore

-Exacto y él tiene algo que deseo con tantas ansias obtener…-

-Directo al grano profesor, usted quiere que él me reclute y así pueda obtener lo que usted quiere ¿estoy en lo correcto?- dijo Harry con desesperación en su voz apenas notable, no quería seguir escuchando al viejo

-eh sí, así es, te volveré a llamar luego mi querido muchacho- dijo Dumbledore un poco sorprendido por la actitud del chico

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse lo antes posible, no quería seguir con el viejo en la misma habitación, solo lo enfadaba más. No tenía ganas de ir con Hermione y Ron en esos momentos, ellos sólo colmarían su mal humor para peor, decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta donde lo llevarían sus pies, siguió caminando un trecho más, estaba seguro que estaba por el tercer piso cuando una sensación familiar se presentó, se sentía cansado y adormecido, sus parpados pesaban profundamente y luego al igual que en el tren todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos despacio acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación donde se encontraba, por supuesto que reconocería donde estaba en esos momentos, ya había estado miles de veces en ese lugar como para no reconocerlo, la enfermería, aunque no sabía por qué estaba ahí, lo último que recordaba era salir de la oficina de Dumbledore sumamente enojado y luego caminar sin rumbo por el castillo hasta que todo se volvió oscuro… genial se había desmayado una vez más, si estaba ahí significaba que alguien lo había llevado al encontrarlo inconsciente, eso también significaba que Madam Pomfrey había notificado al director y este a sus amigos, así que estaría rodeado de todos ellos pidiéndole explicaciones y sinceramente no estaba de humor para eso, solo quería estar sólo y tranquilo.

-Veo que ya estás despierto Harry, ¿te encuentras bien, alguna molestia?- interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de la enfermera

-Estoy perfectamente bien Madam Pomfrey, ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?- dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, además era la verdad y se sentía muy bien en lo que respectaba a salud, en cuanto a sus ánimos era todo lo contrario, estaba fastidiado.

-Oh pues el joven Malfoy te trajo, dijo que te habías desmayado en el tercer piso un momento antes de que él pasara por ahí y luego sin decir más se fue, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien Potter? Uno no se desmaya de la nada, ya te revisé y estás en perfectas condiciones, incluso me alegra que has mejorado muchísimo tu salud tanto interna como también la física, aunque debo resaltar que no has estado durmiendo muy bien en un largo tiempo y eso está muy mal, de seguro te has esforzado mucho y más el cansancio de no dormir las horas suficientes ha ocasionado el desmayo que tuviste, ¿ya te has desmayado antes?- dijo la enfermera, Harry estaba sorprendido de que Draco le haya llevado a la enfermería, nunca se esperaría eso del rubio, pensaría que Draco al encontrarlo así tal vez lo golpearía, lo hechizaría o lo avergonzaría frente a todos con cualquier maldad que se lo ocurra junto con sus amigos, aunque parecía que Draco estaba solo en esos momentos, no entendía la actitud reciente del rubio hacia él.

\- No, esta es la primera vez que ocurre… ¿alguien más sabe de esto Madam Pomfrey?- dijo Harry, no le quiso decir a la enfermera que era la segunda vez que ocurría, porque si no ella lo iba a retener más e iba examinarlo varias veces hasta encontrar respuesta, él no estaba de ánimos para eso.

-Oh pues el director ha sido informado como ya debes saber y tus amigos deben estar llegando en unos momentos…- dijo la enfermera y justo después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron revelando a Hermione y Ron con cara angustiada y el director justo detrás de ellos a paso calmado, los dos Gryffindor corrieron hacia Harry en cuanto lo vieron y empezaron con su maratón de preguntas.

-Chicos ya dejen tranquilo al señor Potter, ya lo revisé y está todo bien con él, el desmayo solo fue causa de agotamiento, él debe de descansar más y dejar de sobre esforzarse demasiado- dijo la enfermera con una voz que no daba lugar a discusiones – usted puede retirarse señor Potter, se encuentra bien y no hay necesidad de que lo retenga aquí por más tiempo- dijo la enfermera retirándose junto con el director

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Harry?- dijo Ron al lado del azabache que ya se había levantado

-Sí, solo quiero descansar- dijo Harry con voz monótona y empezó a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor

-Sí claro entendemos, debes estar muy cansado- dijo Hermione tratando de ser comprensiva

-Oye Harry ¿Por qué estabas en el tercer piso? Se suponía que nos veríamos luego de tu reunión con el director-

-Solo me distraje con mis pensamientos Ron-

-Oh por supuesto, tu reunión con el director debe haber sido ardua…-

-Mira sé que toda esta conversación no tiene sentido así que iré al grano por ti, Dumbledore no me entrenó ni nada solo me mostró un recuerdo de Voldemort cuando era pequeño, eso es todo lo que queríais saber así que me voy a descansar- dijo Harry caminando más rápido y dejando sorprendidos a los dos Gryffindor

Harry ingresó a la habitación de los chicos y se dirigió a su cama, cerró la cortina y colocó un hechizo para no ser molestado, la cortina no se abriría por nada hasta que él lo decida y eso sería en un buen tiempo, se recostó en su cama esperando descansar y librarse de sus tensiones por un rato

* * *

Los días pasaron como siempre y con la misma rutina, Harry seguía caminando con sus "amigos" no porque quería si no porque debía seguir manteniendo su acto, no era tampoco mucho problema ya que ellos no se separaban de su lado para nada, había notado que las distracciones de Ron habían aumentado tratando de hacer que no cumpla con sus estudios y Hermione estaba del lado de Ron diciendo que se relaje y que no debía de preocuparse mucho por los deberes ni el estudio por un tiempo y que se recupere de su cansancio, él solo pudo hacerles caso en una minoría de veces, las demás solo les ignoraba e inventaba cualquier excusa para no hacerles caso.

Le seguía doliendo que sus "amigos" estuvieran actuando todo este tiempo, todo lo que él creyó tener era un vil engaño y quería descubrir la razón detrás de toda esa mentira, no podría descubrirla si cortaba su supuesta amistad y develara que él ya sabía su secreto, tenía que seguirles la corriente y averiguarlo por sí mismo sin que levanten sospechas, al menos no había levantado tantas, y no es porque él quiera levantarlas sino que todo lo que había pasado últimamente era involuntario, ni él comprendía lo que le pasaba pero era seguro que debía solucionarse pronto.

Se encontraba sentado con Hermione y Ron en las Tres Escobas con su típico pedido de cervezas de mantequilla, tenía la vista puesta en el profesor Slughorn, aunque no quería hacerlo no podía desobedecer las órdenes del director en esos momentos, después de todo tenían que ganar la guerra y si el director tenía un plan, pues había que acatarlo.

Hace unos momentos había visto a Malfoy actuando de manera sospechosa antes de irse, ¿Qué era lo que tramaba el rubio?, de alguna manera sentía que estaba olvidando algo y que era respecto a Draco, sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia al tema, ya se acordaría después. Apenas prestaba atención a la conversación de Hermione y Ron hablando sobre Ginny y Dean, poco le interesaba, de alguna manera toda atracción que sentía por la pelirroja se había esfumado totalmente y aunque no comprendía la razón decidió no darle mucha importancia. Observó al profesor Slughorn terminar su conversación y se paró a saludarlo.

-¡Harry mi muchacho!- dijo Slughorn con el familiar entusiasmo en su voz

-Hola Señor, es un gusto verle, veo que ya está familiarizado con este lugar- dijo Harry con voz cortes y educada en un tono que él nunca había pensado tener.

-Oh, pues sí, este lugar y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, más bien quería decirte que yo antes solía ofrecer una cena de vez en cuando con alumnos seleccionados, y por supuesto tú estás más que invitado, puedes ir tú también Granger- dijo Slughorn dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Por supuesto profesor- dijo ella

-Y qué dices tú Harry ¿irás?-

-Sería todo un honor señor, le aseguro que no faltaré y muchas gracias por su invitación-

-oh de eso no te preocupes, después de todo eres mi alumno estrella, esperen a mi lechuza entonces, gusto en verte también… eh bueno, nos vemos chicos- dijo Slughorn olvidando a Ron quien parecía explotar por un momento indignado de que el profesor no sepa su nombre.

-Adiós profesor, un placer hablar con usted- dijo Harry antes de que el profesor se fuera

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando Harry?- dijo Ron con molestia cuando Slughorn no estuvo a la vista.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-No te hagas, nunca te he visto hablar así con nadie y mucho menos con un profesor que apenas conocemos, ni siquiera sabía que podías hablar con el tono de un perfecto y arrogante sangre pura-

-Ron calmate- le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo con una mirada de advertencia

-Dumbledore me pidió que lo conociera mejor y eso hago, no sé qué problema tendrás tú con mi tono de voz, pero siempre lo he tenido, además Slughorn es un Slytherin- dijo Harry como suficiente explicación

-Bueno si Dumbledore te dijo eso entonces debe ser por una razón, aunque ciertamente nunca antes te había escuchado hablar así- dijo Hermione con una mirada inspeccionadora

-No es mi culpa que tenga ese tono de voz y no lo haya usado, sin embargo lo tengo y no le veo nada de malo, solo se llama ser cortes- dijo Harry terminándose su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Está bien será mejor que olvidemos el tema- dijo Hermione dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-Tienes espuma, límpiatela- habló Ron señalando con su mano la parte donde debía limpiarse

Después de salir de las Tres Escobas, el día de Harry no podía pasar sin tener algún suceso extraño, Katie Bell tuvo un accidente con un collar de Ópalos malditos y fue internada en San Mungo de inmediato con suerte de no haber muerto, lo molesto de siempre fue que el famoso trio dorado estaba en la escena y por consecuencia eran sospechosos, para Harry solo fue una gran pérdida de su tiempo y estaba de mal humor, cuando demostraron que ellos no eran culpables sino que Katie podría haber sido hechizada o algo parecido para darle el collar al director y para mala suerte del que quería matar al viejo, Katie había tocado por accidente el collar frustrando sus planes los dejaron ir. Harry quería saber quién era el que estaba detrás de todo pero la única imagen que se le venía a la mente era cierto rubio, no podía ser Draco de ninguna manera, aunque lo había visto actuar de manera extraña en las Tres Escobas no era prueba suficiente, cuanto más le daba vueltas al asunto de que el sospechoso era Draco conseguía un más fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que dejó el incidente a un lado.

* * *

La cena de Slughorn fue sin duda una de las más incomodas en las que haya estado Harry, Slughorn hablaba de montones de personas que él ni siquiera conocía y no le interesaba en absoluto, por supuesto notó que los alumnos seleccionados que mencionó el profesor eran estudiantes que tenían un gran potencial o que tenían familia de importancia, el pocionista no por nada era un Slytherin. Durante la velada Harry solo se quedó callado sin decir nada, no tenía nada en lo que opinar y le resultó muy aburrido si se quería resumir, cuando la cena terminó por fin se quedó atrás para probar suerte con el maestro y ver si lograba algo.

-Oh Harry, ¿por qué sigues aquí?- dijo el profesor al ver que el azabache se había quedado

-Lo siento mucho profesor, solo me quedé observando su reloj de arena- dijo Harry tomando nuevamente su tono de voz cortes y educado

-Oh no te preocupes mi muchacho, es un objeto muy interesante después de todo-

-Recuerdo haber leído acerca de él señor, según tengo entendido la arena fluye de acuerdo a la calidad de la conversación, si fluye lento la conversación es más amena y estimulante pero acelera si la conversación se vuelve más fuerte e incómoda ¿correcto?-

-Por supuesto, no me esperaría menos de ti Harry, después de todo tienes un gran talento y potencial, aunque varios de tus compañeros no podrán llegar a la repisa lamentablemente-

-¿la repisa profesor?- dijo Harry con expresión interrogante

-Bueno todo aquel estudiante que se proponga y aspire a ser alguien termina en la repisa, claro que en este caso tú ya eres alguien y tienes un gran futuro por delante con tanto talento- dijo el profesor sirviéndose una bebida

-Gracias profesor, sin embargo me pregunto si Riddle consiguió un lugar en su repisa- dijo Harry esperando la reacción del profesor, tenía que actuar rápido y no podía ir con más rodeos

-¿perdón?- preguntó el profesor se podría decir casi en shock

-No quise molestarlo profesor, es solo curiosidad, ya sabe tenemos historia juntos- dijo Harry como un comentario inocente

-Claro, es normal que sientas curiosidad, pero de hecho él no era diferente a los demás estudiantes que están en esa repisa, era un joven callado, muy inteligente, talentoso y comprometido a ser el mejor, siempre obtuvo los mejores puestos y era muy brillante para su edad, él no era muy diferente de ti a decir verdad, de alguna manera me recuerdas a él en varios de tus comportamientos y actitudes, claro que todo eso es pura coincidencia ¿no es así?, yo nunca pude notar nada extraño con Tom, al contrario estaba muy orgulloso de tener un estudiante como él, siempre supe que lograría grandes cosas y por supuesto él lo hizo pero no en el camino correcto- dijo Slughorn con culpabilidad en su rostro y cansancio en su voz

-Profesor, ¿Alguna vez se puso a pensar por qué Tom Riddle tomó ese camino?-

-Ciertamente nunca me lo puse en cuestión a profundidad, pero no creo tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, Tom nunca hablaba mucho de sí mismo, es más creo que nunca mencionó nada, como te dije para mí fue solo un estudiante brillante, el más brillante de todos sin embargo, nunca noté nada malo con él-

-Está bien profesor, fue un gusto haber podido tener esta conversación con usted y también dichose de paso gracias por la cena, que tenga usted una buena noche- dijo Harry encaminándose hacia la puerta

-No es nada Harry, buena noche a ti tambien- se oyó la voz del profesor y Harry asintió con una sonrisa y salió, al menos ya había establecido una buena relación con el profesor, no por nada Slughorn lo llamaba por su nombre de pila en vez de su apellido.

* * *

La clase de encantos por fin había terminado y Harry se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para estudiar mientras, últimamente estaba interesado en runas antiguas y Aritmancia que resultaron ser materias muy interesantes, no comprendía cómo es que no había tomado esas clases antes, ahora se arrepentía pero ya era muy tarde así que tenía que estudiar por su cuenta.

Justo antes de doblar en una esquina se detuvo al ver a Draco caminando solo hacia las escaleras, era extraño que el rubio camine sin sus gorilas a su lado o sin sus amigos, tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas y parecía la ocasión perfecta.

-Hey Malfoy espera, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Harry corriendo hacia el rubio

-¿qué es lo que quieres Potter? No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Draco queriendo retomar su camino

-Espera, solo quería preguntarte por qué me habías llevado al enfermería ese día, además has estado actuando muy extraño este año y especialmente conmigo, pensé que tal vez harías cualquier maldad ya que yo estaba inconsciente y sería una oportunidad perfecta-

-No tengo que responder ni explicarte nada así que déjame en paz-

-Solo respondeme y te dejaré tranquilo, sabes que soy muy persistente-

-Sí lo sé, pero lo único que te voy a decir es que te llevé a la enfermería por que quise y si he actuado extraño son puras imaginaciones tuyas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar haciéndote la vida imposible además no todo se trata de ti Potter, que no se te suba el ego del elegido a la cabeza- dijo Draco marchándose

Bueno al menos lo había intentado… espera ¿acaba de tener una conversación casi normal con el rubio sin insultos, mofas o amenazas? Claro que no podía faltar nunca el toque sarcástico de Malfoy, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así en todos sus años escolares.

Retomó su camino hacia la biblioteca para disfrutar un momento a solas y relajarse estudiando un rato, tenía que aprovechar mientras podía ya que al día siguiente se daría el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, no quería estresarse pensando en si Ron iba a jugar bien con el puesto, después iba a pensar en una manera de hacer que el pelirrojo no arruine el partido.

* * *

Aquí está un capítulo nuevo, sé que no hay tanto de interés pero les prometo que para el próximo cap todo va a cambiar y muchas cosas se van a revelar así que espero sus comentarios, este es un tipo de relleno para empezar la mejor parte en la historia, bye bye y no se olviden de comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.-

Draco Malfoy estaba caminando hacia las mazmorras, ya era muy tarde y nadie podía pillarle así que tuvo que usar los caminos menos recorridos por los prefectos y profesores. Acababa de revisar el armario evanescente y estaba contento con el progreso que estaba haciendo en su reparación, debía cumplir su misión sin ninguna falla y en el plazo de tiempo asignado, si el plan fallaba sin duda sería hombre muerto o tal vez con mucha suerte torturado por un par de años, la misión que tenía era crucial y por lo tanto todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Algo que había ocupado su mente desde el comienzo del año era el comportamiento de cierto azabache con anteojos redondos, sin duda alguna algo pasaba con Potter y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le ocurría, al principio quería pensar que solo era una broma estúpida pero todo apuntaba a que no lo era, él dijo que le iba a explicar muy pronto pero no quería seguir esperando, ya se iba la mitad del año y no obtenía respuesta, había estado observando al azabache todo el tiempo y no le sorprendió mucho los cambios que había hecho, el Potter que se le presentó mostró ser un verdadero genio, brillante y poderoso, no se parecía en nada al cuatro ojos que solía molestar, él irradiaba poder y una magia negra tan profunda que le hizo temblar y estremecerse, la sensación se parecía tanto a cuando estaba en presencia del Señor Oscuro y no entendía cómo es que Potter poseía ese tipo de poder y mucho menos magia negra, su magia era tan oscura que fácilmente podía igualar a la de su Señor, definitivamente necesitaba una muy buena explicación del azabache.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras del pasillo menos iluminado no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez que vio a Potter en esa forma.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba observando el exterior a través de la ventana del tren y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie en esos momentos, se encontraba en el compartimento con Blaise, Theodore y Pansy, ellos estaban ocupados hablando de cosas triviales y no lo incluían mucho en la conversación, sabían cuando él no tenía ganas de hablar y también cuando no quería ser molestado, a veces le hacían algunas preguntas pero el solo les daba respuestas cortas o simples sonidos._

_No podía decirles la misión que tenía encomendada, nadie debía de saber, incluso varios del círculo interno no tenían idea de lo que tenía encargado hacer, él quería al menos contarle a alguien y aligerar un poco la presión sobre sus hombros pero no podía. _

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y cortó sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Potter en la entrada, quería gritarle al idiota por interrumpir así, no quería lidiar con su presencia molesta en esos momentos, pero antes de poder decir algún insulto se detuvo al ver que Potter parecía diferente, no lo había visto con esa expresión antes ni tampoco sin las gafas, ¿Podía ver acaso sin ellas?_

_-Necesito hablar contigo Malfoy… en privado- dijo lo último dirigiendo la mirada a los demás en el compartimento con él, nunca creyó escuchar un tono así de Potter, no daba contradicción a nada y él estaba resistiendo obedecer de inmediato._

_-¿qué haces aquí Potter? Pierdes tu dichoso tiempo, no iría a ningún lugar contigo y mucho menos establecer una conversación, piérdete en otro lugar, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo- _

_-No tengo mucho tiempo así que deja tus caprichos y niñerías por un rato- dijo Potter con expresión seria_

_-¿Acaso te cansaste de la compañía de la sangre sucia y la comadreja apestosa como para querer hablar conmigo?- dijo con todo el desprecio y burla que pudo reunir en su voz, pero al contrario de la reacción que esperaba sacar de Potter, este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro como si le hubiera divertido el comentario, Draco hubiera esperado que el azabache se lance sobre él defendiendo a sus amigos como siempre lo había hecho pero esa reacción no se la esperaría nunca._

_-¿Terminaste? ¿O vas a venir conmigo?- dijo Harry saliendo del compartimento pero dejando la puerta abierta_

_Draco se quedó paralizado un momento y les dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, todos ellos tenían una expresión sorprendida y casi en shock, habían dejado caer sus máscaras y se hubiera reído si no estuviera en una situación parecida, se levantó y salió del compartimento para seguir a Harry quien caminaba hacia el último vagón del tren. _

_Ingresaron a un compartimento pequeño situado al costado de donde se guardaban los equipajes, no había nadie en los alrededores así que tenían la privacidad que tanto quería el azabache. Se sentó al frente del otro mago y esperó a que Potter dijera lo que tenía que decir. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por sí sola y sentir encantamientos de privacidad elevarse, no sabía que Potter pudiera hacer magia sin varita con tanta facilidad, la magia sin varita era muy difícil de lograr y solo un mago poderoso o con talento podían lograr hacerla, Harry vió su expresión de sorpresa y sonrió con suficiencia, rápidamente el rubio quitó la expresión de su cara y se colocó su máscara de siempre, no quería darle el gusto al azabache._

_-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar Potter? Dijiste que no tenías mucho tiempo, y por supuesto la agenda del elegido debe estar llena, así que será mejor que empieces- _

_-Es verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero eso es porque ya vamos a llegar a Hogsmeade, va a ser difícil hablar contigo en otra ocasión, como dijiste la sangre sucia y la comadreja son muy molestos y no me dejan en paz ni un solo segundo, ¿Qué sorprendido?- dijo Harry al ver la expresión de asombro de Draco, él nunca hubiera imaginado que el mismo Potter insultara a sus amigos, incluso estaba seguro de que el ojiverde se mataría a sí mismo para salvarlos._

_-¿Sorprendido? ¿Esperas que no esté sorprendido? ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?, estás actuando diferente y en una forma que yo nunca esperaría de ti, nunca hubiera imaginado que el famoso San Potter amigo y salvador de los sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre insulte a sus propios amigos que de hecho son lo que se supone defiendes, además ¿podías ver sin las gafas todo este tiempo?- dijo Draco de la forma más controlada que pudo_

_-Me lo imaginaba, mi comportamiento no interesa y en cuanto a mis supuestos amigos eso es lo que son y deberían ser llamados como tales ¿no crees?, yo no soy salvador de nada ni nadie por lo que pueden salvar su culo ellos mismos, son unos cobardes inhumanos que colocan todo el peso de una guerra en los hombros de un adolescente de dieciséis años esperando que otro se sacrifique y sufra por ellos, así que te sugeriría que no vuelvas a mencionar el papel de salvador en mi presencia nuevamente, con respecto a mi visión solo por ahora puedo ver sin las gafas-_

_-Wow no pensé que tuvieras esas ideas, desde cuando piensas así, que yo recuerde antes de ingresar al tren tenías la actitud de siempre compartiendo con tus amigos y juntándote con todos los demás Weasley-_

_-Digamos que yo pienso así desde que ingresé al mundo mágico, por supuesto él opina de otra manera, después de nuestra conversación me verás actuar como siempre, como si nunca nos hubiéramos reunido en este compartimento-_

_-Pero si nunca has actuado así antes, ¿por qué ahora recién lo mencionas y actúas así? ¿Y quién opina de otra manera? ¿Si opinabas así por qué rechazaste incluso mi amistad en primer año?-_

_-Esas son preguntas que lamentablemente no podré responder ahora, pero te aseguro que te diré más adelante, sin embargo la última si puedo y era una de las cosas que quería discutir contigo, desde el principio podría haber establecido amistad contigo, tenías razón en cuanto al consejo que me diste, debía de saber escoger a mis amistades pero no lo hice, por supuesto no estaba en mi poder el haber estrechado tu mano ese día, digamos por ahora que él estuvo influenciado desde antes para no juntarse con las serpientes, tu actitud tampoco ayudó mucho que digamos- dijo Harry haciendo una pausa para ver la mirada atenta y confundida del rubio - Aunque tu comportamiento no era el mejor que podía esperar, tenía solución y podríamos haber sido amigos y compañeros de casa, después de todo el sombrero me iba a colocar en Slytherin pero como le recordaste a una persona que no le caía de las mil maravillas, decidió cambiar de casa e irse con las personas que establecieron un contacto con él de los más ameno y agradable primero…-_

_-¿por qué hablas de ti en una segunda persona? Es muy confuso oírte así- le dijo Draco interrumpiendo_

_-Como te dije antes, te lo voy explicar luego, por ahora no puedo decirte y espero que no sigas interrumpiendo-_

_-Está bien, continúa-_

_-Para resumir todo, quisiera que nuestra enemistad escolar termine, al menos de mi parte quisiera eso ya que no sé si tu podrías tener la misma opinión, creo que toda esta rivalidad entre nosotros es una pérdida de tiempo y también que yo no me consideraría tu enemigo ni tampoco habría de serlo, guardo mucha similitud de ideales con respecto a ti –_

_-¿Estás haciendo las paces Potter?-_

_-Técnicamente podría decirse, por ahora es muy pronto para formar una amistad entre los dos, pero tal vez en un tiempo pueda considerarte más que un compañero de escuela y tal vez tú también a mí, además si quieres comentar algo de lo que no puedas decirle a nadie puedes confiar en mí, como por ejemplo el que ya hayas sido marcado…-_

_-¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no he sido marcado ni nada por el estilo! No creas que soy estúpido, todo esto puede ser una treta tuya para sacar información, no podría confiar en ti, de seguro irías a contarle al maldito viejo y a tus amigos, sabía que no debía de venir contigo a ninguna parte…- dijo Draco exaltado y tratando de salir pero de inmediato sintió un hechizo caer sobre él y se quedó inmovilizado en el asiento._

_-Calmate, no estoy aquí por ninguna treta o plan, te ví en Borgin and Burkes con varios mortífagos, no estarías allí si no hubieras sido uno de ellos y traigas algún plan entre manos, sé que estás de infiltrado en Hogwarts y ya te marcó- dijo Harry señalando el brazo de Draco con su varita y haciendo que se eleve la manga de su camisa para quedar al descubierto la marca tenebrosa- dejame decirte que si yo hubiera sido él no lo hubiera hecho, ya que podrían descubrirte fácilmente, pero dado que ya lo tienes en tu brazo y al parecer tu misión es de importancia, deduzco que alguien estará cubriéndote las espaldas en Hogwarts, él único que puede encajar perfectamente con el poder para salvarte el pellejo y no levantar sospechas es Snape._

_Si Voldemort quiere infiltrarse en Hogwarts desde el interior el único objetivo que tendría sería matarme a mí o a Dumbledore, pero puesto que el director es el que le está trayendo más problemas se librará de él primero, así tendría paso libre para asesinarme después, dado que te vi revisando un armario evanescente en Borgin y Burkes, pienso que utilizarías algo así para poder infiltrar mortífagos en Hogwarts sin los obstáculos de las barreras y asesinar al director, aunque un armario evanescente es difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos puedo deducir que tal vez haya uno en Hogwarts, exactamente diciendo el armario hermano del de Burgin y Burkes y el único lugar donde se podría encontrar en el castillo sería en un salón lleno de objetos guardados, la sala de Menesteres sería un lugar perfecto donde empezar a buscar, en fin ¿estoy en lo correcto con mi teoría?- dijo Harry mirando con suficiencia la cara plasmada de Draco quién tenía los ojos abiertos como platos del shock _

_-¿C-cómo es que t-tú…? - apenas dijo Draco sin poder creérselo_

_-¿Sorprendido de nuevo Malfoy? Entonces eso quiere decir que mi teoría es correcta, no te preocupes te dije que podías confiar en mí, yo también pondré mi confianza en ti estando seguro de que todo lo que se ha hablado en este compartimento sea un secreto entre los dos, pero si no quedas muy convencido podemos hacer un juramento mágico, sin dudas no será un juramento inquebrantable pero sí algo parecido, ¿estás de acuerdo?- _

_-S-Sí- dijo Draco apenas recuperándose de su shock, si Potter estaba dispuesto a hacer un juramento eso significaba que podría confiar en cierto nivel de que no diría nada, aunque ciertamente quería tener una explicación de todo eso y las acciones del azabache, debía esperar a que Potter le diga y no lo iba a conseguir si no colaboraba un poco._

_-Bien entonces, este juramento no se puede romper por nada hasta que ambos magos lo decidan voluntariamente, es imposible de romper por lo que no vale la pena intentarlo, de seguro no te morirás pero tampoco podrás romperlo ya que tu voluntad de hacerlo se irá en tu contra, todo lo que haya pasado en este compartimento quedará guardado entre nosotros, así yo no diré nada de tus secretos ni tú de los míos, ahora saca tu varita- dijo Harry quitando el hechizo que había puesto sobre Draco para que no se moviera._

_Cuando ambos tenían su varita en mano, Harry le indicó a Draco que cruzara su varita con la suya y entonces el azabache empezó a murmurar algunas cosas e hilos azulados salían de la punta de sus varitas uniéndolas por unos segundos antes de desaparecer por completo._

_-Listo, debo irme se me ha agotado el tiempo y como te dije después de esto me volverás a ver actuando como siempre, te prometo que te explicaré luego pero hasta entonces te sugiero que sigas actuando y haciendo lo que estaba en tus planes hacer, adiós Malfoy un gusto el haber tenido esta conversación- dijo Harry retirándose del compartimento, Draco se quedó un momento más en el interior, habría podido jurar que había visto a Potter con los ojos de un color igual al de la maldición asesina antes de salir, definitivamente esa había sido la conversación más extraña de toda su vida y estaba seguro de que la volvería a repetir muy pronto-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sin duda no se equivocó ya que volvió a encontrarse con Potter no hace mucho actuando igual que en el compartimento. Durante todo el recorrido del año hasta ese momento mantuvo su palabra de haber hecho las paces con Potter y no molestó al azabache, aunque eso no incluía a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja, a pesar de que él trataba de ignorarlos, ellos lo buscaban y molestaban por lo que tenía que devolverles el favor por el doble, Potter por supuesto saltó en defensa de sus amigos pero dado que él ya sabía que el azabache iba a actuar de esa forma por la advertencia que le dio en el tren, simplemente lo ignoraba y se iba del lugar.

Cuando intentó suerte para ver si podía matar a Dumbledore con el collar de ópalos malditos, sabía que Potter sospechaba de él por haberle visto en las tres escobas, pero de alguna manera aumentó su confianza cuando se enteró de que Potter ni siquiera le mencionó como culpable y tampoco lo buscó o espió después.

La segunda y última vez que vió a Potter actuar como en el tren fue recientemente y sin duda el azabache le sorprendió más que la vez anterior.

_**Flashback**_

_Se encontraba en el séptimo piso, precisamente en la sala de los Menesteres tratando de reparar el armario evanescente cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y sólo segundos después un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, cogió su varita lo más rápido que pudo y apuntó a quien estaba detrás de él._

_-Al menos eres muy rápido en alistar tu varita Draco, pero ahora bájala que no estoy aquí para un duelo- dijo Potter acercándose al armario evanescente – Así que aquí está el armario, estás haciendo un buen trabajo en repararlo, además no sabía que eras tan bueno en runas antiguas-_

_-¿desde cuándo utilizas mi nombre de pila Potter?, No soy un genio en la materia pero sé defenderme en ella, tuve también varias clases particulares para ayudarme con la misión, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- _

_-oh vamos, creo que al menos puedo decir tu nombre de pila como tú el mío, no estamos en una relación de rivalidad ahora, con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, pues decidí darte una visita y tal vez si tú quieres podría ayudarte un poco, aunque de seguro no soy tan bueno como tú en estos momentos en runas, como sabes no tomé la clase en mi tercer año por lo que estoy empezando a estudiar por mi cuenta, tal vez un día de estos podrías ayudarme un poco con el tema- dijo Harry _

_-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Digo sabes que debo matar a Dumbledore y soy un mortífago, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en mi contra? ¿Acaso no es tu enemigo el Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando lograr?- preguntó Draco queriendo obtener algunas respuestas_

_-Quiero ayudarte porque sé que en el fondo tienes mucho miedo de asesinar, no vas a ser capaz de matar al viejo por que no has recibido un entrenamiento para ello, si Dumbledore muere no será por tu varita, pero puedo ayudarte a perder ese miedo y ser más fuerte de lo que ahora eres- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y tomando una pausa para que el rubio medite sus palabras – Yo no estoy en tu contra ni tampoco estoy en contra de Voldemort y lo que planeo lograr es solo la recuperación del orden natural de las cosas, ¿eso resuelve tus preguntas?-_

_-En realidad no del todo, ¿Por qué no estás en contra del Señor Oscuro? Yo pensé que lo odiabas por haber asesinado a tus padres o algo así-_

_-Aunque tal vez esa puede ser una razón principal yo no lo odio o detesto por eso, en primer lugar era una guerra y mis padres decidieron luchar en ella en vez de retirarse sabiendo que tendrían un hijo, personas morían cada día y ellos no podían ser la excepción así que tomaron los riesgos por su propia cuenta, en segundo lugar yo no conocí a mis padres y sobreviví solo y sin ellos, para mí son solo mis progenitores que cuidaron de mí el primer año de mi vida, no los recuerdo y por lo tanto los siento como desconocidos, no guardo afecto ni tampoco sentí algo por su muerte. Aunque mi vida tal vez hubiera sido mejor si ellos hubieran estado vivos, yo no pude evitar que muriesen, si yo fuera Voldemort y surgiera cualquier amenaza hacia mis metas no dudaría en eliminarlo, claro que yo no actuaría tan precipitadamente como para creer en una estúpida profecía, esperaría siquiera en tenerla completa y no haber oído solo un par de párrafos, pero un error puede cometerlo cualquiera, después de todo somos humanos y cometemos errores por más perfectos que digamos ser._

_Voldemort ya pagó su error cuando estuvo doce años sin cuerpo así que no habría que darle más vueltas al asunto con mis padres. En cuanto a mis objetivos pienso que los débiles ya han estado en el poder por mucho tiempo y han logrado nada más que destrucción, es hora de que los fuertes tomen el lugar que les corresponde y pongan todo de nuevo en su orden natural, los magos de la luz son muy blandos y por lo tanto son débiles, sin embargo los magos oscuros tienen el poder y la fortaleza necesaria para sobrellevar cualquier cosa, todo necesita un equilibrio sin embargo ambos tipos de magia tienen que conllevar y convivir en armonía. Me gustaría mucho poder discutir con Voldemort los ideales que ambos tenemos, nunca he escuchado el lado de la historia de los magos oscuros y quisiera conocer sus objetivos, sé que el lado de la luz solo habla que todo lo que respecta a la oscuridad es malo y por lo tanto debe ser prohibido o destruido, sé que algunas cosas están por discutir pero puede haber una solución y quiero llegar a ella, me considero un mago oscuro y por lo tanto debería tratar de comprender el lado al que pertenezco y ver si se merece mi apoyo-_

_-Pero tú nunca has practicado magia negra, vienes de una familia de luz y estoy seguro que la magia que te rodea ha sido siempre blanca o a veces gris pero nunca oscura, de ahí tu sobrenombre de San Potter-_

_-Mi abuela es una Black y por lo tanto tengo genes de una de las familias con más afinidad a la magia negra, mi verdadero núcleo siempre ha sido oscuro pero estaba restringido por toda la aglomeración de magia blanca a mi alrededor, después solo utilicé siempre la magia blanca por lo que mi núcleo oscuro se ocultó al no ser utilizado, he quedado oculto por mucho tiempo pero es hora de que pueda liberarse mi verdadera naturaleza- dijo Harry y soltó su magia como una pequeña muestra del color que poseía, Draco podía sentirla y le congeló todos los nervios del cuerpo, se sentía como si toda su sangre lo hubiera abandonado y el frío en su cuerpo era petrificador, era una magia muy oscura, su matiz y potencia le recordaba cuando estaba en presencia de su Señor, ¿cómo es que el famoso salvador era un mago oscuro? Y no solo cualquier mago oscuro sino uno de gran poder y fortaleza, definitivamente esta revelación cambiaría completamente todo._

_-Ahora entiendo, los Potter en sus inicios eran una familia sangre pura que practicaba la magia oscura, con el tiempo tuvo mucha influencia de los traidores de la sangre y sangres sucia por lo que dejaron muchas de sus tradiciones y practicas olvidadas, luego dejaron de practicar también la magia oscura hasta que sus descendientes ocultaban su núcleo oscuro manteniéndolo dormido y solo realizando magia blanca, después era natural en ellos ser magos de luz aunque sus núcleos sigan oscuros pero dormidos, tu padre debió de despertar con más fuerza su núcleo oscuro al recibir los genes y sangre de tu abuela, pero al ser criado como mago de luz él simplemente siguió dejándolo dormido pero no hay duda que fue un mago poderoso, en ti debe haber pasado lo mismo solo que tú has logrado despertarlo, aunque no sé cómo es que tu magia puede ser tan oscura…-_

_-Veo que eres muy inteligente para sacar esas conclusiones Draco, después de todo desde pequeño has estudiado todas las familias sangre pura y sus historias y antecedentes, tus conclusiones son correctas pero no te preocupes más, que ya te dije que te lo contaría todo pronto- dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia el rubio, escondió de nuevo su magia y se acercó al armario nuevamente- te dije que te ayudaría así que empecemos, todavía tengo un poco de tiempo- _

_Ambos estuvieron discutiendo las runas que debían utilizarse y descubriendo las que fallaban, Draco le explicó muchas cosas acerca de las runas a Harry y el rubio notó que aprendía muy rápido. Después de una hora y media Harry le dijo a Draco de que se desmayaría un rato y que le llevara a la enfermería diciendo que lo había encontrado en el tercer piso cuando iba de paso, también le dijo que la próxima vez que lo viera solo actuara como siempre y lo ignore lo más posible, se excusó con que le iba a explicar después y se desmayó pocos minutos después._

_Draco hizo lo que Harry le dijo y le llevó a la enfermería diciendo que lo había encontrado desmayado en el tercer piso, luego se fue sin más explicación. Como dijo Harry que haría, le buscó y pidió explicaciones de por que actuaba así con él y por qué lo había llevado a la enfermería, al principio Draco estaba confuso con el comportamiento del azabache pero hizo lo que le indicó en la sala de Menesteres y lo ignoró para irse, quería las explicaciones de Harry lo más antes posible porque toda esa situación lo tenía muy confundido._

_**FINFLASHBACK **_

Por fin llegó a la sala común de Slytherin y se aseguró de que nadie lo estaba viendo, cuando ingresó no había nadie y se dirigió hacia su habitación, estaba un poco cansado y estresado por lo que de inmediato se tomó una relajante ducha tibia y se acostó en su cómoda cama, desde quinto año las habitaciones eran unitarias por lo que ya no compartía con un compañero, al menos eso hacía un poco mejor las cosas y facilitaba su misión, no podía esperar a la explicación de Harry para liberarse de la tremenda confusión en su cabeza.

* * *

Espero que les guste este cap de Draco, y ya falta poco para que el mismo Harry se entere de lo que ocurre con él, plissssss COMENTENNN, espero sus comentarios y pos eso es todo, ㈇5 ✌? bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6.-**_

Harry estaba agotado, se dirigió hacia su habitación para descansar un poco, el partido de quidditch lo ganaron con ligera ventaja frente a Slytherin. Había engañado a Ron fingiendo darle la suerte liquida para darle confianza ya que era un total manojo de nervios, atrás habían quedado todos esos comentarios valientes y altaneros que venía repitiendo desde que lo había elegido guardián, estuvo todo el partido vigilando al pelirrojo para que no cometa algún error y para su mala suerte Ron cometía varios, por lo que se apresuró en encontrar la snitch para acabar el partido.

Hubiera sido mejor si terminado el partido celebraran un poco por la victoria y luego descansen, sucedió algo parecido pero hubo un ligero detalle, no celebraban en equipo como siempre sino que la completa y total celebración era para Ron, era un estruendo total de ruido y para aumentarle la cereza al pastel Hermione estaba muriendo de celos porque Lavender besó a Ron. Por supuesto que sabía que Hermione gustaba de Ron y el pelirrojo aunque era bien cabezón también correspondía el sentimiento sin notarlo, en realidad ya no le interesaba lo que ocurría con esos dos en lo absoluto. Quería solo descansar en esos momentos pero Hermione lo jaló hacia afuera para acompañarla, estuvo soportando las quejas de Hermione hacia Ron por casi una hora hasta que el mismo pelirrojo apareció acompañado de Lavender quien luego tuvo que huir por el ataque de aves que lanzó Hermione sobre él.

Después de deshacerse de Hermione se dirigió a donde se encontraba ahora, su habitación, cerró las cortinas y puso varios hechizos de privacidad para no ser molestado, al día siguiente iría a ver al director para hacerle una pregunta por lo que tenía que descansar bien, visitar al viejo cansaba mucho.

Al día siguiente Harry hizo todo lo posible para despertarse temprano y no quedarse dormido, ya estaba controlando un poco su despertar tardío, se preparó y alistó lo más rápido posible antes de que Ron despertara y se apresuró a salir a tomar un desayuno rápido, era domingo por lo que no habían clases así que apenas terminó de comer se dirigió hacia la oficina del director.

Después de probar con unos quince dulces encontró la contraseña de esa semana y la gárgola le cedió el paso, dió unos cuantos golpes a la puerta antes de ingresar y esperó a tener el permiso de entrar, cuando ingresó encontró al director sentado en su escritorio con su típica túnica horrible del día mirando algunos papeles.

-Harry, mi muchacho ¿qué te trae a mi oficina esta mañana?- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa bonachona y sus ojos azules centellantes de alegría, a Harry por poco y parecía saltarle una vena en la frente y un tic en la ceja, ya no caía fácilmente en la exageración de abuelo del director.

-Señor… me preguntaba si me podría decir lo que tengo que conseguir del profesor Slughorn, él va a dar un baile de navidad y quisiera aprovechar para acercarme más a él y también saber qué temas tratar más adelante para que no desconfíe mucho, usted sabe que es muy importante-

-Bueno yo pensaba decírtelo después de las vacaciones para que te relajes un poco y no tengas mucha presión con esta tarea…-

-Creo que no debe preocuparse por eso señor, además pienso que podré manejarlo muy bien y entre más rápido sería mucho mejor- interrumpió Harry un poco enojado de que el director lo considere un niño siempre

-Está bien mi niño- Harry solo rodó los ojos interiormente- acompañame quiero que veas algo- dijo Dumbledore levantándose y dirigiéndose al pensadero, sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio del bolsillo de su túnica y lo vertió.

Harry se acercó y se sumergió en el pensadero sin dudar para observar la memoria, en ella observó una reunión del profesor Slughorn con unos cuantos alumnos y entre ellos Tom Riddle, después de la reunión Tom se quedó atrás y estableció una conversación con el profesor de pociones, Harry pudo notar los engaños sutiles, los elogios y la seducción en la voz de Tom, era casi imposible resistir hacer lo que decía, ciertamente el viejo pocionista tendría difícil no hacerle caso en lo que sea que pida Tom. Cuando Riddle mencionó algo llamado Horrocrux, su cabeza empezó a retumbar y se sentía mareado, vió apenas como el profesor Slughorn reaccionó de forma violenta y echó prácticamente enojado al joven mago de su oficina, después la memoria se desvaneció y Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Harry un poco exaltado por el dolor de cabeza que tenía

-Esa memoria es una de las más importantes que tengo Harry, sin embargo es una mentira, en ella puede encontrarse la respuesta para derrotar a Voldemort; pero fue manipulada por el mismo hombre a quien pertenece-

-Eso quiere decir que el profesor Slughorn está guardando la verdadera memoria y usted quiere que lo convenza de dármela- dijo Harry sin rodeos

-Eh sí, eso es lo que quiero que consigas, yo estaré de viaje hasta después de las vacaciones y…- dijo Dumbledore antes de ser interrumpido una vez más por el azabache

-muy bien señor, trataré de conseguir la memoria verdadera o alguna información, buena suerte con su viaje y con su permiso me retiro- Harry se fue sin más dejando al director sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca.

Harry no podía soportar más estar allí, el dolor en su cabeza estaba incrementando considerablemente a cada segundo y su cicatriz empezaba a cosquillear y picar aumentando incesantemente hasta que sangre comenzó a brotar de ella, descendió rápidamente las escaleras e ingresó al aula vacía más cercana que había, con un movimiento de mano cerró la puerta y la selló para que no entrara nadie, no tenía tiempo para pensar cómo es que había hecho magia sin varita, el dolor ya era insoportable y lo obligó a sostenerse la cabeza con las manos fuertemente.

_¡¿Eso es lo que eres!?_

_¡Todo este tiempo fuiste uno!_

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

_¡Todo este tiempo estabas frente a mí! Eso lo explica todo ahora_

_¡Juro que me las pagará ese asqueroso viejo maldito! ¡Cabra vieja pestilente voy a triturar cada uno de tus huesos!_

_La focha no sabe nada de lo que le espera, pero ya falta muy poco tiempo…_

Es todo lo que pudo escuchar Harry de los rugidos de la voz en su cabeza, cuando terminó el dolor que le partía el cráneo en dos, pudo soltar el aire que tenía reprimido y luego calmó su respiración, algunas gotas de lágrimas reprimidas estaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, apartó sus anteojos y se las secó, el dolor podría comparar a la maldición cruciatus fácilmente e incluso superarla. No tenía ninguna explicación para lo que había ocurrido y le frustraba no saber lo que le estaba pasando, tenía que darse un momento para pensar a solas.

Tomó un largo suspiro y se reincorporó en un solo movimiento, sabía que ese lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos y lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo, pero era el único sitio seguro donde nadie podría interrumpirlo, volvería a la cámara.

Con su varita deshizo los encantamientos que puso para que no entrara nadie no muy seguro de si podía hacer bien magia sin varita, cerró la puerta tras de sí y descendió por las escaleras y pasadizos del castillo hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas en el segundo piso.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry verificó que no estuviera Myrtle y se dirigió hacia el lavabo que era la entrada, susurró en pársel para abrir y la entrada de la cámara se reveló. Con un vistazo hacia el túnel negro que iba hacia abajo Harry casi pierde las ganas de ingresar, sin darse cuenta susurró una palabra en pársel y escaleras empezaron a emerger de la nada, '¿todo este tiempo habían escaleras?' pensó sorprendido, salió de su estupor rápidamente y descendió los escalones cerrando la entrada con otro siseo.

Ante él estaba la verdadera entrada a la cámara y volvió a repetir el comando para abrirla, las serpientes empezaron a moverse en su forma ondeante y una por una concedieron el paso. La cámara estaba reluciente, como si todos esos años desde su creación no hubieran pasado, las paredes de piedra estaban en perfecto estado al igual que las columnas de serpientes, los charcos de agua ya no estaban, dejando un suelo limpio y reluciente, las piscinas de agua bajo las serpientes de piedra tenían agua cristalina y la iluminación no era tan opaca y oscura; no había sido mucho desde que visitó por última vez la cámara inconscientemente pero en ese entonces esta no había cambiado nada ni había sido reparada, joder incluso el esqueleto del basilisco no estaba, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Acaso él había venido otra vez inconscientemente y arreglado la cámara? Imposible, aún le faltaba aprender hechizos de tal magnitud para arreglar una habitación tan enorme y antigua.

Caminó hacia la estatua de Salazar y acarició la suave piedra con sus dedos, cerró los ojos sintiendo la magia rebosante del lugar, magia antigua que arreciaba por el aire y le llenó de energía, en su mente recordó su segundo año cuando se enfrentó en el mismo lugar al recuerdo de Voldemort, trató de recordar las palabras que utilizó Tom para abrir la boca de la estatua e invocar al basilisco, recordó los susurros fuertes y potentes de la melodiosa voz de Tom y las repitió al pie de la letra , con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que se abría ingresó de una sola maniobra sin poder esperar más.

Era extraño lo que sentía, no había esa sensación incómoda y extraña, tampoco el frío escalofriante que le helaba los huesos, al contrario las paredes de la cámara parecían darle calidez y confort, se sentía cómodo y relajado en el lugar. Dictó el comando para abrir la gran puerta frente a él, las serpientes enroscadas acataron y se deslizaron abriendo la puerta, Harry ingresó a la enorme habitación notando también que había sido reparada y se encontraba más nueva que la última vez, no notó nada fuera de lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia el escritorio tomando el primer libro de la pila que se encontraba sobre, frunció el ceño al ver puros signos que parecían serpientes retorciéndose, poco a poco estas parecían convertirse en letras entendibles para él y pudo leer el título _"Conjuración y Desvanecimiento, límites y cómo romperlos",_ le pareció interesante ya que en las clases seguía siendo bueno en la conjuración de objetos pero aun así tenía bastantes limitaciones, el siguiente libro que parecía estar con un marcador también tenía la extraña escritura con serpientes, cuando pudo entender por fin frunció el ceño ente el título, _"Magia de sangre, introducción básica" _según él tenía entendido la magia de sangre estaba prohibida por el ministerio y también era considerada magia oscura, los siguientes libros también tenían contenido acerca de magia oscura, tenía que ser si este lugar pertenecía a uno de los más grandes magos oscuros de la historia.

Dejó los libros y se encaminó hacia el baño, abrió el grifo dejando salir el agua cristalina y tibia en la bañera que bien parecía piscina, con un simple hechizo de su varita burbujas llenaron el agua instantáneamente, se desvistió pausadamente y colocó su ropa en un costado, ingresó lentamente en la enorme bañera y se relajó profundamente sumergiéndose hasta los hombros, bien podía regresar en cualquier otro momento al lugar después, ya que era un sitio donde por fin podría estar en paz.

* * *

El baile de navidad de Slughorn estaba por terminar, había traído a Luna con él como pareja, consideraba a la rubia como una amiga aún ya que ella no le dio nada de qué sospechar; pero siempre tenía que estar alerta, lo mismo pensó de sus mejores amigos y nunca lo fueron. Luna vestía un traje extraño plateado pero aun así ella no dejaba de verse hermosa, la pasaron muy bien los dos juntos, al menos los comentarios de Luna eran divertidos y ella le animaba mucho. Luna era una persona muy confiable y decía todo sin rodeos, quería compartir más con ella acerca de las criaturas extrañas que mencionaba, sabía que podrían ni siquiera existir pero era divertido hablar de ellas y liberarse un poco de la tensión y el cansancio de los estudios y lo rutinario.

Luna no era muy querida en su propia casa a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, todos ellos la apartaban por considerarla extraña y loca, la excluían y a veces incluso le gastaban bromas o lanzaban hechizos, todo eso le habían dicho los gemelos de ella en su quinto año, él lo había notado varias veces, cuando ella no se daba cuenta él la observaba secretamente triste y decaída encerrada en su mundo con una mirada ausente y vidriosa, cuando él se le acercaba desde su escondite para ver si estaba bien, ella le dirigía la mirada inmediatamente con una sonrisa soñadora como si nada le pasara, no sabía cómo hacía Luna para saber que él estaba ahí o incluso para decir comentarios que de alguna manera acertaban a cualquier secreto que escondía, muchas veces estuvo en su mente la posibilidad de que ella sea una vidente talentosa sin darse cuenta, o tal vez lo sabía y no le tomaba importancia.

Tomó la decisión de pasar más tiempo con Luna de ahora en adelante, ella nunca había roto su confianza y él podría ver si todavía le quedaban amigos en Hogwarts. Luna se despidió de él ya que era tarde y el baile estaba por terminar, Harry quiso acompañarla pero cuando se distrajo un momento ella ya no estaba, sabiendo muy bien que ella lo había hecho a propósito se quedó para seguir con su plan.

Los alumnos y profesores se estaban retirando ya, algunos de ellos para no despertar en un par de días, no había vuelto a ver a Snape en la fiesta desde el lío con Malfoy y no le traía buen aspecto que el profesor defienda al rubio por cualquier cosa, decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía pensado hacer y enfocó sus pensamientos, esperó escondido a que el último de los invitados se retire y se deslizó sin que Slughorn lo notara al cerrar la puerta.

-Su fiesta estuvo increíble Señor- dijo Harry a las espaldas del profesor de pociones sorprendiéndolo

-¡Harry no me asustes así! Que susto tremendo me habéis dado‑ dijo Slughorn sosteniendo una mano en el pecho sobresaltado

-Lo siento mucho si lo asuste profesor, le aseguro que no fue para nada mi intención, yo sólo quería hablar con usted un momento ya que en la fiesta no pude hacerlo- dijo Harry completamente calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-¿hablar dices?, bueno ahora es muy tarde y debes estar cansado mi muchacho no creo que sea buen momento-dijo Slughorn tomando una copa de vino de la mesa y sorbiendo tranquilamente

-Le aseguro que estoy completamente bien y lamentablemente después de este martes no podré volver a hablar con usted hasta después de las vacaciones- dijo Harry esperando que el profesor acepte a su pedido

-¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar Harry?- dijo después de un momento Slughorn invitando con una mano a Harry a sentarse

-Es sobre Tom Riddle- dijo Harry tomando asiento y viendo la expresión seria y preocupada del profesor

-¿Sobre Tom, Harry? ¿Por qué quieres hablar de él? Ya te he dicho que yo no puedo decirte nada- dijo el profesor nervioso

-Vine con usted porque no tenía idea de a quién acudir, los profesores no son como usted podrían tomarlo a mal, yo...estaba en la biblioteca un día, en la sección restringida y leí algo que me llamó la atención sobre una magia peculiar, creí que usted podría explicármelo, según entendí…se llama Horrocrux- dijo Harry viendo la expresión de terror del profesor

-Tú… - apenas pudo alcanzar a decir el profesor negando con la cabeza

-Veo que recuerda muy bien esa conversación y se repite muchas veces en su mente atormentándolo, Dumbledore me mostró el recuerdo que usted le dio, él me usa para que yo obtenga el verdadero recuerdo, sé que lo que hizo debe haber sido el peor error de su vida, pero usted no sabía lo que Tom hacía ni sus intenciones, yo me enfrenté a él en mi segundo año, era un recuerdo de sus dieciséis años en un diario y tambien le enfrente varias veces más, le conozco más de lo que quisiera y le entiendo profesor, Tom puede ser muy persuasivo, sin embargo necesito que me dé esa memoria porque en ella está la clave para derrotarlo, así podrá corregir su error-

-Lo siento Harry pero no puedo dártela, yo…-

-Profesor, si usted no quiere mostrármela puede contarme, yo confiaré en usted, solo recuerde y haga como si yo fuera Tom Riddle ese mismo día, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo verdaderamente cuando Tom preguntó sobre el Horrocrux?- dijo Harry tratando de hacer colaborar a Slughorn

-Me sorprendí por la sola mención de esa magia, no pude entender por qué Tom estaba interesado en esa magia, el insistió en que le explique acerca de ello- dijo Slughorn con voz un poco temblorosa

-¿Qué es un Horrocrux profesor?- dijo Harry mirando fijamente al profesor y tranquilizándolo con la mirada

-Bueno un Horrocrux es un objeto donde una persona esconde una parte de su alma-

-Pero no entiendo cómo funciona Señor- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta del brillo en sus ojos, Slughorn se sorprendió de que Harry utilice las mismas palabras que Tom pero solo se dejó llevar recordando la conversación de aquel día

-Uno divide su alma y esconde una parte en un objeto, así estarás protegido si fueras atacado y tu cuerpo destruido…-

-¿Protegido?- dijo Harry con una voz un poco ausente y aun mirando fijamente intrigado, Slughorn seguía sin poder comprender como Harry repetía las mismas palabras y con el mismo tono, escuchar todo eso le trajo escalofríos profundos.

-La parte oculta de tu alma sigue viviendo… o sea que no puedes morir- respondió el profesor las mismas palabras al pie de la letra

-¿y cómo se divide el alma señor?-

-C-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta Tom-dijo Slughorn con una mirada temerosa y el corazón agitado saltándole en el pecho al revivir todos esos momentos, notando incluso que Harry ni se inmutó cuando cambió el nombre

-Asesinando- dijo Harry bajando la mirada reflexivamente y con la vista aún desenfocada y perdida

-Sí, asesinar fragmenta el alma porque es una violación a la naturaleza- el profesor siguió con la conversación

-¿Solo se puede dividir el alma una vez? ¿No podría ser en siete?- preguntó Harry

-¡¿Siete!? Por la barba de Merlín Tom, ¿no es bastante malo considerar matar una persona? ¿Dividir el alma en siete pedazos?...-

-¿Así que siete?- dijo de pronto Harry

-¡Harry! No vuelvas a hacer eso muchacho, me dejé llevar un poco por mis recuerdos pero tú repetiste al pie de la letra todo lo que Tom dijo en esos instantes, por poco y ya creía volver a revivir esos momentos, ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando te llamé Tom, ¿cómo es que tú…-

-No lo sé profesor, no tengo idea de lo que ha pasado pero al menos creo que ha sido más fácil para usted soltarse de esa manera, además, nadie más que yo va saber su secreto, le diré a Dumbledore algún dato pero nada más, no tiene por qué preocuparse, su memoria sigue a salvo con usted-

-Está bien mi muchacho, creo que sería mucho peor entregarte la memoria y que Dumbledore la guarde en su colección de memorias trofeo, sabía que Dumbledore quería algo después de todo-

-Tiene razón profesor, creo que ya es muy tarde y debo retirarme, usted también debe descansar y le agradezco mucho esta conversación, Buena noche profesor- dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Harry tomó rumbo hacia la cámara de los secretos sin siquiera saberlo, sus pies parecían conducirse solos, estaba completamente desconectado de todo y su mente andaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos, cuando llegó a la mitad de la cámara principal un dolor atravesó profundamente su cabeza, cayó de rodillas al suelo reprimiendo los gritos presos en su garganta, su sangre comenzó a circular más rápido y su corazón se agitó fuertemente, los dientes le chirriaban de la fuerza que ejercía para sostener los gritos, sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas a ambos lados de su cabeza arañando y jalando con fuerza el cabello, sus parpados profundamente cerrados y su respiración contenida.

De pronto dio un grito feroz que resonó por toda la cámara creando fuertes ecos, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró sumergido en la oscuridad ya familiar, 'debo de haber perdido la conciencia' pensó de inmediato, el dolor había sido tan insoportable hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente. Se inclinó hacia abajo un poco flexionando su rodilla derecha y alcanzando a tocar con la punta de sus dedos el suave y cálido suelo, sintió la familiar sensación tranquilizante y pacífica del lugar, se concentró un poco tratando de encontrar la energía de aquella masita oscura luminosa sabiendo que ella le haría sentir bien y además tenía muchas ganas de verla y sentirla, necesitaba de aquella sensación que le producía.

Corrió de inmediato en la dirección en la que sintió la masa oscura, persiguiendo sus instintos hacia aquella energía. Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar corriendo por fin la encontró, pero esta vez era diferente, aquella masita oscura ya no lo era más, esta vez era una inmensa masa irregular con un brillo aún más potente, sus brazos como tentáculos electrizantes se extendían en todas direcciones, la veía más viva y más poderosa, su llamado era feroz y sintió una profunda atracción a ella, dio los pasos restantes y se encontró en frente de ella, su corazón parecía palpitar de alegría y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, estiró el brazo lentamente y por fin pudo cumplir su deseo de tocarla, era suave al tacto, su calidez era embriagadora y su energía palpitante, parecía estar viva y consciente, los brazos que se extendían de ella lo abrazaron delicadamente y lo atrajeron más aún, la energía que sintió lo sorprendió, era intoxicante y deliciosa, sentía recorrer por todas la venas de su cuerpo el poder que le brindaba, la sensación de euforia se extendía rápidamente y se encontraba en un éxtasis puro de alegría, se sentía completo por primera vez en su vida.

-_Hermosa ¿no es así? Sentirla debe ponerte en un goce total, después de todo ella ha estado contigo casi toda tu vida al igual que yo, ella te brindó muchas veces la fuerza para seguir adelante a pesar de sus restricciones, siempre la encontré fascinante y lo más bello que ví en toda mi vida-_

Harry escuchó la voz de su otro yo a sus espaldas quitándole de su ensoñación, se volteó para mirarlo aun permaneciendo en el abrazo confortante de aquella masa cálida.

-Diría que es un gusto verte, pero me enseñaron a no decir mentiras con plumas de sangre-dijo Harry con desagrado

-_Sí y creeme que esa arpía gorda morirá de una forma especial y por mi propia mano, aunque no compartas el sentir, yo si tengo mucho gusto de verte, de hecho yo fui el que te trajo hasta aquí-_

_-_Eso no puede ser posible, tú solo existes como una especie de subconsciente o yo que sé, no puedes ser una especie de pesadilla enviada por Voldemort porque no me duele la cicatriz, además no tiene sentido, incluso con oclumancia no desapareces…- una mirada pensativa atravesaba la cara de Harry sin poder hallar una solución o razón factible para explicar lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos

_-Sigues sin poder comprender según veo, estate tranquilo y deja de quemar más neuronas, te he llamado aquí para explicarte todo, ya es tiempo de que inicie mi plan y para ello no puedo dejarte sin explicación, es necesario que sepas y así puedo tener tu total colaboración…-_

-¿Estás loco? No colaboraré en nada contigo- dijo Harry empezando a fastidiarse; sin embargo de inmediato se calmó al sentir la energía de la masa que aún lo abrazaba

-_Eso lo veremos más adelante, después de todo te conozco mejor que a nadie y sé muy bien lo que pasará, al último tú por fin pensarás por ti mismo y dejarás de pensar en los demás_, _pensarás en la venganza como nunca antes y entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en muchos aspectos, lo único que quiero y hago es por nuestro bien, por el bien de los verdaderos magos y por el bien de nuestro mundo, el mundo al cual pertenecemos-_

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, yo nunca estaré de acuerdo en lo que sea que pienses y borra esa horrible y socarrona sonrisa de tu feo rostro- dijo Harry con irritación pero nuevamente volvió a su estado de relajación y paz

_-Al fin de cuentas es tu rostro, ya te dije que somos el mismo…-_

-Tú no te pareces en nada a mí y tampoco eres yo, tú no sabes nada, ni me conoces, todo esto solo debe ser una pesadilla loca-

_-Maldita sea, deja de interrumpir y de ser tan terco, guarda compostura y aprende a escuchar primero, pareces un niño-_

_-_está bien habla de una buena vez, no sabes cómo me estoy sintiendo en estos momentos y ya quiero acabar con todo esto - dijo Harry poniendo una mirada atenta y con el ceño un poco fruncido

_-Sé que te sientes intrigado, también un poco enojado e irritado, sé que te sientes completo y lleno, sientes poder corriendo por tus venas, sientes que puedes lograr hacer lo imposible, sientes pertenecer por primera vez ¿o acaso me equivoco?- _el reflejo del espejo dijo viendo la sorpresa marcada en el rostro de Harry –_veo que no,_ _yo he compartido todos tus sentimientos desde que fui creado, sentí también los maltratos de esos asquerosos muggles, sentí tambien cada golpe y palabra hiriente que salía de sus asquerosos hocicos, sentí y ví cada mirada desagradable y llena de odio de todas aquellas personas que se creían los cuentos de los Dursley y te juzgaban sin siquiera conocer, yo sufrí todo eso incapaz de hacer algo, derramé lágrimas junto a ti en ese armario oscuro donde te hallabas, ambos sumergidos en una oscuridad interminable gimiendo del dolor, lo único que me consoló y no dejó que me rinda al igual que tú fue esa masa que te está abrazando, puedo sentir su calor a través de ti, puedo entender sus pensamientos y su vida conectada a la mía, verla todos los días era lo único que me incentivaba a seguir, ver su hermosura y su luz, lo único que ilumina en todo este océano de tinieblas, siempre la quise tocar y sentir su suavidad, pero nunca pude, todo este tiempo viéndola a través del cristal del espejo, ella me atraía como un imán y con una energía adictiva, yo no podía ir y contestarle, aunque aún sigue guardando sus secretos es lo único que más atesoro y mi posesión más valiosa, no dejaré que se vaya nunca, yo soy su guardián y es mi deber protegerla, esa misión aunque fue impuesta sin mi consentimiento y sin yo quererlo, la cumpliré con todo el gusto del mundo-_

-¿Tú enserio existes dentro de mí?... ¿Dónde exactamente estamos?- dijo Harry impresionado por la seguridad y convicción en la voz de su otro yo

_-Por supuesto que existo, yo fui creado desde que tuviste tres años y te encontraste al borde de la muerte por la paliza que la ballena te proporcionó la primera vez que causaste magia por voluntad, tú de seguro no lo recuerdas bien pero en esos instantes te diste cuenta de tu magia inocentemente, la quisiste usar en contra de tu primo y funcionó, Vernon estuvo muy enojado y te golpeó muy duro, no quisiste volver a usar magia por el miedo y poco a poco te fuiste olvidando de ella, yo nací ese día con tu primera ruptura, tu mente frágil e inocente se rompió de tanto maltrato, yo tenía tu misma edad, ambos crecimos juntos mucho después, yo solo aparecí aquí encerrado en este espejo con un dolor tremendo y agonizante, desde aquí te ví durante todo ese tiempo, este lugar exactamente está ubicado en un lugar perdido entre tu consiente y tu subconsciente, el lugar donde se ingresa a la visión de tu propia alma, desde aquí yo puedo acceder a tus recuerdos y a todo lo que procese tu mente, soy tú en cierta forma, soy tu misma persona encerrada aquí-_

-Ya veo, al menos entiendo un poco, pero qué es lo que quieres, ¿hay alguna forma de que desaparezcas?-

_-¿tratando de averiguar cómo deshacerse de mí?- _preguntó el reflejo con una ceja alzada

-¡No! No es nada de eso solo que me siento un poco incómodo, desde que tú apareciste todo parece haber cambiado, no hablo desde que te creaste, sino desde que te presentaste ante mí en el verano después de la muerte de mi padrino-

_-Te entiendo sólo bromeaba, yo sí puedo desaparecer en cierta forma; pero para eso necesito unirme a ti en un solo cuerpo o también está teniendo una lucha contigo y entonces el ganador se queda con el cuerpo y el perdedor desaparece, es muy simple en verdad pero creo que ninguno de nosotros quisiera desaparecer, al principio yo hubiera querido desaparecer y dejarte a ti pero no pude comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma para tener esa pelea e irme al vacío y a la inexistencia, cuando murió tu padrino por fin te rompiste desapareciendo así la barrera entre los dos, entonces yo pude salir del espejo y comunicarme contigo pero para ese entonces yo ya tenía otro pensamiento y definitivamente no era el de desaparecer, yo quería quedarme con tu cuerpo, con mis conocimientos y mi poder podría vencerte fácilmente pero necesitaba reunir la energía suficiente para mantenerte en este lugar, al principio fue difícil reunir la energía para llamarte por lo que tuve que esperar días, sin embargo tú no encontrabas este lugar y tuve que dejarte ir. Después de que ví cómo cambió tu pensamiento aunque sea un poco después de ver a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia traicionarte supe que podrías cambiar, que aún no era muy tarde para ti, por eso ahora mi objetivo es unirme a ti en un solo pensamiento, los dos para eso tendremos que pensar de la misma forma y sentir lo mismo, es por eso que quiero explicarte todo y así puedas entender mi pensamiento, yo entiendo muy bien los tuyos pero tú no los míos-_

-¿Es decir que tú ya no quieres que yo desaparezca si no que seamos uno solo?-

-_Exactamente, así ninguno de los dos tendrá que irse y podremos ser más fuertes-_

-Tú pudiste comunicarte conmigo en mis pensamientos, cuando descubrí la traición de Hermione y Ron, hablé contigo esa vez, pero también te escuché esa vez que ví la memoria de Tom Riddle mencionando el horrocrux y el dolor intenso se produjo, oí gritos en mi cabeza, ¿ese eras tú? Parecías muy enojado -

_-Me comuniqué contigo aquella vez, requirió mucha energía hacerlo pero tenía que oír tu opinión, cuando mencionas esa vez que viste la memoria en donde Tom mencionó el horrocrux, lo que oíste tal vez fue sin que yo tuviera la intención de que oyeras pero en mi furia y emoción tal vez escuchaste lo que decía, yo pude entender por fin completamente de lo que se trataba todo este tiempo, era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas y yo pude descubrir los planes de la cabra loca, todo tomó sentido a partir de entonces-_

_-_¿Qué es lo que descubriste? Reaccionaste muy fuerte y debe ser muy importante además ¿cómo es que lograste que me doliera la cicatriz y sangrara aquella vez? Creí que solo Voldemort podía hacer que me doliera de esa forma y peor aún sangrara-

_-En verdad solo Voldemort puede hacer que te duela la cicatriz de esa forma…-_

-¡¿Quieres decir que esa vez Voldemort volvió a meterse con mi mente incluso con los escudos de oclumancia?!-

-_No, tus escudos están funcionando a la perfección así que no hace falta preocuparse, para que entiendas tendría que explicarte de cero porque si no seguirás interrumpiendo ¿te parece?-_

-Está bien, creo que sería mejor- dijo Harry frotándose la nuca

-¿_De seguro te habrás dado cuenta que desde la primera vez que me viste te levantabas más tarde de lo normal?- _

_-_Sí creo que lo he notado, aunque ahora resulta un gran esfuerzo levantarse temprano. También siento mucho cansancio a pesar de dormir varias horas, a veces incluso tengo heridas o moretones sin ninguna explicación-

_-Cómo te mencioné necesito ahorrar energías para comunicarme contigo, durante los primeros días estuve reuniendo bastante con tal de traerte aquí pero no resultabas encontrarme, luego mientras tú estabas despierto yo reunía las energías para actuar en la noche, de cierta forma puedo poseer tu cuerpo por un espacio limitado de tiempo, entre más energía reservada tenga más tiempo puedo poseerte, para que sea más fácil tienes que estar inconsciente así que estando dormido yo puedo tomar tu consciente. _

_Estuve practicando las primeras semanas ya que es un trabajo un poco difícil y requiere mucha concentración. A diferencia de por las noches, durante el día tengo que hacerte perder la consciencia primero para poseerte. En Hogwarts mientras dormías yo utilizaba tu cuerpo y me dirigía a la sala de Menesteres, si pides libros esta te brinda todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, incluso los de la sección restringida. Leí todos los libros durante las primeras noches, al menos comenzando por los de más importancia, como te explique antes yo puedo acceder a tu memoria por lo que al leer los libros grababa toda la información de inmediato, algo así como una memoria eidética, supongo que eso hizo el trabajo más fácil._

_Después de leerme todos los libros durante los primeros meses me dirigí hacia la cámara de los secretos, supe que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar los hechizos aprendidos y poner en uso la teoría adquirida. Cuando estuve allí descubrí la segunda habitación dentro de la estatua de Salazar y quedé impresionado por la cantidad de libros antiguos, también el cuarto de entrenamiento y duelo ayudó mucho._

_Como tú mismo dijiste yo no me parezco mucho a ti, a diferencia tuya, yo no sufrí los maltratos y descuidos físicos, los sentía pero no tenía un cuerpo material que sufriera los daños. Eso quiere decir que yo me veo como si nunca hubieras estado con los Dursley-_

_-¿Pero y los ojos? Tus ojos no se parecen mucho a los de mi madre y las facciones de tu rostro tienen un rasgo más aristocrático y fino que el de mi padre-_

_-Debe ser la magia en mis ojos, ella reparó el problema en la vista que tú tienes y en cuanto a mis facciones no tengo la más mínima idea, nunca me interesó._

_Tu cuerpo ha sufrido muchos daños y he estado tratando de reparalos en su totalidad, preparé muchas pociones y también realicé varios rituales para arreglar tu estatura, tu desnutrición y las heridas mal sanadas de tu cuerpo. Después de que tu cuerpo se reparó lo tuve que mantener en ejercicio constante para que estuviera en condiciones óptimas, todo fue parte del entrenamiento y eso explica tu cansancio. Usé pociones de reposición de energía para compensar el trabajo hecho ya que no estuviste descansando por varias horas en la noche, el entrenamiento físico y mágico además de que también estuviste activo durante el día-_

_-_Pero yo no veo ningún cambio en mi cuerpo…- habló Harry observándose un poco

_-Coloqué espejismos potentes con magia pársel, así nadie incluso Dumbledore pueden ver a través de ellos-_

_-¿magia pársel?-_

_-Sí, estudié muchas ramas mágicas en la biblioteca de Salazar, una de las que más tuve práctica fue la magia pársel, a diferencia de que tú detestas usarlo yo estoy encantado y orgulloso de poder hacerlo, es una de las lenguas mágicas más poderosas que existe aún. Desde que pude utilizar tu cuerpo no he perdido ninguna oportunidad para poder incrementar mi fuerza y conocimiento, en solo estos meses he aprendido lo que podría tomarle años a cualquiera-_

_-_Creo que todo eso explica muy bien los desmayos que he sufrido al igual que todo el cansancio y sucesos inexplicables de estos meses, sin embargo la última vez me dijiste que algo te ayudaba mucho y que tú adquiriste bastante conocimiento de ello, también cuando te oí gritar exaltado parecías hablarle a alguien, supongo que debía ser ese algo que mencionaste ¿qué… es ese "algo"?-

-_ese "algo" es justamente lo que te mantiene abrazado ahora mismo- el reflejo señaló la masa oscura_

_-¿esta masa? ¿Pero… cómo?- dijo Harry viendo los brazos que lo rodeaban con un poco de sorpresa_

_-desde que yo aparecí aquí esa masa ya estaba en ese lugar, en ese entonces ni siquiera alcanzaba el tamaño de un puño, era muy pequeña y apagada, no le tomé mucha importancia hasta que sentí su energía, de inmediato supe que tenía una conexión con ella. Al principio solo parecía brotar de ella una energía apenas suficiente para yo sentirla, pero después pude sentir emociones saliendo de ella, se encontraba molesta cuando sufrías maltrato, se calmaba cuando dormías o se ponía triste cuando te encontrabas llorando, yo sufría lo mismo que tú por lo que ella parecía querer calmarme. _

_Cuando cumpliste los cinco años yo pude ver cómo ella crecía un poco más y su luz aumentaba, se estableció una especie de comunicación entre ella y yo, no emitía palabras ni nada pero yo parecía entenderle. Supe de la magia a los siete años a diferencia tuya, ella me contó muchas cosas del mundo mágico y me instruyó en varias cosas. Yo no sabía cómo es que ella podía saber tantas cosas ni tampoco sabía lo que era, parece estar viva dentro de tu alma, tú no lo ves pero yo sí veo cómo tu alma la envuelve en un manto protegiéndola, parecen de cierta forma unidos en uno sólo, creo que eso explica la sensación de apego y cariño protector hacia ella, tu alma ahora parece inseparable de ella._

_Durante tus primeros años en Hogwarts cualquier cosa que yo no entendía ella me lo explicaba e incluso me enseñaba muchas cosas que no estaban en ninguno de los libros, es lo único con lo que tuve comunicación durante todo este tiempo, ella aún sabe y guarda muchas cosas que yo sé no me las puede decir, después de todo ella aún sigue perteneciendo al original…-_

_-¿original? ¿De qué estás hablando?-_

_-La razón de por qué ella tiene bastantes conocimientos y además se encuentra aquí encerrado conmigo en este lugar la descubrí ese día que Dumbledore te mostró la memoria donde se menciona el horrocrux, ella está aquí porque tú eres su contenedor, ella es la parte del alma de una persona, tú eres un horrocrux y resguardas en tu interior la parte del alma de una persona llamada Tom Riddle-_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- _exclamó Harry con tremenda sorpresa

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos, lo siento por no subir cap en un tiempito, es solo que me mudé y mas los estudios no he tenido tiempo, hacer ensayos y tesis cansan mucbo, benditos profesores! (notese el sarcasmo ㈵0),

Pero bueno aquí está un cap más y un poquito más largo, espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios, bye bye por ahora! ㈳6㈵8


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.-**_

_-La razón de por qué ella tiene bastantes conocimientos y además se encuentra aquí encerrado conmigo en este lugar la descubrí ese día que Dumbledore te mostró la memoria donde se menciona el horrocrux, ella está aquí porque tú eres su contenedor, ella es la parte del alma de una persona, tú eres un horrocrux y resguardas en tu interior la parte del alma de una persona llamada Tom Riddle-_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- _exclamó Harry con tremenda sorpresa

* * *

Harry no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser posible, la información le cayó como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó en un shock. Él no podía tener una parte del alma de su mayor enemigo en su interior y peor aun siendo custodiado por su propia alma ¿por qué siempre tiene que pasarle a él lo peor? ¿Cómo es que esa masa oscura tan hermosa y cálida que lo abrazaba fervientemente podía ser parte del alma de un ser como Voldemort? No podía ni quería aceptarlo, él no podía ser un horrocrux.

_-Como supongo ya sabes, Voldemort quiso hacer siete horrocruxes y logró hacerlos, de eso estoy más que seguro. Al parecer la noche que intentó matarte hizo de ti un horrocrux sin querer ni saber, esa masa como tú la llamas es una parte de su alma que quedó aquí atrapada, durante todos estos años ha estado dentro tuyo observándote como yo, ella es la causa de tu conexión con Voldemort y también la que te ha dado muchos de los dones de Tom Riddle como el pársel._

_Esta noche cuando te reuniste con Slughorn para convencerlo de que te diga lo que pasó en la memoria, fue ella quien te hizo hablar cada una de las palabras de Tom al pie de la letra en la conversación, por eso no te inmutaste cuando Slughorn te llamó con su nombre._

_Ella posee los conocimientos de Tom Riddle y es por eso que me pudo decir muchas cosas, ella ocultó de mí que era una parte del alma de Voldemort por lo que no pude tener todas las piezas y darme cuenta de los verdaderos planes del viejo. _

_Al parecer también sintió simpatía contigo, después de todo ambos tuvieron infancias muy similares. Ella no dejó que yo me rindiera para que pueda reivindicarte y alejarte de todo el engaño y sufrimiento en el que has estado viviendo, además ambos tienen el mismo enemigo común llamado Dumbledore-_

-No… no puede ser posible que ella sea una parte de él, yo no puedo ser un horrocrux… esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, ¡mi enemigo no es Dumbledore, es Voldemort!-

-_Tu enemigo en esta guerra es Dumbledore, sé que te has dado cuenta de las máscaras del viejo y… -_

-Aun así él no me agrade ya más, está luchando por la paz de este mundo y también para vencer a la oscuridad que es Voldemort, aunque haya cometido errores y los siga cometiendo tengo que apoyarle y ganar esta guerra…-

-¡_Deja de cegarte!-_ aumentó más la voz en un gruñido grave y mortal causando que Harry se congele de inmediato _–Ese maldito viejo que defiendes es la única y principal causa de todo tu sufrimiento, es esa cabra loca quien solo te utiliza como un peón en su juego al igual que a muchos, ¿es que acaso piensas que él hace el papel de santo y ganar la guerra sólo por la paz? _

_¿Acaso piensas que él no sabe que tú eres un horrocrux? Él supo siempre que lo fuiste pero nunca te lo dijo para que seas el maldito cordero sangriento que se sacrifica por todos yendo al matadero. Te manipuló toda tu vida al igual que tus padres y a todos los que te rodean-_

-¿qué… qué tratas de decir?- dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón comprimido

_-Como tú bien sabes Dumbledore pudo haber evitado que Tom Riddle se convierta en lo que es ahora, pero no lo hizo sino que al contrario empeoró las cosas. Cuando él derrotó a Grindelwald ganó respeto como héroe del mundo mágico y consiguió bastante influencia y poder. Cuando Voldemort surgió como señor oscuro, Dumbledore vió un obstáculo para apoderarse del dominio del mundo mágico, con la imagen de abuelito santo cualquier mago confiaría en él fácilmente y nadie vería sus segundas intenciones de tener a todos bajo su control. Él odia con fervor a los magos oscuros que por supuesto la mayoría salen de Slytherin así que su odio va también a esa casa, los odia porque todos ellos tienen la astucia suficiente para no caer bajo el engaño de su máscara, por lo tanto quiere destruirlos a todos o hacerlos una minoría, logrará hacerlo si destruye a su líder._

_Tus padres, sus amigos y muchos otros magos confiaron en Dumbledore ciegamente y ahora se encuentran muertos, ellos decidieron colocar su confianza en la persona equivocada, Voldemort mató a tus padres pero quien verdaderamente tuvo la culpa fue Dumbledore…-_

_-_¡No es cierto! Fue Voldemort quien mató a mis padres. Fue ese monstruo quien causó mi desgracia y también la de muchos, yo tengo que cumplir la profecía de cualquier manera y derrotarlo, es mi maldito destino y tengo que cumplirlo aunque yo no quiera…-

_-te equivocas…Dumbledore pudo haber evitado la muerte de tus padres. Cuando él escuchó la profecía ya que estuvo ahí cuando se hizo, vió la perfecta arma para derrotar al Señor Oscuro y trazó un plan para hacer que su arma sea completamente perfecta con sus planes y leal a él. Por supuesto el viejo sabía que Voldemort iría tras tus padres así que sugirió el encantamiento fidelius, también sabía que él sería el mejor para el puesto como guardián pero manipuló a tu padre para que elija a uno de sus amigos, sabiendo ya que Sirius elegiría a Colagusano en vez de él y que Colagusano por su cobardía sería un mortífago, Dumbledore conocía muy bien sus piezas de juego y sabía de las actitudes de la rata quien haría de todo por salvar su pellejo incluso traicionar a sus mejores amigos._

_La cabra loca aunque no me guste admitirlo es demasiado inteligente cuando quiere, todo eso fue una jugada de Dumbledore que resultó como él quería. Sirius también fue un títere en sus manos, el viejo ya sabía que Sirius era impulsivo y que buscaría a Colagusano por traidor y le resultó fácil predecir lo que haría la rata. Él era jefe del Wizengamot y no luchó por que Sirius tuviera un juicio y obviamente sabía que Sirius era inocente ya que él fue quien hizo el encantamiento fidelius, con Sirius en Azkaban ya no tendrías un tutor mágico._

_Remus también fue manipulado por Dumbledore, él no se sintió capaz de hacerse cargo de ti por ser una criatura oscura y se fue no pudiendo soportar la perdida de sus amigos, es por eso que Remus cuando te vió no te dijo nada, él nunca se preocupó por acercarse a ti como lo hizo Sirius porque siempre tuvo grabado en su conciencia que te haría daño. _

_Así te quedaste sin nadie que te pueda dar un hogar y una familia. Dumbledore te revisó la cicatriz aquella noche, ¿acaso crees que no lo hizo sabiendo que era producto de una maldición oscura y te dejaría así sin más? Él se dió cuenta de que eras un Horrocrux o al menos ya tenía una idea, obviamente se pondría feliz ya que así no tendría que ensuciarse las manos al deshacerse de ti. Dumbledore te envió con los Dursley quienes serían perfectos para romperte y quebrarte haciéndote perder toda fuerza de voluntad y autoestima._

_Date cuenta con tus propios recuerdos, Dumbledore sabía lo que te pasaba en esa casa, la Sra. Figg después de todo era su espía y le informaba todo lo que te ocurría, sin embargo nunca te vino a ver incluso siendo su deber como tu tutor mágico…_

_-¿_Dumbledore es mi tutor mágico?-

_-Sí, le envié a Gringotts una carta de solicitud para los informes sobre las cuentas, herencias y datos, allí averigüé muchas cosas interesantes que luego quiero que veas ¿dejas de interrumpir así?-_

-lo siento, prosigue- dijo Harry

-_Era tu derecho el conocer de la magia no solamente por ser el niño-que-vivió sino también como único heredero de la casa Potter, sin embargo nadie te dijo hasta los once años. Si te pones a recordar fue Hagrid quien te informó de la magia y te vino a recoger cuando un profesor de Hogwarts debía haberlo hecho. Hagrid es una de las personas más leales que hay al viejo, y si recuerdas te puedes dar cuenta que a cada momento te comentaba y señalaba que Dumbledore era el hombre y mago más grande y bueno que pudiera existir. _

_El viejo te rompió haciendo que pierdas todo y haciéndote sufrir en casa de los Dursley, tú por supuesto le verías a él como un salvador que te mostraba un nuevo mundo y que te alejaría de los Dursley y tu sufrimiento. Serías leal a él no importa lo que pase. El día que Hagrid te dejó en la estación de Londres ¿qué hiciste?-_

_-_Pues… busqué el andén 9 ¾ por la estación y no lo encontré hasta que ví a los Weasley hablando de muggles y supe que eran magos-

-_Exacto, ¿por qué una familia mágica como los Weasley estaría en el mundo muggle? ¿Era pura casualidad que ellos estuvieran ahí cuando tú lo estabas? Sería demasiada casualidad que ellos fueran también perfectos títeres bajo la influencia de Dumbledore y que justo Ron se sentara en tu mismo compartimento._

_En la selección con el sombrero tú no quisiste estar en Slytherin por las influencias de Ron y de Hagrid quienes fueron los primeros que conociste y te trataron de lo mejor, ellos mencionaban a cada nada que Slytherin era la casa de los magos oscuros y más la actitud infantil de Draco escogiste Gryffindor como tu casa._

_Como te dijo el sombrero, Slytherin te haría grande, te haría despertar y ser más astuto, esa casa desarrollaría todo tu potencial y encajarías perfectamente en ella por tus actitudes. El viejo sabía que si ibas a Slytherin te escaparías de sus manos por lo que te manipuló con otros para que vayas a la casa contraria de Slytherin, Gryffindor._

_Ron sería el encargado de que tú no te desarrolles a pleno en tus estudios y Hermione sería quien te vigile en cada una de tus acciones estando más cerca de ti. Ellos se convirtieron en tus mejores amigos y tú al no haber tenido amigos nunca no los dejarías por nada. Dumbledore los usó para tenerte atado ya que ellos eran todo lo que tenías._

_Dumbledore siempre está informado de todo lo que pasa en el castillo, los cuadros y fantasmas que hay por todas partes le dicen e informan todo lo que pasa en todos los rincones de Hogwarts, a excepción de las habitaciones ocultas como la cámara de los secretos o la sala de Menesteres. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta el viejo siempre te dejaba a ti solucionar los problemas y enfrentarte a la muerte cada año pero él no hacía nada. Dumbledore sabía que alguien intentaba robar la piedra en tu primer año, tal vez no sabía que era Voldemort pero aun así sabía todo lo que ustedes encontraban en sus investigaciones, Hermione y Ron eran encargados de decirle todo a Dumbledore después de todo._

_Pruebas perfectas para las habilidades de los tres de ustedes, vuelo en escoba para ti, el lazo del diablo para la inteligencia de Hermione así también con las pociones y ajedrez para Ron, tres niños de primer año que pudieron pasar esas pruebas con facilidad, pruebas que resguardaban una piedra muy poderosa y que debían detener a cualquier mago calificado._

_Igualmente sucedió con tu segundo año, Dumbledore supo todo y también confirmó que eras un Horrocrux cuando fue informado de que hablaste pársel. ¿Cómo crees que te encontró Fawkes en la cámara si nadie más que tú, Ron y Lockhart sabían de la entrada?_

_En tu tercer año Dumbledore no te informó nada sobre Sirius y manipuló a varios para que pensaras que Sirius verdaderamente era un criminal traidor que estaba tras de ti. En cuarto año pudo haber impedido que entraras al torneo pero no lo hizo, el viejo sabía que Voldemort estaba por regresar y que tu nombre en el cáliz no era coincidencia, la focha necesitaba que Voldemort resucitara para seguir con sus planes, en tu quinto año te ignoró y te dejó por tu cuenta para que así tu imagen como salvador fuera difamada y ya nadie crea en ti haciendo la tarea de eliminarte más fácil ya que nadie necesitaría ni querría al niño-que-vivió siendo un mentiroso y buscador de fama inculpado indirectamente incluso por la muerte de Cedric._

_Tú te has dado cuenta de lo demás que ha hecho el viejo así que no lo voy a reiterar. Como ves toda tu vida ha sido manipulada por Dumbledore y él ha sido el culpable de todo el sufrimiento que has vivido, no Voldemort. Incluso planeó tu muerte como Horrocrux de Voldemort, ya que para la destrucción del Horrocrux en tu interior te tenía que matar Voldemort con su propia varita, tu como perfecto sacrificio lo harías y así morirías; si no lo hacías y la maldición solo asesinara al alma de Voldemort, el viejo tendría que eliminarte durante la batalla, ningún mago estaría a salvo en una batalla por lo que tu muerte sería justificada y nadie dudaría de Dumbledore quien se encargaría de matar también a Voldemort ya débil, ¿Entonces ahora crees que Voldemort es tu verdadero enemigo?-_

_-_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡No sería nada comparado con ese maldito viejo sangriento!... y pensar que todo ese tiempo lo había creído un abuelo que se preocupaba por mí… toda mi vida ha sido solo un completo engaño repugnante por su culpa- dijo Harry exaltado y con voz eufórica y enojada

_-en ese caso ya veo que nos empezamos a comprender-_dijo el reflejo con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia _-¿estás dispuesto a todo para hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho?- _añadió justodespués

-haré de todo por hacer que pague, y no sólo él si no todos los que estuvieron de su lado, acabaré con cualquiera que se meta en mi camino- dijo Harry con una mirada decidida y fría.

La gran masa brillante que sostenía a Harry en un abrazo lo empezó a sumergir poco a poco en su interior, los brazos chispeantes lo jalaban despacio hasta cubrirlo completamente, Harry solo sintió que su cuerpo entero se relajaba en un contacto suave y tibio, sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar sin colocar resistencia.

-_Ella se está uniendo completamente a ti, así podrá romper completamente los escudos que creó tu madre y no te causará más dolor ni tampoco sangrará ya que nada dentro de ti le opondrá resistencia, solo relájate y deja que elimine el escudo de protección con tu consentimiento- _escuchabaHarry la voz lejana de su reflejo

Harry calculó una media hora de estar sumergido en el interior de la masa oscura, todo se sentía completamente pacífico y él estaba satisfecho y feliz, podía sentir claramente que era energía y magia oscura la que lo rodeaba pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, incluso él sentía corresponder con la misma magia oscura brotando de su interior. Era fascinante lo que sentía y no quería salir de allí nunca pero debía de hacerlo, empezó a sentir que unos brazos lo jalaban hacia afuera en un agarre fuerte. Cuando salió de la masa oscura se encontró cara a cara con su otro yo que había salido del espejo completamente.

-_Ella parece haberse encariñado mucho contigo, pero ahora es tiempo de que duerma- _dijo el otro Harry sonriendo

-¿Dormir?- dijo Harry saliendo por completo de la masa y parándose a unos cuantos pasos observando cómo esta se reducía a la mitad y los brazos electrizantes se retiraban con un aumento de color rojo en ellos.

-_Sí, dejará de estar consciente, solo una parte de ella estará despierta y activará al resto en caso de que se necesite, además se supone que ella debió de ser inanimada todo este tiempo, pero tú eres un horrocrux humano así que nada se puede predecir- _dijo con simpleza el otro Harry

-Comprendo, ¿entonces ahora no sentiré dolor cuando Voldemort esté cerca o me toque?- preguntó Harry

-_No, ya no habrá dolor y es mucho mejor así ya que podréis trabajar juntos-_

_-_¿qué dices?- dijo Harry sin comprender

-_es obvio que tendrás que hacerlo, además eres un mago oscuro por completo ahora y por lo tanto debes ver al menos si el lado oscuro merece tu apoyo en esta guerra, debes conocer los objetivos del lado oscuro y juzgar tus acciones con lo que que creas conveniente- _

_-_pero yo…-

_-dijiste que harías de todo para hacerlos pagar, pues hazlo, no solo deberás vengarte sino también ver por el bien del_ _mundo mágico y de la magia misma, debemos reconstruir nuestro mundo desde las cenizas si es necesario hacerlo-_

-Está bien, lo haré-

-_En ese caso será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo también me iré a reunir energías, he gastado mucha más de lo que planee pero valió- _dijo el otro Harry y con un chasquear de dedos desapareció.

Harry despertó de inmediato y se encontró en mitad de la cámara donde se había desmayado. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida, cuando ascendió por los últimos escalones escuchó sollozos del otro lado del lavabo, menos mal había cerrado la cámara después de ingresar si no Myrtle se daría cuenta y le comunicaría de inmediato al viejo. Siseó lo más despacio posible el comando para abrir la cámara y apenas esta comenzó a moverse echó un encantamiento de silencio para que la fantasma no escuche, salió de la cámara y vió que Myrtle no estaba por ningún lado pero sus llantos se escuchaban, de seguro estaba en una cabina de baño, llorando y quejándose en su retrete.

Harry cerró la cámara y salió del baño en sigilo, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba siempre consigo y se fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la habitación de los chicos expandió un poco su magia y cerró los ojos un momento. Era como ver manchas de colores tenues, en todo el marco de la puerta había una especie de humo espeso de color anaranjado marrón, lo reconoció al instante como la magia de Ron, también había otro humo más ligero y de color amarillo pálido que rodeaba varios objetos al otro lado de la puerta y también las paredes, estos rastros mágicos, pues eso eran, tenían el color y esencia de Hermione. Supo que eran alarmas para vigilarlo y saber si salía o entraba de la habitación, con un poco de concentración extendió los brazos con las palmas abiertas y colocó escudos envolventes en cada uno de los lugares donde estaban las firmas mágicas, abrió la puerta y caminó por la habitación hacia su cama esquivando los lugares donde estaban las alarmas, cuando por accidente tocaba algunos (ya que eran muchos) el escudo envolvente en forma de una burbuja azul impedía que la alarma se activase.

No podía desactivar y eliminar las alarmas porque se darían cuenta así que tuvo que usar un método simple y que no costara tanto, no sabía cómo conocía el hechizo que había hecho pero no le dio importancia, debía de ser su otro yo ya que él había salido todas las noches a entrenar por lo que debió de esquivar las alarmas de igual manera. Cuando llegó a su cama se cambió rápido aun estando con el traje de la fiesta, se recostó y de inmediato se durmió, esa noche su cuerpo por fin pudo descansar completamente.

* * *

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, o Potter se estaba volviendo loco o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿había dos de ellos en un solo cuerpo?, sí, definitivamente Potter había perdido varios tornillos, por más que trate de creer todo lo que le había contado no entendía cómo pudo haberse ocasionado eso. Había estado esperando la respuesta del azabache por mucho tiempo y ahora que ya la tenía no entendía nada, era frustrante e irritante.

-Haber dejame procesar esto un momento, ¿dices que tú eres una persona diferente en el cuerpo de Potter pero que también eres Potter en cierta forma?... definitivamente esto es confuso, pude entender de que toda tu vida ha sido manipulada, todo lo que has tenido que vivir por culpa de Dumbledore, y créeme que estoy muy enojado por eso, ningún mago debe sufrir por culpa de muggles, somos seres superiores y tú especialmente siendo el niño-que-vivió no debió de vivir en un ambiente así y con un trato horrible, pero no logro encajar en mi cabeza que hayan dos tú en un mismo cuerpo, a menos que te hayas vuelto loco al fin- dijo Draco enfurruñado

-Bueno tenías que ser un cabeza dura a veces, te doy la explicación que tanto quieres para que no comprendas nada- dijo Harry rodando los ojos

-Eres tú el que tiene la culpa, simplemente es difícil de entender esto- dijo Draco frunciendo los labios

-¿qué te parece si te lo demuestro? Así comprenderás mejor y no tendrás que sobrecargar tu pequeño cerebro- dijo Harry obteniendo un gruñido por respuesta de Draco

-Está bien pero no sé cómo piensas hacerlo- dijo Draco observando fijamente a Harry que empezó a tener una mirada desenfocada por unos segundos antes de sonreír

-Hola Draco, él me dijo que habíais hecho las paces en el tren y que habéis hablado un par de veces, sé que es difícil de entender y yo mismo me tardé en comprender bien todo, es un poco complicado todo esto y a veces pienso que probablemente estoy loco como dices pero no puedo hacer nada, muy pronto ambos nos uniremos por lo que ya no habrá tanta confusión así que no te preocupes- dijo Harry con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa de estar conversando tan bien con el que creía su enemigo, no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar así con el rubio.

-Así que eres tú otra vez cuatro ojos, parece que entiendo un poco ahora que he visto tu cambio, es como tener dos personalidades distintas ¿verdad?- preguntó Draco levantando una ceja cuestionante.

-De alguna manera puede describirse así, cuando él toma mi cuerpo yo veo todo desde mi cabeza sólo si no opongo resistencia así el otro tiene vía libre y no es necesario desmayarme, él está viendo todo desde mi cabeza como siempre en estos momentos y podemos cambiar si queremos, así que tal vez te cueste un poco acostumbrarte a estos cambios repentinos- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, definitivamente le era extraño hablar con Draco sin disputas; aunque podría acostumbrarse rápido, le gustaba su buena relación con el rubio.

-Bueno eso sí que va a ser un poco extenuante pero creo que si avisas primero podría acostumbrarme más rápido supongo- dijo Draco pasándose una mano por su rubia cabellera

-Entonces trataré de informarte pero creo que tú te puedes dar cuenta en la diferencia entre nosotros-

-Oh claro que puedo diferenciarlos, él no es tan inocente y torpe como tú- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona

-Gracias por el cumplido pero creo que él no volverá a ser así ya más, o bueno al menos no tanto- dijo Harry esta vez cambiando de persona y con una voz característica melodiosa y juguetona con un toque de cinismo

-¡no hagas eso!- dijo Draco señalando a Harry

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y ladeando un poco la cabeza

-¡Cambiar repentinamente!, para la próxima avisa primero, es confuso y me tomas por sorpresa- dijo Draco cruzando los brazos en el pecho

-Acostumbrate, no falta mucho para irnos de vacaciones, te veré en el tren y podremos conversar algunas cosas más, por ahora tengo que irme, la sangre sucia y la comadreja estúpida deben estar buscándome y no quiero verlos más molestosos de lo que ya son con sus preguntas, te veo luego Draco- dijo Harry yendo a la puerta de la sala de Menesteres

-Suerte con esas dos molestias… Harry- dijo Draco antes de que el azabache cruzara la puerta, Harry solo volteó la cabeza y con una sonrisa asintió, Draco al fin había utilizado su nombre de pila.

* * *

Harry aún no se acostumbraba mucho a tener esa presencia activa de su otro yo en su cabeza, incluso a veces oía sus comentarios sarcásticos que o bien lo animaban porque le ocasionaban gracia o le hacía sentir que tenía a alguien peor que Snape en la cabeza.

Le había gustado mucho haber tenido esa conversación corta con Draco, aunque su otro yo haya estado hablando y ayudando al rubio sin él estar consciente no le agradó al principio, pudo ponerse a pensar y entender mejor después al rubio. Había conocido a Draco antes que a Ron en Madam Malkin y aunque el rubio le pareció arrogante, había hablado con él con intención amistosa y no para ofenderlo ni nada por el estilo. En Hogwarts Draco le había ofrecido su amistad y él le había rechazado, cualquiera se enojaría con eso, después de todo el rubio solo quería ser su amigo. Debió de haber aceptado la mano ofrecida desde el principio, tener un verdadero amigo, ir a Slytherin y apoyar a su casa con orgullo, conocer y entender mejor a los magos oscuros y sus razones, decidir qué hacer con su lado de la guerra y pelear por lo que él cree lo correcto, esa hubiera sido su vida.

Aunque tal vez no toda la casa lo apoye por ser un mestizo y posiblemente varios lo traten mal, eso lo hubiera ayudado a superarse y enfrentar los obstáculos ganándose de cualquier forma el respeto de su casa, además estaría con Draco y facilitaría mucho las cosas. Tal vez el lado oscuro hubiera sido hostil y duro al principio; él vería su verdadera cara humana y su poder luego, después de todo el lado oscuro le diría la verdad en la cara sin rodeos no como el lado de la luz liderado por Dumbledore con mentiras y engaños.

Si esa hubiera sido su vida, no importa cómo, al menos habría vivido en la verdad y tendría la astucia suficiente para darse cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo; pero no era tan tarde como para lamentarse como dijo su otro yo, aún había esperanza para él y definitivamente la aprovecharía al máximo, le devolvería el favor a los que lo dañaron con creces y les haría ver el tremendo error que cometieron al despertar a un monstruo que no tenía idea vivía dentro de él, no se refería a su otro yo en parte, era su verdadera naturaleza oscura que estaba dormida y ya era hora de despertarla.

-no tienen idea-

_No tienen idea…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8.-**_

-Tú no entiendes Ron, tengo que deshacerme de esa cosa- dijo Hermione comenzando una histeria

-Claro que entiendo, si hasta es más inteligente que tú- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

-¡no digas cosas así!- casi gritó enojada Hermione- él no me puede superar, sé que todo es por ese maldito libro, tiene que haber algo en él, no puede ser nada más. Todos estos años hemos limitado su crecimiento intelectual y mágico no puede superarme así de fácil- dijo Hermione rebuscando entre las cosas de Harry.

-Pero es que de verdad te supera con mucha ventaja Mione, ese libro sólo es de pociones y él te gana en todas las materias- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza

-estás frustrándola peor Ronald Weasley-

-¡no me llames así! Suenas como mamá, Ginny- dijo Ron con un ceño fruncido enojado pero le hacía ver más como un puchero

-Pues tú te lo buscas solito, además Hermione no es la única que está enfadada, yo también estoy igual con todo este asunto. He estado con Dean para sacarle celos a Harry y no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, cuando trato de llamar su atención solo me ignora y nada de lo que hago parece resultar, ¿acaso es gay?- dijo Ginny totalmente enojada

-No lo creo posible, además siempre lo he visto interesado en ti y no entiendo por qué ahora te ignora o incluso a nosotros, he tratado de sacarle tema de conversación acerca de las chicas y especialmente de ti pero él solo cambia el tema o me ignora cerrando las cortinas ¿de aquí a cuando él cierra las cortinas?, este año ha cambiado mucho y no entendemos lo que le pasa- dijo Ron

-Yo digo que es porque no me pasa nada, y Hermione deja de buscar en mis cosas que no encontrarás nada- dijo Harry entrando en la habitación repentinamente y sacando el libro del príncipe del bolsillo de su túnica enseñándoselo - no creí que llegaran al extremo de meterse en lo que es privado, o tal vez sí lo creí pero no le tomé importancia ya que no escondo nada, no se sorprendan si después mis cosas tienen contraseña así no meterán las narices donde no les llaman- dijo Harry serio y con desprecio no tan disimulado en su voz

-¡Ha-Harry! Lo siento pero debo deshacerme de ese libro, vas a todas partes con él y nos ignoras a nosotros, ese libro está destruyendo nuestra amistad, desde que lo tienes solo nos ignoras por completo y te comportas diferente, tienes que darte cuenta- dijo Hermione con una mirada angustiada y suplicante

-No lo creo, eres tú la que piensa esas cosas, además no creo que sea la verdadera razón por la que estás tan desesperada por deshacerte del libro- dijo Harry

-¡Claro que es la verdadera razón!, nuestra amistad es lo más importante para mí, para Ron y para Ginny, Harry- dijo Hermione

-Yo creo que es porque tú no soportas que yo te supere en las clases, nunca soportaste que alguien sea mejor que tú Hermione, pero yo esta vez no te daré el gusto como los otros años y simplemente daré lo mejor de mí en mis estudios ahora, además ¿acaso tus palabras de "estudia más" o "esfuérzate" eran vacías?...-

Justo antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, Ginny le quitó el libro de las manos y Harry no pudo reaccionar con sus reflejos rápidos por el hechizo que Ron puso sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

-Bien hecho Ginny y Ron, lo siento Harry pero de verdad es por nuestra amistad y no tengo otras intenciones, es por tu bien y el bien de todos, nuestra amistad te debe importar más que nada en el mundo al igual que nosotros- dijo Hermione tomando el libro que le ofreció Ginny

-Lo siento hermano pero Hermione tiene razón, nuestra amistad debe valer más que nada y ni siquiera el estudio puede ser obstáculo- dijo Ron

-¿El príncipe mestizo? ¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo? Tiene todo el libro rayado con sus anotaciones, debe haber sido un genio en pociones… ¿pero no tiene otras anotaciones que no sean pociones? ¿Dónde están las otras materias?- dijo Hermione mientras examinaba el libro de principio a fin y hoja por hoja.

-Debemos deshacernos de él ahora Hermione, Harry está inmovilizado así que no podrá oponerse, luego nos agradecerá haberlo hecho, yo lo esconderé donde nunca pueda encontrarlo- dijo Ginny

Harry estaba viendo todo relajado, aunque no pudiera moverse por el hechizo de Ron, no sentía amenaza. Su otro yo estaba tratando de comunicarse con él así que le concedió vía libre con su magia para reforzar su conexión.

_No dejes que se deshagan del libro_

¿Por qué?

_Sé de quién es ese libro y tengo planeado devolvérselo, además ellos no pueden tenerlo en sus manos, estoy seguro que la sangre sucia pondrá sus manos sobre él y no es seguro que ella lo lea_

Entiendo, tendré que recuperarlo entonces

_Sí, pero no te sobrepases mucho, sólo asustalos un poco para divertirse con sus caras_

Por supuesto, un poco de diversión no está nada mal, además estuvo mal que tocaran mis cosas.

Harry terminó con la conexión en su cabeza y sonrió interiormente, prestó atención a la magia del hechizo que le impedía moverse y lo atacó con su propia magia, vió como su magia oscura y tan negra como el vacío rompía y eliminaba la magia de color naranja de Ron, se hizo muy rápido dado que el pelirrojo no era muy fuerte.

-Devuélveme el libro- dijo Harry en un tono enojado pero se estaba controlando

-¿¡Harry?! ¿Cómo es que te puedes mover? Se supone que Ron te inmovilizó…- dijo Hermione confundida

-No es posible que te muevas, sé lanzar muy bien ese hechizo y no fallé- dijo Ron un poco asustado y en negación de que Harry había roto su hechizo

-Volveré a repetirlo sólo por esta vez, devuélveme el libro Granger- dijo Harry en un susurro grave y mortal que resonó fuerte por el silencio, la voz de Harry no se oía como siempre y era amenazante e intimidante que congeló a todos por completo.

-No-no lo haré, tú nunca me has llamado por mi apellido Harry, soy tu amiga y como tal voy a investigar el libro y a ese príncipe mestizo- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

Harry ante todo pronóstico se rió, su risa resonó por toda la habitación de chicos en la torre de Gryffindor, era una risa que nunca hubieran imaginado salir de Harry, el salvador, el niño-que-vivió, el chico dorado de Gryffindor. Todos ellos se paralizaron hasta los huesos y sus expresiones demostraban su estado en shock y terror, notaban el sadismo y la malicia no tan disimulada en esa risa inocente, Hermione no pudo sostener el libro en sus manos por su shock y este cayó en un golpe seco al suelo.

~_**accio libro de pociones**_~ dijo Harry en pársel y el libro apareció teletransportado en sus manos en un instante- no esperen a verme en el tren todos ustedes, de hecho no esperen verme más como lo hacían antes- dijo Harry yéndose de la habitación y dejando a todos en completa expectación, sorpresa e impacto, sus cosas serían llevadas al tren por los elfos después.

* * *

-Creo que sus caras deben de haberte hecho mucha gracia para que estés de tan buen humor- dijo una voz a su lado

-Hola Luna, no me di cuenta de que entraste lo siento- dijo Harry mirando a Luna con una sonrisa en disculpa

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo Luna sentándose al lado de Harry- ¿Quisquilloso?- ofreció una revista la cuál Harry tomó

-Sí gracias, ¿cómo sabías que estoy de buen humor por las caras de alguien?- preguntó Harry abriendo la revista

-Bueno creo que sólo lo sé, debes de haberles dado un buen susto pero estoy de acuerdo en que no debieron hacer lo que sea que hayan hecho- dijo Luna leyendo al revés la revista y sonriendo un rato después

-No debieron haberlo hecho pero eso les servirá de lección o… tal vez intentarán con más ganas, no escondo nada pero aun así no volveré a dejar mis cosas tan vulnerables- dijo Harry sonriendo por un comentario en la revista

-Tú y él ya se llevan mejor que antes, tu mente está más serena ahora… envíale mis saludos- dijo Luna con voz soñadora

-¿Eh? ¿tú ya sabes de él? ¿Habló contigo al igual que con Draco?- dijo Harry mirando a Luna confundido

-No, él no me ha hablado pero yo sí lo ví un día que caminaba medio dormida, estaba yendo al segundo piso del castillo pero después no lo volví a ver más, puede ser que se haya dado cuenta y tomó más precauciones- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Luna? ¿Eres adivina o qué? siempre pareces saber todo- dijo Harry

-No lo sé, muchas cosas me lo dicen las criaturas o a veces simplemente lo sé, es un poco confuso pero no sé mucho y si pienso más en ello me confundo aún más por lo que prefiero no vivir más confundida de lo que a veces estoy y solo digo lo que presiento o tal vez cosas sin sentido, ¿tú le hallas sentido a lo que digo?- dijo Luna ladeando la cabeza

-Bueno algunas veces, hay otras en las que es un poco confuso entenderte pero eso es lo divertido. Yo creo que tienes un don natural y eres muy perceptiva, muchas veces puedes notar cosas de las que no me doy ni cuenta y además tienes mucho potencial mágico, eres muy inteligente como gran Ravenclaw que eres y no creo que haya alguien mejor que tú en esa casa- dijo Harry con una sonrisa franca

-Gracias Harry, nunca nadie me había dicho cosas así- dijo Luna devolviendo la sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-No es nada, solo dije la pura verdad- dijo Harry volviendo a su lectura del Quisquilloso

-¿Harry?-

-¿sí que pasa?- dijo Harry cerrando la revista

-Bueno yo quería decirte que tienes toda mi confianza y apoyo, eres el primer amigo que tuve y el único que no me miró ni juzgó mal sin conocerme antes, incluso los gemelos tuvieron sus dudas sobre mí al principio, tu no dudaste en ser mi amigo al apenas conocerme. Siempre tuve sospechas acerca de tus amigos en Gryffindor, bueno excepto Neville que no creo que él tenga que ver en algo con lo que ellos han hecho, la única razón por la que estuve con ustedes fue para apoyarte siempre a ti, no apoyé a nadie más. La fantasma de mi casa me cuenta muchas cosas también y soy la única amiga que tiene ya que es muy tímida, ella me cuenta de algunas cosas que ve hacer a Ron y a Hermione e incluso Ginny, a veces los escucha hablando de ti a tus espaldas y yo he confirmado eso varias veces cuando no se dan cuenta. Lo que trato de decir con todo esto es que tienes mi completo apoyo en todas las decisiones que has tomado y en las que tomarás, también tienes toda mi confianza y lealtad así tambien como mi completa amistad- dijo Luna mirando fervientemente y con determinación verdadera, Harry no pudo detectar ni una sola mentira en sus palabras

-Gracias Luna, al menos me siento mejor sabiendo que no todos me han abandonado, ahora sé que aún me quedan verdaderos amigos en Hogwarts y no lo perdí completamente todo- dijo Harry

-Entonces que bien que te hice sentir mejor- dijo Luna volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura de la revista

-Luna…yo me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a…-

-¿ir contigo allí? Por supuesto que puedo acompañarte-

-Si te sientes incómoda con esto no hay problema, yo puedo ir sólo…-

-Confío en ti Harry, además el dragón se está impacientando y las serpientes pueden ser amigables si eres amigable con ellas, también estarás tú si algo pasa aunque lo dudo- dijo Luna tomando a Harry por el brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del compartimento

Luna soltó a Harry y ambos caminaron hacia la zona de Slytherin, Luna iba tranquila y Harry simplemente guardaba una sonrisa en su cara al ver a Luna caminar tan risueña. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Draco recostado en la puerta del compartimento, se le notaba nervioso e impaciente.

-Se te pueden ver los nervios a millas Draco, ¿estás esperando a alguien?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

-Se puede decir eso Harry, tenía que adivinar que te tomarías tu regalado tiempo, ¿Por qué estás trayendo a Lovegood?- dijo Draco notando a Luna detrás de Harry

-¿Hay algún problema con eso Draco?- dijo esta vez la otra personalidad de Harry

-¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando cambies!, eso realmente asusta a veces, de un momento a otro estoy hablando con el idiota, burlón, inocente e infantil de siempre y luego de la nada aparece el otro tipo mortal, aterrador, cínico y calculador. Tu voz es el único indicio que por ahora me ayuda a diferenciarlos además de esa mirada fría que traes, ni siquiera yo con años de entrenamiento puedo lograr hacerlo. Bueno de todas formas se ve que tú tambien estás de acuerdo con traer a Lovegood contigo Than y no sé la causa- dijo Draco con su típica y perfecta mirada sangre pura de exigencia

-Luna es amiga de Harry y a mí me cae bien por lo que no veo el problema, ella es de confianza y creo que no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones-

-Está bien pero ¿puedes cambiar con Harry? Nunca creí decir esto pero es más cómoda su presencia ya que al menos no tiene esa mirada asesina y esa energía tan sofocante e intimidante- dijo Draco

-¿Entonces algún problema con Luna, Draco?- dijo esta vez Harry cambiando con una sonrisa

-Gracias por cambiar me tardaré en acostumbrarme a ustedes dos, en cuanto a Lovegood no hay ningún problema a menos que ella tenga alguno- dijo Draco

-Yo no tengo inconveniente alguno, es un honor conocerte formalmente Draco Malfoy, antes no había tenido la oportunidad y por favor llamame Luna- dijo la rubia acercándose a Draco con una sonrisa de las suyas

-Está bien, supongo que tú tambien puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila- dijo Draco

-Sólo siento a tres personas en el interior, ¿no viajaban contigo más de cuatro?- preguntó Harry

-Sólo están Blaise, Theodore y Pansy adentro, Crabbe y Goyle están buscando comida por algún lugar, yo entraré primero para que sepan que ustedes vienen conmigo- dijo Draco y abrió la puerta del compartimento ingresando, Harry y Luna le siguieron y cerraron la puerta enfrentándose a las miradas examinadoras de las serpientes.

-debo decir que los Slytherin saben viajar con clase, su compartimento es enorme y de lujo- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Draco

-Pero si tú ya has estado aquí a comienzos de año… aguarda ese fue tu otro yo, además ¿qué esperabas? Somos sangre pura y merecemos lo mejor de cualquier manera- dijo Draco con voz y expresión orgullosa

-Ya lo creo, tu padre iría a quejarse al mismo ministro si no fuera así- dijo Harry

-Lo enviaste a Azkaban ¿recuerdas?- dijo Draco en tono molesto

-sí ya lo sé, no me lo recrimines tanto- dijo Harry suspirando

-Lo van a liberar muy pronto así que no tienes que preocuparte mucho- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Draco

-sólo confía en ella, ya verás que se cumple, siempre lo hace- dijo Harry

-¿Es que acaso nos vais a ignorar todo el rato?- dijo Pansy ofendida y molesta con la situación

-No necesariamente Pansy, solo nos desviamos de lo que vinimos a hacer- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-Yo pensé que solo iba a venir Potter como dijiste ¿qué hace Lovegood aquí?- dijo esta vez Blaise un poco confundido

-Ella está aquí porque yo lo quise y no quiero más comentarios acerca de eso, supongo que Draco ya debe haberles comentado algo, él confía en ustedes al menos en un cierto nivel después de todos estos años que han estado juntos, si hay algo que Slytherin enseña es la lealtad y aborrece a los traidores, ustedes como Slytherins deben respetar ese código y también debéis ser lo suficientemente astutos como para saber elegir lo que les conviene.

He puesto mi confianza en Draco al igual que él puede confiar en mí, él me dijo que yo podía contar con ustedes y erais de fiar por lo que aquí estoy, yo aún no confío totalmente; pero lo haré con el tiempo y de acuerdo a su comportamiento y actitud. Si logro enterarme, y créanme lo haré, que alguno ha abierto la boca para revelar de lo que hablamos con otros, asegúrese muerto y de la peor manera que imaginen. Habréis roto la poca confianza que he puesto en todos ustedes y pagarán las consecuencias, no soy alguien con el cual puedan jugar y tomar a la ligera- era un tono mortal y amenazante que congeló la sangre de las serpientes y les hizo paralizarse del miedo

-Vaya que discurso Than, los has congelado del miedo a la primera- dijo Draco pasando una mano en frente de la cara de sus amigos para demostrar que ni pestañeaban del miedo paralizante – incluso a mí me ha costado no tener escalofríos-

-Pues es para que sepan a lo que se enfrentan, no quiero que mis planes se arruinen porque uno de ellos abra la boca y nos traicione-

-No creo que lo hagan, son lo suficientemente fieles y valoran la amistad que tienen a pesar de que no lo demuestren mucho- dijo Luna observándolos con una sonrisa

-Sé que lo son, después de todo nosotros no estamos hechos de piedra como para no valorar muchas cosas y a muchas personas, no lo aparentamos porque está en nuestra naturaleza actuar bajo máscaras, después de todo Than tiene momentos en los cuáles él puede demostrar ser alguien sin corazón ni sentimientos y hay otros en los cuales puede disfrutar de la compañía de los que confía, además cuando se una a Harry puede que cambie en muchos sentidos o tambien suceda lo contrario, es casi impredecible- dijo Draco

-Te doy la razón en eso Draco, ni yo ni Than sabemos mucho de lo que pasará cuando nos unamos, a decir verdad no le tomamos importancia en lo absoluto, preferimos ver primero el presente y no preocuparnos mucho por lo que nos pasará luego que es casi impredecible.

Wow sí que Than se ha asegurado de que no piensen siquiera en la palabra traición, parece ser que liberó un poco de su magia en su discurso y los ha paralizado del miedo, eh chicos siento las amenazas de Than pero eran necesarias, supongo que podemos hablar más amistosamente esta vez- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de las suyas

-Sí que nos ha paralizado, era una sensación horrible ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? Draco dijo que tenías otra personalidad pero nunca pensé que fuera tan diferente a ti- dijo Blaise

-Los dos son muy diferentes pero tienes que aprender a acostumbrarte a sus repentinos cambios, llegan a ser molestos a veces- dijo Draco

-Yo creo que es divertido verlos cambiar, ambos tienen diferentes formas de actuar por lo que uno no puede esperar lo que puede suceder- intervino Luna

-Os he escuchado hablar de alguien llamado Than, ¿quién es él?- dijo Theo

-Oh pues es la segunda personalidad de Harry, yo le llamo así para acortar ya que su nombre completo es Thanatos como quiso él que le llamaran- Dijo Draco

-Pues él es alguien a quien no quisiera ver enojado de ninguna manera, o tal vez sí pero no conmigo- dijo Pansy

-Pues yo le he sacado varias veces de sus casillas pero nunca he llegado a molestarlo en un nivel tan alto, sé que Than puede llegar a ser muy aterrador si se lo propone, después de todo es nuestra naturaleza más oculta y él puede acceder a ella fácilmente- dijo Harry con expresión pensativa

-Yo no logro creérmelo todo aún, hace solo unos meses estábamos pensando en cómo humillar al santo niño-que-vivió y hundirlo en el suelo como una completa escoria por lo que le hizo al padre de Draco y a otros mortífagos, después en el tren viene a nuestro compartimento y pide hablar con Draco, se lo lleva y luego cuando vamos a bajar a Hogsmeade, Draco regresa tremendamente confundido. Por el resto del año Draco actuó diferente y estresado evadiéndonos en todo, luego aparece solo un día antes de que partamos diciendo que Potter tiene otra personalidad y que quiere reivindicar sus errores, que ha vivido un completo engaño bajo las manipulaciones del director y que quiere cobrar venganza para todos aquellos que le han traicionado y otras cosas más, sinceramente esto está de locos con un Potter completamente empapado en magia oscura, amenazándonos y haciéndonos paralizar del miedo con una voz intimidante y todo nuestro cuerpo sacudiéndose por la energía oscura y maligna- dijo Blaise frotándose las sienes de la cabeza

-Yo tampoco logro asimilarlo todo, por ejemplo no sabía que Draco era amigo de Potter, ¿cuándo pasó eso? Además no estamos al tanto de nada con todo esto y hay bastantes preguntas que Draco ni siquiera ha aclarado- dijo Theodore un poco exaltado por sus dudas

-Bueno eso es porque yo le dije a Draco que no mencionara todo, incluso él tuvo que esperar mucho para conseguir las respuestas y aun así no comprender casi nada. Os iré diciendo a todos ustedes conforme pase el tiempo ya que necesito confiar en ustedes tanto como confío en ellos- dijo Harry

-¿Eso quiere decir que nuestra rivalidad ha terminado?- preguntó Blaise

-De hecho sí, incluso considero a Draco un amigo ¿Por qué a ustedes no?-

-Bueno nada hay que nos impida, además en primer año queríamos tenerte en nuestra casa al igual que Draco- dijo Pansy

-Si yo les estoy dando una oportunidad no quiero que la desaprovechen, ya he sido traicionado una vez y no toleraré otra, la venganza contra aquellos que me han fallado es cruel y despiadada así que os advierto-

-¿Veis lo que les digo? Tiene una manía de no avisar antes de cambiar y es muy confuso ¿estarás amenazando a mis amigos todo el rato Than?- dijo Draco cansado

-Eh lo siento por eso, creo que me es imposible detenerlo cuando quiere salir, él no confía mucho en los demás incluso su reglas es "no confiar en nada ni en nadie" pero hace lo mejor por dar al menos una oportunidad- dijo esta vez Harry

-Habrá que acostumbrarnos a tus cambios locos en ese caso, nosotros no vamos a portarnos como esos patéticos amigos que elegiste, tenemos dignidad y orgullo por lo que estaríamos rompiendo nuestros principios si te traicionamos, si tú nos das una oportunidad en ese caso nosotros también retribuimos con lo mismo, claro que si fueras en nuestra contra no sería considerado traición sino venganza- dijo Blaise

-Créanme que no sucederá, después de todo al fondo siempre he sido un Slytherin y tengo los mismos principios y actitudes que vosotros como serpientes- dijo Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no les mencioné que el sombrero eligió a Harry para Slytherin?- dijo Draco a sus amigos quienes lo miraban incrédulos por no haberles dicho ese detalle

-No, creo que te olvidaste de mencionarlo- dijo Pansy con una ceja alzada en señal de desaprobación

-En ese caso con mayor razón estamos contigo Harry, ¿qué tenías en la cabeza para elegir ir con los leones cuando las serpientes somos las mejores? Con tu talento y poder nuestra casa hubiera sido la mejor, en Gryffindor no has hecho más que volverte idiota cada día- dijo Theodore

-Te doy la razón en eso pero tranquilizaos que ya he abierto los ojos, estoy aquí para solucionarlo todo y corregirlo, si no fuera por Thanatos yo hubiera seguido engañado y estaría en vuestra contra sacrificándome por todos ellos y viviendo en la ignorancia como su arma-

-Entonces ¿qué estás planeando hacer?- preguntó Blaise

-Lo primero será arreglar asuntos personales y saldar algunas cuentas, como ir a ver por primera vez en años mis cuentas de Gringotts y revisar mis pertenencias, además idearé la forma de quitarme el inútil rastreo que tiene el ministerio sobre mí al ser menor de edad y también quitar el de mi varita, así no tendré mi magia impedida y podré usarla con total libertad. Después estaré contactándolos a todos ustedes para entrenar y mejorar vuestras habilidades además de quitarles los rastreos, sólo ustedes tendrán conocimiento de mi ubicación y me asegurare que solo ustedes la sepan así que no tendré que estar preocupado porque la Orden me intercepte o tal vez los mortífagos que quieren asesinarme o llevarme ante Voldemort para que lo haga, por ahora eso es lo que haré después veré lo que hay que hacer luego- dijo Harry

-Sí que tienes unas largas vacaciones, pues entonces estaremos esperando tu llamado y no te defraudaremos- dijo Pansy

-Por supuesto que no le defraudaremos, daremos lo mejor por cumplir con sus expectativas-dijo Theo

-Espero que sigan con ese entusiasmo por que su entrenamiento será muy duro- dijo Than con una media sonrisa maliciosa

-Seguiré repitiéndotelo, haz el favor de avisar, ya los estás asustando de nuevo- dijo Draco

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, además es la verdad y su entrenamiento no será algo fácil, tenemos poco tiempo y es necesario que pierdan todo el miedo de una vez, aún no me han visto en mi mejor parte por lo que tendrán que estar listos y no temer sino hacerlo con ganas- dijo Than en su típico tono siniestro

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Draco confundido

-Creo que eso lo veremos más adelante, espero ser capaz de hacerlo sin embargo- dijo Luna en expresión seria

-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo con el debido entrenamiento- dijo Thanatos para luego cambiar a Harry

-yo creo que será emocionante y…-

Blaise fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta intempestivamente y mostrando a un joven de cabellos negros lacios y un poco gordito que miraba sorprendido y confundido

-¿Luna? ¿Harry? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Neville con cara de horror y confusión

* * *

Aquí he decidido ponerle un nombre a la otra personalidad de Harry, a veces es muy confuso y así se puede entender mejor, sólo para aclarar cuando dice "Than" se pronuncia como "Dan" en vez de Tan, dejémosle eso a la creatividad de Draco quien le dice así. Espero que les guste el capítulo y estoy esperando con ansias sus comentarios estoy tan feliz de que les guste, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y dentro de poco estaré con el nuevo cap. os quiero mucho bye bye ㈳3㈵6


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9.-**_

Harry solo veía con confusión y expectación a Neville… ¿Qué diablos hacía Neville ahí?, definitivamente no lo hubiera imaginado nunca. No tenía ninguna pizca de miedo acerca de sus planes fracasar al causar sospechas en Neville y que este iría con el director, podría simplemente obliviatar a Neville y hacer como si nunca hubiera estado allí, pero quería primero probar una cosa con el chico, quería creer en las palabras de Luna cuando dijo que Neville nunca lo engañó y que verdaderamente era su amigo.

-Neville, me parece que tendré que desviar tu pregunta con otra si no te molesta, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- dijo Harry en tono pasible e inocente, no quería asustar o incrementar las sospechas del pelinegro.

-Bueno yo solo… estaba…emm- los nervios de Neville parecían incrementar a cada segundo, las miradas que tenía sobre él y en especial de las serpientes lo incomodaban a grados en los que gotas de sudor ya empezaban a recubrirlo.

-Vamos Neville no tienes por qué estar nervioso ni asustado, yo estoy aquí además de Luna, confía en nosotros, después de todo somos tus amigos ¿no es así?- dijo Harry invitándolo a pasar y sentarlo a su lado como gesto amigable y su voz y expresiones obligaban a Neville a creer y confiar en Harry a grados inimaginables

-¡por supuesto que sois mis amigos! Solo que…yo no sé qué pensar encontrándote aquí con ellos, esto no me gusta y yo sé que…- Neville bajó la mirada en timidez e impotencia de no poder expresarse como quisiera.

-Neville de verdad no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo necesito que me digas tu propósito aquí, que yo sepa tú nunca has querido pisar territorio Slytherin en tu vida- comentó Harry en una voz amigable y confortable, todas las serpientes estaban incrédulas al oír ese tono de voz proveniente de Harry, tan calmante y tranquilizador que no lo reconocían.

-Yo solo estaba buscando el carrito de comida para comprar algo que c-comer y escuché tu voz proveniente d-del compartimento y me sorprendió…-

-Puedes dejar de mentir ahora Neville-interrumpió Harry- te aseguro que eso solo empeora las cosas y demuestra que no confías en mí, por lo tanto no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto- dijo Harry serio eliminando el tono de voz suave, no le agradó que Neville fuera tan reacio a decirle la verdad y confiar

Neville estaba sorprendido que Harry le descubriera mintiéndole, odiaba hacerlo pero tenía que, usando todo el valor y coraje de su muy escondido instinto Gryffindor, Neville se paró y enfrentó a Harry y a los demás.

-Y-yo exijo primero mis respuestas Harry, fui yo el quién pregunto primero y creo que s-solo has estando evitando responder, quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que eres mi amigo Harry, igualmente Luna, pero al parecer ellos dicen la verdad acerca tuyo, nunca quise creerles ni una palabra ya que todo lo que decían no lo veía en ti y viéndote aquí con todos ellos pienso que simplemente me engañaste todo este tiempo, son unas sucias serpientes y tú no pareces quedarte atrás, ¡incluso creo que las superas!- dijo Neville en un arrebato

Harry observó detenidamente cada movimiento y expresión de Neville, escuchó muchas palabras forzadas y que parecían grabadas, como si Neville las hubiera repetido de alguien más, en los ojos del pelinegro solo había confusión y tristeza, dolor por esas palabras y arrepentimiento por haberlas dicho, pero ya lo había hecho y luchaba por seguir con firmeza en sus palabras y no retroceder.

Harry admiraba el coraje del chico, cualquiera estaría pidiendo y rogando disculpas ante el error que ha cometido, ya que en esos momentos todos los Slytherin tenían sus varitas apuntadas hacia Neville con miradas llenas de disgusto y expresión amenazante e intimidante, como toda serpiente haría. Neville seguía con firmeza en pie y no retrocedió en lo que dijo, por supuesto que se notaba su miedo a distancia pero aun así seguía con determinación.

-Como te atreves tú a venir e interrumpir en nuestro compartimento y empezar a insultarnos, aún peor has insultado a Harry quien se supone es o debo decir era tu amigo, no eres mejor que la sangre sucia inmunda y la comadreja asquerosa, en este momento si Harry lo indica podemos hacer que te arrepientas de cada una de las palabras que has dicho con creces y creeme que nos esforzaremos en hacerlo lo menos agradable posible- dijo Draco enojado y con su varita apuntando a escasos centímetros de Neville.

Harry se sorprendió un poco al observar a Draco tan enojado, había observado bien al rubio y a las otras serpientes y ellas no estaban tan enfurecidas por el insulto hacia ellos sino que se encontraban así por el insulto dirigido a él. Incluso Luna parecía tener el instinto de querer tomar su varita por encima de su túnica, aunque en su expresión ella solo miraba tranquila. Harry no imaginaba tanta sobreprotección hacia él en tan poco tiempo, parecían actuar bajo instinto puro que incluso ellos mismos no se daban cuenta. Fue cuando lo vió, una tenue y casi invisible especie de neblina desprendía de él hacia sus nuevos amigos, era casi imperceptible y hacía que la magia de ellos respondiera de inmediato, era como algo mutuo, su magia los protegía y ellos devolvían el favor, una sorpresa agradable e interesante que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar más adelante.

_Por supuesto que lo vamos a aprovechar, no esperaba que se diera tan rápido pero no cambia mucho mis expectativas, después de todo sólo aumentan ya que no esperaba que esta reacción fuera tan fuerte como para enlazar a tan poco tiempo._

'¿Tú ya sabías de esto?

_Sí, planeaba decírtelo luego pero al parecer lo descubriste tú solo. En tan poco tiempo ya hay una reacción de parte de ellos, imagina cuando refuerces tu conexión y se sientan más atraídos hacia ti_

'eso sería sorprendente y satisfactorio de ver, aunque ¿por qué sucede esto?

_Es por su núcleo, tu magia los atrae al igual que tu presencia y poder, reaccionan por instinto puro ahora pero luego más que instinto podrían dar su vida por ti sin dudar a voluntad propia, ¿además del miedo cómo crees que los mortífagos siguen tan fieles al Señor Oscuro? Incluso dan su vida en las redadas por su Señor, aun con los crucios que él les manda ellos siguen ahí sin dudar un solo momento, ese es el verdadero poder y tú lo posees al igual que Voldemort, el color, energía y densidad de sus núcleos son tan similares que bien podrían ser uno solo, es por eso que podrías lograr tantas cosas imposibles si logras trabajar con él, serían imparables._

'Me está gustando todo esto y definitivamente valdrá la pena, ahora veamos qué puedo hacer con Neville, aunque no lo parezca posee talento y estoy dispuesto a ver a donde puede llegar.

_Pues has lo que quieras con el gordito._

Harry solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Thanatos, quería ver hasta donde llegaba la amistad de Neville y cuánto le habían lavado el cerebro, porque sabía muy bien que los traidores de Granger y Weasley tenían que ver mucho en esto.

-Está bien Draco, yo solucionaré esto- dijo Harry colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio y soltando su magia para tranquilizarlo, Draco solo lo miró sorprendido por la descarga de magia en su cuerpo calmándolo y asintió con la cabeza bajando la varita- bajen sus varitas, no hay necesidad de que recurramos a la violencia-

Todos ellos parecían confundidos al principio pero al igual que Draco recibieron las descargas de magia en su cuerpo reaccionando de manera calmante y se relajaron de inmediato bajando sus varitas.

-Sé muy bien Neville que Granger y Weasley son los que te han dado esas ideas sobre mí, también está en mi saber que estás aquí por ellos; pero lo que me gustaría ahora es ver tu punto de vista fuera de las influencias de los demás, quiero oír tu propia opinión por lo que sugiero que empieces respondiendo a mi primera pregunta, si consideras esto injusto responderé a la tuya primero y sólo puedo decirte que mi rivalidad con ellos ha terminado y por eso estoy aquí-

-¿S-son ellos ahora tus amigos?...-

-Creo que teníamos una condición Neville, yo respondí tu pregunta pero tú no estás respondiendo a la mía-

-Hermione y Ron me dijeron que te busque por la zona de Slytherin ya que ellos buscarían por el resto del tren, yo me negué pero empezaron a decirme que no servía para nada y que seguía siendo un debilucho y patético mago, dijeron que estaban tratando de ayudarte y que habías cambiado mucho, por lo que algo te estaba influenciando y alegaron que podrían ser los Slytherin, yo tuve que reunir mucho valor para entrar a la zona y estuve usando el hechizo de los gemelos para mejorar las capacidades auditivas, así es como escuché tu voz y me sorprendió tanto que el impulso me ganó y abrí la puerta- dijo Neville

-Sin dudas ese hechizo de espionaje de los gemelos es muy fuerte, subestimé el hecho de que se atreverían a pensar buscarme aquí por lo que no me preocupé en colocar salas de privacidad potentes-

-Ahora yo quiero que me respondas la pregunta anterior Harry- dijo Neville tratando de manejar sus emociones

-Sí lo son, al igual que yo quiero considerarte, nuestra rivalidad todos estos años sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que como verás Neville, desde el principio ellos hubieran sido mis amigos y yo hubiera sido un orgulloso Slytherin, mi pequeño secreto es que el sombrero me eligió para esa casa y apuntó que todas mis cualidades y actitudes calificaban de sobra para ser una serpiente, yo cometí el error de dejarme influenciar y elegí estar en Griffindor, una casa que no despertaría muchos de mis potenciales y donde no debería pertenecer- dijo Harry despreocupadamente

-Eso...no puede ser posible- dijo Neville en total sorpresa por la información

-Por supuesto que lo es, ahora quiero que tú respondas otra pregunta y sólo es para confirmar mis sospechas ¿desde hace cuánto Weasley y Granger te han estado hablando mal de mí? Y si lo coloco más difícil añadiré a Dumbledore en la ecuación-dijo Harry a lo que Neville abrió los ojos en sorpresa

-Pues…yo no sé de qué estás…-

-Te recomiendo Neville, que no intentes mentir porque me daré cuenta así que dí la verdad, detesto las mentiras y creeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por darte una oportunidad, quiero creer que aún hay esperanzas-

-Antes de venir a Hogwarts, en primer año, el director quería hablar conmigo; pero mi abuela se lo impidió diciendo que no intentara nada ya que yo no serviría en lo que se estuviera proponiendo por ser un fracaso con la magia. El director volvió a intentarlo pero cuando no estuvo mi abuela en casa, él me contó a cerca de ti y tu logro sobre el señor oscuro, me dijo que tú nunca lo derrotaste sino que fue tu madre con magia antigua, me dijo también que yo hubiera sido el elegido pero tú te llevaste todo, que mis padres también sufrieron y prácticamente están muertos, pero nadie se acuerda de ellos como lo hacen con los tuyos, que siempre estaría bajo tu sombra y nadie me notaría, todos estarían ocupados viendo al famoso niño que vivió.

Yo no quise creer nada de lo que me decía, quería creer que Harry Potter era un niño como yo y que me entendería al criarse sin padres, que su vida tenía mucha similitud con la mía, incluso cumplimos años casi el mismo día. Dumbledore me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar y que él se encargaría de invertir los papeles, que tú serías quien estuviera en mi sombra, dijo que me entrenaría y todas esas cosas; pero yo simplemente me negué, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo y tampoco quería.

En el tren Hermione se sentó en mi compartimento y empezó a hablar mal de ti, yo apenas la conocía pero no pude hacer nada, trató de convencerme de lo mismo que dijo Dumbledore. Ese día Trevor nunca se me perdió, solo fue Hermione quien quiso encontrar tu compartimento y dijo que alardearías de tu título de salvador, te ví y no lo hiciste sólo actuaste como cualquier niño, no te ví alguien arrogante sino entusiasta y nervioso.

Siempre trataban de convencerme que me uniera a ellos y actuara a tus espaldas, siempre querían hacerte ver como alguien malo y que sólo llevabas una máscara de inocencia, yo solo seguí sin creerles y te consideraba un amigo. Nunca te dije nada por miedo, nunca ibas a creerme ya que los considerabas familia, nunca dudarías de ellos y su amistad, por eso ví en vano decírtelo, a pesar de las amenazas que me impusieron para no abrir la boca yo quería decirte pero cada que intentaba no podía encontrarte a solas, ya que parabas con ellos en todos lados.

Tú siempre me diste la mano y me ayudaste, creíste en mí y no ví en ti nada de lo que ellos mencionaban… no hasta ahora, parece que ciertamente sólo tuviste una máscara todo este tiempo, parece ser que yo fui el único ingenuo que se creyó tu historia y te consideró un amigo…ya no sé en quién ni en qué creer…-

Los ojos de Neville eran borrosos por las lágrimas reprimidas y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza a los costados, Harry podía verlo sumergido en confusión y sólo Neville podía decidir en qué creer así que sólo lo dejaría a su juicio.

-Te entiendo Neville y muchas gracias por creer ciegamente en mí desde el principio, yo no puedo obligarte a creer en nada y solo reside en ti esa decisión, tú eres el que debe decidir en dónde poner su confianza y fe. Yo siempre te consideré un amigo en el que siempre podía contar y confiar y no me equivoqué, tus palabras son ciertas y no he notado mentira alguna en ellas.

Si tú crees que no debes confiar en mí, solo por haber terminado mi rivalidad con los Slytherin y haya formado una amistad con ellos es tu decisión. Si decides creer en las palabras de Granger y Weasley está en ti, todo lo que yo he hecho ha sido verdadero y nunca he ocultado nada, más bien me las han ocultado a mí y solo puedo preguntarte dos cosas más… ¿Pondrás tu confianza en personas que injurian a espaldas de otro cuando ellas pueden estar haciendo lo mismo contigo?, después de todo ellos decían ser mis amigos y tú sabías desde el principio que nunca lo fueron ¿quién engaña a quién, Neville?-

-nunca había pensado en eso-

-Pues quiero que pienses y tomes tu decisión, dentro de unos días te enviaré una carta que sólo tú podrás leer y nadie va a poder rastrear, allí te explicaré todo y según la respuesta que envíes se decidirá tu destino. La carta tendrá información muy importante y por lo tanto no puedo dejar que otros la obtengan, así que con ella vendrá un objeto mágico.

Si eliges estar conmigo y mantener mi amistad, entonces te estaré esperando y con las instrucciones en la carta el objeto te será útil; más si decides permanecer neutro, ir en mi contra al lado de ellos o siquiera intentar decirle a alguien de todo esto, entonces el objeto activará un hechizo y quedarán borrados todos tus recuerdos de mí aquí en este compartimento y de la información en la carta, después el objeto se desintegrará al igual que la carta como si nunca hubieras pisado este lugar-

-Pero yo…-

-Confío Neville en que no dirás nada en cuanto salgas de aquí y esperarás hasta que te haya llegado mi carta, estoy poniendo mi confianza en ti ahora y quiero que tú confíes en mí una vez más-

-Está bien, yo no les diré nada y esperaré a tu carta y tu explicación, comprendo que sería fácil para ti obliviatarme sin deparos ahora mismo-

-tengo fe en que tomarás la decisión correcta Neville, yo sé que lo harás-dijo Luna y Neville solo asintió y salió del compartimento.

-¿Estás seguro de que no dirá nada?-

-Tranquilo Draco, él no dirá nada y además al igual que Luna sé que él elegirá bien-

-Yo no entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto en que él esté de nuestro lado, nunca ha resaltado en nada más que Herbología y su capacidad mágica es casi la de un Squib-

-Neville tiene talento y estoy seguro que puede hacer mejores cosas, el año pasado se desempeñó bastante bien y puede llegar a más, él es muy determinado con el incentivo correcto y puede llegar a ser muy leal y paciente, lo que significa que toma cuidado de las cosas con detenimiento, ya lo habéis oído antes, confió en mi a pesar de todo y también rechazó todas aquellas ofertas de grandeza, al menos quiero darle una oportunidad y retribuirle-

-Bueno yo no puedo contradecirte así que sólo habrá que esperar los resultados-dijo Draco justo antes de que el tren se detuviera para anunciar que habían llegado a la estación de King's Cross

-Os veré en unos días chicos, procuren guardar muchas energías ya que nuestro trabajo será arduo y Draco, haz lo posible para no cruzarte con él, planea cualquier excusa en tu haber y no llames la atención-

-Por supuesto, la oclumancia no sirve de mucho en su presencia, así que ya preparé algunas excusas convincentes-

-Bien, vamos Luna, no podemos dejar que nos vean salir de aquí- dijo Harry cubriéndolos a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad y saliendo del compartimento hacia otro vacío para aparentar.

Harry se despidió de Luna y salió del tren a recoger sus cosas, encogió sus pertenencias y colocó un encanto espejismo en la jaula de Hedwig para que ningún muggle la notara. Tenía un poco de dinero muggle lo suficiente para coger un taxi e ir a la casa de sus tíos, ya que ellos no vendrían a recogerlo.

La Orden había dispuesto vigilarlo en casa de sus tíos y luego de unos días debería estar en casa de los Weasley o al menos esos eran los planes de la orden, Harry tenía otras cosas que hacer y otros lugares a donde ir. Su primera parada debía ser el Callejón Diagon, para revisar sus cuentas y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Así que apenas comenzó el día se dirigió a la calle con su varita y unas cuantas monedas que aún le quedaban para el autobús noctámbulo, un hechizo simple y verbal de glamour le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido fácilmente a vista de la población mágica y una vez estuvo listo llamó al autobús.

A velocidad sorprendente el enorme autobús morado ya estaba en frente con Stan en la puerta y saludándolo con el típico discurso de siempre. Harry tomó uno de los asientos más cercanos de inmediato y colocó un hechizo no verbal de fijación para que no le afecten los impulsos bruscos del autobús. Stan intentaba hacerle conversación; pero Harry solo respondía con simples monosílabos o sonidos, Stan de inmediato se aburrió por lo que le dejó en paz y se fue a ver a Ernie, el conductor.

-Y ya llegamos al Caldero Chorreante, son unos 11 sickles- dijo Stan en cuanto llegaron

-Aquí tienes- dijo Harry entregándole las monedas y bajando del autobús

-Gracias por utilizar nuestro servicio, que tengas un buen día, ¡vamos Ernie!- dijo Stan y de inmediato el autobús desapareció de la vista

Harry ingresó al Caldero Chorreante y caminó hacia la parte de atrás sin distracciones donde estaba la entrada al callejón Diagon, afortunadamente el bar estaba casi vacío por lo que no fue difícil pasar desapercibido. Después de tocar los ladrillos en la pared la entrada al callejón se reveló y Harry tomó rumbo de inmediato hacia Gringotts.

El imponente banco de los duendes seguía tal como estaba la primera vez que lo había visitado, no había pisado el banco en años ya que el dinero que necesitaba siempre era enviado a comienzos de año para comprar sus útiles; pero después nunca tuvo necesidad de más dinero. Thanatos le había dicho que Dumbledore había hecho muchas cosas con su dinero y que le esperaba una sorpresa porque él no le quiso decir nada más. Conociendo lo sucio que podía jugar el viejo se esperaba lo peor, tenía que sacar lo mejor de su dinero y debía ser él quien debía manejarlo; no el maldito viejo metiche. Ya vería que hacer.

Con total seguridad Harry se acercó a uno de los pocos duendes que estaban desocupados y sin enormes filas de magos y brujas esperando ser atendidos. El duende tenía un ceño fruncido como los demás, su pelo era de un color pardo y sus largos dedos parecían estar cubiertos por una especie de guantes, llevaba el uniforme de Gringotts y según por el color plata de la insignia que llevaba en el pecho con orgullo, Harry podía deducir que el duende era de un alto medio cargo en el banco, para ser un duende de ese nivel Harry se sorprendió de que fuera tan joven, al menos eso le decía que el duende había hecho muy buenos negocios y manejaba muy bien el dinero. Thanatos le había dicho que los trate como seres de respeto e igualdad ya que ellos detestaban a los magos por tratarlos como seres inferiores.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry James Potter y desearía poder tener un informe completo de todas las cuentas que poseo aquí además de mis pertenencias inmobiliarias- dijo Harry tomando uso de su voz cortés y melodiosa

-Señor Potter, ha sido tiempo desde que ha pisado este lugar, mi nombre es Burdreck y para su suerte soy uno de los encargados de las cuentas bancarias de los Potter y todo lo referente; esto tomará tiempo así que usted puede acompañarme hacia mi oficina para tratar estos asuntos- dijo el duende

-Por supuesto Burdreck y muchas gracias- dijo Harry inclinando un poco y casi notable la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Entonces, sígame- dijo Burdreck sorprendido de que un mago haga tal gesto y lo trate tan respetuosamente, el joven irradiaba poder e inteligencia, una combinación que a los duendes les era difícil admitir en un mago.

Harry siguió a Burdreck por un pasillo enorme donde se hallaban cuadros de duendes y sus batallas, había algunos objetos de oro y joyas también que daban a entender la riqueza que poseían. Llegaron a una puerta que tenía el nombre de Burdreck escrito en letras doradas en lenguaje gobblin, cuando ingresaron Harry notó que la oficina era nada como el exterior, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, muy iluminado y algunos cuadros colgaban en las paredes, de ahí nada más resaltaba porque sólo era el escritorio de madera enorme y otra puerta más en la habitación.

-Tome asiento señor Potter, aquí usted tiene que dejar caer tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino para confirmar su identidad, son normas que se deben seguir aunque yo ya haya visto a través de su simple hechizo de glamour-dijo Burdreck entregándole un pergamino amarillo y un cuchillo de plata con gemas rojas en el mango.

Harry asintió y despojó el glamour al ya no necesitarlo, tomó el cuchillo y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, dejó caer tres gotas de su sangre en el pergamino y luego observó cómo su herida se cerró inmediatamente. Burdreck tomó el pergamino y confirmó la identidad de Harry. A continuación el duende introdujo una pluma dorada en el pergamino justo donde Harry había dejado caer su sangre, la pluma atravesó el papel como si de un tintero se tratase y cambió su color a un pardo violáceo. Burdreck extrajo la pluma y escribió en un pergamino el nombre de Harry, de inmediato este se llenó de letras mágicamente y entonces el duende procedió a darle un vistazo rápido para luego entregárselo a Harry.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**¨Heredero de la noble casa de los Potter¨**_

_***Las cantidades de dinero están redondeadas en aproximación de galeones a gusto acordado del cliente***_

_**Bóvedas de la casa: 895 523 020 483 galeones**_

_**Bóveda personal de James Potter: 194 698 300 galeones**_

_**Bóveda personal de Lily Potter: 35 790 000 galeones**_

_***Estas bóvedas, La Mansión Potter y demás propiedades incluyendo la casa del valle de Godric, el anillo de la familia, los asientos en el Wizengamot y reliquias de la familia se le otorgarán cuando cumpla los 17 años de edad, se verifique su mayoría de edad o crecimiento mágico.**_

_**Bóveda de fondos educativos: 798 000 galeones**_

_**Bóveda personal de Harry Potter: 37 000 galeones (congelado de ingresos después del primer año)**_

_***Estas últimas bóvedas son de utilización libre, el guardián mágico tiene potestad sobre las demás bóvedas hasta su mayoría de edad.**_

_**¨Heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black¨**_

_**Bóvedas de la casa: 4 973 600 694 000 galeones**_

_**Bóvedas personales de Orión Black: 367 000 000 galeones (sin tocar desde su muerte)**_

_**Bóvedas personales de Walburga Black: 200 321 000 galeones (sin tocar desde su muerte)**_

_**Bóvedas personales de Sirius Black: 132 526 000 galeones**_

_**Bóvedas personales, Mansión Black, propiedades en otros países, asientos en el Wizengamot, reliquias familiares y anillo de la familia se otorgarán en cuanto se cumplan los 17 años de edad y el contrato de sangre establecido.**_

_**Bóvedas Black y Grimmauld Place 12 están a completa disposición del heredero.**_

-Burdreck ¿cómo es que soy el heredero de la familia Black?- preguntó Harry aún sorprendido por la información y también por todas la riquezas que le pertenecían.

-Sirius Black dejó muy esclarecido en un testamento personal a cerca de hacerlo su heredero y también le dejó una carta. Al morir se leyó su testamento legal de Gringotts a todos a los que se incluían en él, por supuesto que se le envió a usted una carta de invitación en el mes de agosto, pero nunca vino ni envió respuesta por lo que dejamos en secreto sus pertenencias al igual que la carta. ¿Quiere leerlo usted mismo?- Preguntó Burdreck y Harry asintió- entonces permítame―

Sin nada más ingresó un duende por la puerta que Harry había observado antes, era casi calvo y parecía más viejo, le entregó el documento a Burdreck y salió de inmediato. Burdreck confirmó los papeles y se los entregó a Harry quien comenzó a leer la carta del mismo puño y letra de su padrino.

_Hola Cornamentita, _

_De seguro si estás leyendo esto debo haber cometido una estupidez y estoy muerto, sólo espero morir de una manera respetable al menos y no patéticamente por alguna idiotez mía como resbalándome en el piso o siquiera víctima de alguna broma de los gemelos, eso dañaría mi orgullo de merodeador. Creo que no te llegué a contar que cuando éramos jóvenes merodeadores, tu padre y yo prometimos morir de viejos en una última broma épica digna de llevarse nuestras vidas hacia el otro lado. No cumplí esa promesa ni tampoco James pero al menos espero haber muerto por algo bueno y sobre todo haberte protegido, daría con gusto mi propia vida por ti._

_Cachorro no quiero que te estés lamentando por mi muerte ni tampoco estés triste, a todos nos llega el momento y debemos aceptarlo, la muerte mayormente se lleva a las personas dejando cabos sueltos o a personas que aún las necesitan; son pocas aquellas personas que tienen una muerte después de haber cumplido sus objetivos y haber tenido vidas felices, son ellas las que ven a la muerte como un amigo y la acompañan con alegría y paz._

_Yo quisiera que tú pudieras ser una de esas personas, quisiera que tú puedas llegar a vivir como realmente mereces y luego cuando estés listo puedas pagarme una visita y molestemos a tu padre con las bromas que te enseñé. Has sido para mí como un verdadero hijo, desde que naciste mi corazón dio un vuelco feliz y de inmediato sabía que te querría como propio es por eso que yo planeaba adoptarte, de hecho siempre estuvo en mis planes hacerlo incluso cuando James y Lily estuvieron vivos, a veces incluso les bromeaba con adoptarte y criarte yo mismo a lo que ellos siempre me respondían que me busque una mujer que ya era hora._

_Sabes que podría pasarme escribiendo tantas cosas y mis historias nunca terminarían por lo que voy a pasar algo importante. (IMAGINAME SERIO POR UNA VEZ) Cachorro, sé que esto te sonará un poco extraño y también sé que será difícil de procesar pero hagas lo que hagas nunca confíes por completo en Dumbledore, yo cometí ese error y lo pagué muy crudo, sabía que me iba a morir muy pronto desde el principio por la guerra que lidiábamos, sabía que mis expectativas de vida eran muy pequeñas; pero aunque viví muy poco de lo que hubiera querido me alegro de haberlos compartido contigo._

_Con el ministerio en mi busca y también al estar con la Orden yo sabía que no podría estar mucho tiempo, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice y todos los sacrificios que tomé fueron solo y únicamente para ti y por ti, no fue por nadie más, sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte pero así es, todos ellos aunque piensen que uno es demasiado ingenuo y niñato para darse cuenta están equivocados, yo sé que ellos no se sacrificarían por ti, salvarían sus pellejos primero y para hacerlo te protegen, porque tú los puedes salvar, porque sólo te utilizan y eso es más egoísta de lo que yo hago, yo sólo espero poder sacarte de ahí lo más antes posible y fingir es lo único que me queda para lograrlo, si no lo hice te ruego me disculpes. Mi meta era irme contigo y vivir solo los dos como dos hombres solteros en tranquilidad y paz, no incluyo a Remus porque él debe ocuparse de Tonks, sé que lunático logrará estar con ella y seguirá los consejos que le dí._

_Si alguna vez llegas a cruzar palabras con Narcissa dile que siempre fue una de mis primas favoritas y lamento no haber seguido muchos de sus consejos, ella me defendió muchas veces y de niños teníamos muchas cosas en común. Bellatrix aunque sea una mujer completamente loca ahora, antes también lo era pero no a esos grados, siempre era la más seria y parecíamos opuestos, aunque ella me cubría muchas veces cuando hacía mis bromas y se reía con nosotros. Me dijo una vez que yo era el único capaz de hacerla reír con una broma dirigida a ella. Bellatrix ha sufrido demasiado por la presión de la familia y también por muchos traumas y sinceramente espero que no tenga una muerte horrible ni infeliz._

_No quiero alargarlo más y aburrirte por lo que sólo voy a repetirte que nunca confíes por completo en Dumbledore, siempre toma tus precauciones y espero que te des cuenta a tiempo de las cosas, yo no lo hice y estoy pagando el precio de la perdida de mis seres queridos, seguro que yo también moriré por su culpa o tal vez por cualquier cosa del destino. Le dejé a Gurdham, el duende encargado de las cuentas y bóvedas Black, que te realice el ritual, solo si tú quieres claro está, él te explicará mejor todo eso, encontré el ritual en la biblioteca de mi familia y es de magia negra pero necesaria si lo quieres hacer, qué más se esperaría de mi familia. De seguro tus genes Black actuarán de manera favorable y el resultado será más poderoso._

_Me despido cachorro, creo que me pasé de líneas en la carta, te apoyé siempre, te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas mi hijo, es tú vida y mereces vivirla como te plazca, encuentra la felicidad y no olvides que siempre estaré allí contigo y a tu lado._

_Canuto._

'Gracias por todo Canuto' pensó Harry y reprimió con esfuerzo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no podía permitirse llorar, ya había derramado bastante por Sirius y debía de parar. Guardó la carta, después de todo le pertenecía y se dirigió a Burdreck.

-En cuanto terminemos quiero que por favor llames a Gurdham, necesito que me hable del ritual-

-Como quieras, entonces ¿continuamos?-

-Por supuesto-

Olio crayolo a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de veras. Lamento dejar el capi aquí pero ya continuaré después en el siguiente, espero que les guste y si no, entonces háganmelo saber para recompensarles. Os amo mucho mucho y no dejen de comentar, no leemos al próximo cap.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10.-**_

Las preguntas carcomían a Harry desesperadamente, ese pergamino generó muchas dudas e incertidumbres que no podía esperar por respuestas, tantas cosas de las que guardaba total ignorancia sólo por poner su total confianza en el viejo y nunca preocuparse por ver las verdaderas condiciones en la que estaba. Harry decidió guardar la compostura y preguntarle al duende sus dudas.

-Muy aparte de ser el heredero de la familia Black, he notado que mi familia ha tenido cuentas tambien, además mis padres tenían bóvedas e incluso hay una mía, yo nunca antes hubiera pensado que tendría tanto, cuando me hablaron de lo que dejaron mis padres para mí en Gringotts, solo pensé que eran los fondos fiduciarios de mis estudios, no imaginé que tendría otras bóvedas ni tampoco propiedades―

-Como usted sabe Sr. Potter, su familia paterna es una antigua y noble casa sangre pura, por lo tanto es entendible que posea muchas riquezas y propiedades. La familia Potter en sus tiempos era tan importante como la familia Malfoy incluso, lamentablemente dejó de interesarse por sus ganancias y riquezas asentándose en un solo sitio y viviendo una vida no tan interesada en los negocios ni conviviendo con otras familias sangre pura, aunque claro que mantenían sus comodidades.

Sin embargo Charlus Potter, su abuelo, hizo excelentes negocios con nosotros en su juventud, así que es por eso que las ganancias de su bóveda principal no cesan. Además el Sr. James Potter como anterior heredero de la familia poseía una bóveda también, al igual que se acostumbra en las familias sangre pura. Él tuvo muchos ingresos en su trabajo de auror y su esposa también además de la dote matrimonial, en la cual ella recibió una gran cantidad de parte de la familia – explicó Burdreck

-¿Y cómo es que yo poseo una bóveda personal?, que yo sepa nunca abrí una- cuestionó Harry

-Sus padres le abrieron una al mes de haber nacido, normalmente se realiza al año de nacimiento pero al parecer sus padres ya sospechaban lo que iba a suceder. Es costumbre que el Señor de una casa abra una bóveda personal para su hijo al año de nacer, a esta cuenta se dan ingresos mensuales generosos dependiendo de la riqueza familiar. Es decisión de los padres elegir la edad para que su hijo pueda utilizar libremente ese dinero, aunque su propósito principal es para cuando se cumplan los diecisiete años ya que así el hijo puede utilizar el dinero como quiera mientras se prepara para los veintiuno que es cuando mayormente se les da el cargo oficial de señores de la familia, la mayoría de familias optan para dar a sus hijos cuando terminan su educación mágica-

-En el pergamino decía que mi cuenta dejó de recibir ingresos después del primer año de ser abierta ¿a qué se debe eso?-

-Bueno eso tendría que verlo en los archivos de mis otros colegas, ellos fueron los que estuvieron manejando últimamente las cuentas y encargándose de los ingresos, yo estuve muy ocupado por lo que no tengo mucho conocimiento acerca de eso- dijo Burdreck abriendo un cajón del escritorio y buscando unos pergaminos, una vez encontró lo que buscaba se puso a revisarlos.

Harry estaba esperando a que Burdreck termine de revisar los documentos, se notaba un poco en las reacciones del duende mientras revisaba, que no le iba a agradar a Harry lo que se encontrara inscrito en el pergamino. Harry sólo observaba con refinada paciencia hasta que Burdreck dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio y le dirigió una seria mirada.

-Sr. Potter yo iré directo al punto; pero trataré de explicarle lo más que pueda sus dudas- dijo el duende-. Su tutor mágico empezó a mover sus cuentas apenas dos meses después de la muerte de sus padres, como usted pudo notar en los informes de sus posesiones, la bóveda que alberga todos sus bienes personales, o como se puede resumir su propia cuenta personal, fue cerrada al año de abrirse, por lo que no recibió más ingresos y por lo tanto no creció en ningún número. Hay registros de que usted como héroe del mundo mágico fue acreedor de mucho dinero enviado por muchos magos y brujas en agradecimiento, además de eso muchas familias que no tenían herederos le entregaron sus fortunas y asientos del Wizengamot como también propiedades y reliquias.

Está registrado que todos los ingresos de su bóveda como también los obsequios de los magos y brujas fueron trasladados a una cuenta que está bajo el dominio de Albus Dumbledore, su tutor. Él ha retirado sumas de dinero de dicha bóveda como tambien de la bóveda familiar, además ha estado usando todos sus asientos del Wizengamot y retiró una reliquia de la bóveda familiar. La familia Weasley también ha retirado mucho dinero de la bóveda principal bajo la firma de su tutor al igual que una bruja llamada Hermione Granger quien tiene una bóveda personal la cual recibe ingresos desde la bóveda principal de la familia Potter, esto también bajo la firma de su tutor-

-Ese viejo es totalmente imposible…- dijo Harry moderando su enfado lo más posible.- ¿hay alguna otra cosa más que haya movido el director en mis cuentas?-

-No hay más registros, por lo que puedo asegurarle que eso es todo, ¿Está usted seguro de que no tenía conocimiento de todas estas cosas?-

-Por supuesto que no, esta es la segunda vez que piso este banco después de casi cinco años que fue la primera, yo no tenía idea de todas estas cosas y desconocía de tener tantos bienes-

-Pues hay registros de que se han enviado muchas cartas a usted informándole el estado de sus cuentas y los movimientos realizados, también se enviaron los informes de las bóvedas Black pero nunca se recibió alguna respuesta-

-Yo nunca he recibido alguna carta de Gringotts, a excepción de las que envían a principios de año para las compras de mis útiles de estudio y una cantidad para mis gastos, eso si es que los Weasley no lo recibían antes por mí. También dijiste que habían enviado una carta citándome para la lectura del testamento de mi padrino, yo nunca recibí una carta, razón por la cual no asistí. ¿Es posible que mis cartas estén siendo interceptadas?-

―Pues con lo que está usted diciendo ahora es la mayor de las posibilidades a notar Sr. Potter, ningún mago puede burlar las medidas de seguridad de Gringotts incluso en las cartas que enviamos, a excepción de que sea un mago muy poderoso o al menos un genio―

―Entiendo, en ese caso ¿puedo pedirle realizar unos cambios en mis cuentas?― preguntó Harry

―Me temo que usted solo puede realizar algunos cambios limitados ya que aún es menor de edad y su tutor mágico es quien debe dar los permisos necesarios―

―En ese caso me gustaría hacer unas negociaciones con usted Burdreck, aseguro que le traerá muy buenos y grandes beneficios y sé que debes ser un buen negociante para tener un cargo tan alto en Gringotts siendo tan joven― el lado manipulador de Harry salió a flote

―Pues me gustaría escuchar lo que propone Sr. Potter―dijo Burdreck a quien le brillaban los ojos

―Usted será el único responsable y encargado de las cuentas de dos grandes y muy adineradas familias sangre pura, la honorable y noble casa de los Potter y la ancestral y noble casa de los Black, al ser usted el único encargado obtendrá las ganancias de ambas casas y por supuesto un beneficio más de mi parte. Voy a renovar el contrato que hizo mi abuelo y le pondré algunas mejoras que estoy seguro aumentarán las ganancias para ambos al doble o inclusive más y haré lo mismo con la casa Black. Si puedo recordar algunos estudios al usted manejar dos casas antiguas sangre pura y con muchas riquezas en su haber, sería ascendido de inmediato obteniendo un mejor puesto y de un rango muy alto. Como ve usted es una oferta muy generosa y se obtendrán ganancias abundantes―dijo Harry con una sonrisa

―Debo decir que su oferta es muy tentadora Sr. Potter, ¿qué es lo que usted quiere ganar?―

―Yo simplemente quiero que Albus Dumbledore deje de ser mi tutor mágico y no tenga ningún tipo de poder sobre mí, sé que aún soy menor de edad; pero dado que mi tutor mágico nunca cumplió con su deber es de cuenta que nunca lo he tenido, por lo tanto no estoy en necesidad de tener uno. Dumbledore nunca me ha informado de nada y ha ocultado todo esto de mí, ha hecho todos esos movimientos en mis bóvedas sin mi consentimiento o permiso y se ha aprovechado de su cargo para retirar grandes cantidades de dinero para beneficios propios. También quiero que las cuentas de la familia Weasley y Hermione Granger dejen de recibir ingresos por parte de mis bóvedas. Además todo lo que Albus Dumbledore ha movido en mis cuentas debe regresar incluyendo los ingresos que fueron retirados de mi bóveda personal y por supuesto esta debe dejar de estar congelada―

―Lo que pide usted señor Potter es muy difícil de lograr por algún duende corriente, ya que asumo usted querrá que todo esto quede entre nosotros dos solamente, pero ya que yo no soy ningún duende corriente puedo tramitar todo esto entre las sombras sin mucha dificultad e incluso puedo hacer muchas cosas más. Usted quedará sin obligación de tener algún tutor mágico y será completamente independiente de utilizar sus cuentas con absoluta libertad considerado mayor de edad. Además todo su dinero perdido será reintegrado a sus cuentas y bajo las sombras. Todos los informes y cartas llegarán a usted bajo hechizos de magia antigua y protecciones de sangre para que nadie pueda interceptar ni leer sus cartas, por supuesto esto será gracias a su excelente colaboración para el banco y por ser uno de nuestros mejores clientes― dijo Burdreck con una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos

―Entonces ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted Burdreck― dijo Harry devolviendo la sonrisa

―Igualmente Sr. Potter, estaré enviándole los informes en un plazo cercano y como creo que ya hemos terminado con estos asuntos ¿desea que llame al duende que está encargado _por ahora _de las cuentas Black?―

―Sí, por favor―

―En efecto. Espere un momento―

Harry esperó pacientemente mientras Burdreck se retiraba de la habitación por unos minutos y luego regresó acompañado del mismo duende que anteriormente había ingresado.

―Mi nombre es Gurdham señor Potter, está en mi conocimiento que usted ya ha leído la carta de Sirius Black, por lo tanto está en mi deber explicarle lo que me encargó hacer antes de su muerte. Usted en cierto porcentaje es el heredero de la familia ya que el señor Black así lo quiso, pero esto no puede ser del todo completo por el régimen y condición que establece la familia. El señor Black encontró un ritual de sangre que combina una adopción de sangre sin necesidad de estar él presente o siquiera vivo, también incluye la total aceptación de la familia como uno de los suyos y por lo tanto un Black. El señor Black no dejó más especificaciones y dijo que usted iría descubriendo más en el transcurrir del tiempo, una vez ejercido el ritual usted podría acceder a todas las bóvedas sin restricción cuando sea nombrado señor de la casa una vez cumpla los diecisiete―

―P_or supuesto apenas sea considerado mayor de edad―_ dijo Burdreck y Harry entendió el mensaje en las palabras, al ya no tener necesidad de un tutor y con la ayuda de Burdreck, podría considerarse mayor de edad, claro que Gurdham no tenía que enterarse.

―En ese caso yo estoy dispuesto a realizar el ritual Gurdham―dijo Harry al duende

―muy bien entonces, ¿quiere hacerlo usted ahora?―

―Sí, por supuesto―

El duende asintió con la cabeza y con un chasquido de dedos una puerta apareció al lado del escritorio, Harry recibió la indicación para ingresar y siguió a los dos duendes hacia la habitación recién creada. Era un espacio oscuro y apenas iluminado a descripción de Harry, el piso de piedra era frío y ningún objeto se apreciaba a la vista. Gurdham hizo aparecer un pergamino entre sus manos y Harry pudo distinguir unos diagramas con runas intrincadas plasmados en él.

― Usted debe colocarse en el centro de la habitación Sr. Potter― le indicó Gurdham a lo que Harry hizo sin comentarios

―El proceso no tomará mucho tiempo ni tampoco será muy doloroso si la sangre Black lo admite y aprueba como heredero― explicó Burdreck

Gurdham hizo aparecer una especie de esfera roja y otra transparente con nubes grises flotando en su interior, ambas esferas estaban suspendidas mágicamente en el aire y luego el duende hizo aparecer un último objeto, un frasco púrpura pequeño el cual Harry supuso era una poción.

Gurdham tomó el pergamino y lo hizo flotar al centro de la habitación justo por encima de Harry, el pergamino empezó a desaparecer hasta que líneas brillantes se dibujaban en el suelo, cuando el pergamino terminó de desaparecer por completo, Harry observó que lo que antes había visto inscrito en el, ahora estaba dibujado en el suelo. Era una especie de estrella con varias puntas repartidas en distintas direcciones simétricas, un pequeño remolino es donde estaba parado Harry, justo en el centro de la estrella. Runas e inscripciones se hallaban repartidas por todo el diagrama con intrincados dibujos, su padrino debió haberse esforzado mucho para hacerlo.

―En la esfera roja que usted observa está la sangre de su padrino, mientras que en la otra está una porción de su magia y esencia. Esto es necesario para que el ritual se realice, ya que ha a falta del Sr. Black en este mundo esto reemplazará su presencia― dijo Gurdham y envió las dos esferas flotantes al centro del diagrama donde desaparecieron y la luz que emanaba del dibujo en el suelo se tornó de un color rojizo. Gurdham también levitó la poción hasta Harry y este la tomó en sus manos para después, a indicación del duende, ingerirla.

Harry sintió algo parecido a tomar una bebida muy helada bajando por su garganta, luego una sensación muy extraña que le invadió todo el cuerpo. El diagrama empezó a reducirse a su alrededor y las líneas se desdibujaban para envolverse en Harry por un momento y luego desaparecer. Harry sentía que las líneas de luz roja le quemaban un poco la piel, más allá de eso no sintió otra incomodidad más que la de su sangre calentándose y enfriándose de un momento a otro, sentía pequeños adormecimientos en varias partes de su cuerpo y estaba un poco mareado.

―Creo que la sangre Black lo ha aceptado sin problemas Sr. Potter, después de todo usted ya la llevaba en sus venas, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora la casa misma y su magia le acepta como un digno heredero― dijo Gurdham retirándose de la habitación.

Harry aún se sentía un poco raro después de salir de Gringotts, sus ojos le picaban un poco, su audición a veces se anulaba como si estuviera bajo el agua, sentía adormecida la piel, le irritaba un poco la nariz y sentía la boca seca. Decidió dejar eso de lado ya que lo más probable era que debía ser causa del ritual que había realizado y le tardaría un poco acostumbrarse. Había retirado una generosa cantidad de dinero de sus bóvedas para poder comprar en el callejón Diagon antes de por fin retirarse de Gringotts. Burdreck le había entregado una especie de cristal pequeño con arena dorada flotante en el interior, el duende dijo que se le llamaba "orbope", era esferoide y tenía tres amatistas incrustadas en ella, la esfera era del tamaño de una pequeña canica o un poco más grande y se les daba a los señores de la familia para que puedan retirar grandes cantidades de dinero de sus bóvedas, también se podía pagar con ella como una especie de tarjeta de crédito ya que si no tendrían que pagar en demasiadas monedas si compraban algo de valor.

Cualquier mago podría también gozar de ella siempre y cuando tenga una buena cantidad de riquezas guardadas en Gringotts. Las piedras incrustadas reflejaban la riqueza y las funciones que la protegían. Con una piedra el usuario encontraría la esfera por más que esta se pierda, así se aseguraría de no perderla por ningún motivo. Con dos piedras la esfera estaba asegurada con protecciones fuertes hechas por los mismos gobblins, así nadie más que el usuario podría usarla en caso de que puedan burlar el hechizo de la primera piedra que le impide perderse. Con tres piedras podrías convocarla en cualquier momento y lugar sin límite de tiempo, así no tendrías que estar como los otros que deberían tener la esfera en un collar, pulsera o cualquier cosa donde pudieran llevarla, además era imposible de robar, cambiar o falsificar.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue colocarse el glamour notando que su magia le respondía incluso con más facilidad que antes, era como una extensión más de su cuerpo y que manejaba con total naturalidad. Con una sonrisa salió del banco de los duendes y se encaminó a la tienda de baúles, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo cuando encontró a Ron y Hermione husmeando en sus pertenencias. Aunque no estaba escondiendo nada puede que tenga que hacerlo más adelante y era necesario colocar más seguridad en sus cosas.

―Buenos días joven ¿qué es lo que puedo ofrecerle?― le preguntó el vendedor en el mostrador

―Buen día a usted también señor, quisiera un baúl de buena categoría, con excelente seguridad y muy espacioso―

―Oh entonces puedo ofrecerle dos excelentes baúles que llegaron ayer por la noche y de la más alta calidad recién por estrenar. El primero está forrado en piel roja y es de madera de cedro, tiene decoraciones en oro y de buen diseño, posee cuatro compartimentos muy espaciosos, el primero de uso libre, el segundo es una biblioteca con espacio para tres mil libros, hay un armario enorme para mil prendas y el ultimo es un espacio para almacenar pociones y todo lo necesario en un laboratorio. El segundo baúl está forrado en cuero negro con incrustaciones de esmeralda y adornos en plata con diseño elegante, posee seis compartimentos mágicos mejorados. Hay un compartimento de uso libre y con hechizos de sin fondo, tambien está una biblioteca con espacio para seis mil libros y un laboratorio de pociones, además hay un armario para más de tres mil prendas y un compartimento divido con hechizos de refrigeración y calefacción correspondientes para conservar lo que quiera. El último es una habitación muy espaciosa con una cama, armario, escritorio, librero conectado a la biblioteca del baúl, baño, una ventana mágica que dará vista a lo que desee. Solo tiene lo básico pero usted puede decorarla a su gusto y con los colores que desee―

―Se ve que ambos baúles son de excelencia, pero me llevaré el segundo así que necesito que le coloque los hechizos de peso pluma, reducción y seguridad―

―Aun no le he dicho el precio del baúl…―

―No es necesario, le pagaré lo que cueste así que no hay problema― dijo Harry invocando el orbope y dándoselo al vendedor para que se cobrara.

El vendedor al ver las tres incrustaciones de amatistas se sorprendió y se apresuró a cobrar la cantidad para empezar a trabajar en los hechizos del baúl.

―Tome su orbope, fueron unos 137 258 galeones por el baúl y los hechizos joven, en cuanto a los hechizos de seguridad el baúl solo responde a su magia y a la contraseña que usted desee, cuando necesite un compartimento solo piense en él y diga la contraseña. Esta mochila es de regalo por su grandiosa compra y está conectada al baúl, además puede diseñarla a su gusto―

―Muchas gracias―dijo Harry golpeando con la punta de su varita el baúl y este se encogió al tamaño de una caja de cerillas.

―Gracias a usted por su compra―dijo el vendedor justo antes de que Harry saliera

Después de la compra del baúl, Harry se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts para comprar libros que necesitaba y algunos que le parecieron interesantes. Después de eso su siguiente parada fue la botica de Slug y Jigger donde compró los ingredientes para las pociones que necesitaba preparar y deshacerse de los rastreos que tenía el ministerio sobre él y su varita. Una de sus paradas más largas fue en Madame Malkin para renovar su armario por completo.

―Mucho gusto jovencito, bienvenido a Madam Malkin donde encontrarás lo mejor en prendas de vestir, ¿Qué desea escoger?― le pregunto una de las empleadas

―Necesito conjuntos completos de ropa, túnicas y demás, desde informal hasta lo más formal y elegante que tenga―

―Oh pues una renovación completa de su armario ¿eh?, bueno en ese caso acompañame que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer en un buen ejemplar como usted― le halago la empleada con un guiño, su glamour no fue exagerado ni le cambió mucho por lo que seguía siendo muy apuesto.

―Muchas gracias― respondió Harry antes de reunir toda la paciencia posible para estar durante unas cuantas horas eligiendo la ropa y tomándose medidas

En total fueron varias túnicas con corte informal y casual, túnicas de gala y cortes hermosos con las más finas de las sedas y diseños maravillosos dignos de realeza, chalecos a juego, otras prendas de ropa como camisas, camisetas y polerones ajustados pero con buena comodidad y de un material de primera que podría soportar cualquier cosa. Varios pantalones de vestir, de cuero y normales, la mayoría contaba con el detalle de tener la parte de abajo más pegada al cuerpo y no lucía acampanado u holgado. Guantes de piel de dragón sin dedos, de cuero y otros con detalles metálicos en diseño de cinta que llegaban por debajo del codo. Chaquetas de cuero, de telas variadas y algunas con influencia muggle. Corbatas, bufandas, cinturones y otros accesorios metálicos además de comprar botas, botines, zapatos y también incluso deportivos. Todas las prendas eran de variaciones de los colores negro, azul, verde, gris, rojo vino, plata y marrón e incluso algunos en purpura.

Después de cuatro horas de haber estado en Madame Malkin se dirigió al callejón Knocturn para conseguir los ingredientes que no podía conseguir en Diagon. Cambió el glamour haciéndole parecer más adulto y así pasar más desapercibido por el sombrío callejón. Consiguió también varios libros de magia negra en Burgin y Burkes y algunos interesantes objetos que transportó a su bóveda por medio de su orbope, por supuesto esa función era gracias a la piedra amatista que había elegido y que le permitía transportar lo que desee directamente a su bóveda.

Caminaba ya de regreso para poder irse cuando de pronto sintió una persona acercándose por detrás no muy sigilosamente, la magia del hombre se sentía agitada y nerviosa. Al parecer no era un tipo muy listo y estaba bebido por el olor que despedía, Harry no sabía como pero su olfato se había agudizado a un nivel sobrehumano, suponía que era por eso que le estaba picando la nariz apenas terminó el ritual que había hecho, después averiguaría.

El hombre se acercaba cada vez más y Harry seguía su recorrido normal, si el hombre se atrevía a atacarlo entonces él no se haría responsable de su desgraciada suerte de elegir no a una víctima sino un cazador.

―Pero mira que hombrecito tan lindo está paseando por estas calles, por tu carita bonita debo suponer que cargas un buen dinerito eh, anda soltando antes de que te corte la garganta―

Harry pudo sentir al hombre a su espalda demasiado cerca para su gusto, despedía un olor horrible a alcohol y su magia era muy desordenada y turbulenta. Thanatos en su cabeza intentaba comunicarse con él por lo que le cedió el paso libre.

'_Así que tenemos una presa tan estúpida como para ir directo a su muerte'_

'Hn… ¿qué sugieres que haga con él?'

'_Déjame divertirme un poco con el infeliz, tú puedes mirar si quieres aunque es un poco pronto para ti, cosas como esa ni siquiera deberían existir por lo que voy a limpiar un poco, con eso te digo mucho de lo que planeo hacer'_

'como tú quieras entonces, voy a estar observando ya que de todas formas tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, supongo que más adelante será peor y es mejor empezar antes'

'_y yo me pregunto dónde has dejado al Harry inocente, dulce y amable, tú pareces un punto medio'_

'por ahora estaré así, ese Harry saldrá cuando sea la ocasión, por ahora tengo metas donde mis sentimientos no pueden interferir, tu presa está esperando Thanatos'

Thanatos sonrió divertido, no había esperado que Harry se separe a sí mismo en otro, ese detalle era inesperado, aunque tal vez eso ayude a que se unan más pronto de lo esperado. Había observado a Harry toda su vida y las actitudes de su otro yo eran inocentes, puras y gentiles. En el corazón de Harry casi no había odio, tal vez resentimiento pero no había sentimientos oscuros. A pesar de todo lo que sufrió siempre se conservó inocente y puro, pero ahora ese lado de Harry era suprimido por su deseo de venganza que había sido despertado por su intervención. Ahora el mismo Harry suprimía su naturaleza inocente para mantenerse neutro ya que Thanatos era quien ocupaba la oscuridad de su corazón, alma y magia, por lo tanto Harry nunca llevó eso en su ser. Estaban divididos. Thanatos era la oscuridad producto de los traumas y resentimientos mientras Harry se había quedado con la luz grisácea pero inocente, pero ahora el Harry que estaba presente era un punto neutro y equilibrado que solo se ocupaba por saciar su venganza y perseguir su nuevo objetivo.

Thanatos tenía la sospecha que ese punto medio solo estaría presente mientras ellos no se unan, así que en cuanto se unan podría desaparecer o volver a reaparecer si sus personalidades lo quisieran. Ahora tenía una presa con la que jugar por lo que se ocuparía de sus pensamientos después.

― ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a estar en mi presencia y mucho peor a intentar amenazarme?― o sí definitivamente podía disfrutar de la vanidad y el orgullo cuando quisiera― Tu existencia ni siquiera debe ser permitida, incluso la escoria tiene más valor que tú por lo que ni nombre te mereces.

El hombre se horrorizó de pies a cabeza con solo escuchar esa voz que parecía la de un ángel y un demonio a la vez, si no fuera por el alcohol que no lo mantenía en completa compostura hubiera estado temblando y se hubiera alejado.

―Parece que no conoces tu lugar aquí eh, resultaste valiente y altanero…― dijo pero entonces Thanatos se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente, el hombre se alejó por instinto y su sobriedad regresó del miedo.

Los ojos verdes de muerte que le miraban eran aterradores y la magia que desprendía era sofocante, fría y le paralizaba, se sentía horrible como si un dementor estuviera cerca. En vez de correr y tratar de salvarse el hombre levanto la navaja amenazante y su varita en la otra al lado de su cintura, definitivamente no era un hombre listo.

―No poseo mucho tiempo así que debo ser rápido, por supuesto en estos lugares una muerte más no es de importancia, aquí nadie te recuerda ni tampoco se interesa, eres una plaga más y eso sería insultar al término. ¿Piensas que con eso podrías dañarme? Ni con tu varita sobrevivirías―

Thanatos levantó el brazo y cerró el puño dándole su toque dramático. El cuchillo se pulverizó en un instante al igual que la varita dejando sorprendido y paralizado del terror al hombre. Con la misma mano, Thanatos utilizó el índice como varita para trazar cortes a distancia en el hombre, las hendiduras en la piel eran profundas pero no sangraban demasiado. Luego abrió su palma y la cerró, el hombre empezó a experimentar la rotura de cada uno de sus huesos y gritaba en agonía del dolor, por supuesto que había encantamientos de silencio. Thanatos envió su magia y oprimió la del hombre para que sufra ser aplastado y rememore sus peores pesadillas provocando más gritos desgarradores. Se encontraba regocijado de poder divertirse y jugar con su presa, el sadismo en él era natural y la locura de satisfacción al torturar era algo que quiso experimentar, por supuesto le encantó, Thanatos sonreía diabólicamente y sus verdes ojos brillaban con descontrol a través del glamour.

Después de torturar a su presa que estaba hecho una papilla irreconocible en el suelo entre charcos de sangre, terminó haciendo explotar los ojos como si de burbujas se tratasen ―Mueres siendo lo que siempre fuiste, una nada inservible, un parásito repugnante que nadie se va a molestar en recordar―

Thanatos carbonizó el cuerpo con un fuego negro que no dejó ni las cenizas y sólo la sangre quedó regada en el piso. Después de eso decidió quedarse un momento más a mando del cuerpo y continuó su camino para salir del callejón, sin embargo no notó a cierto mortífago que por lo que había presenciado se había ocultado lo más posible para no ser notado y que de inmediato se despareció para ir con su señor.

Olis a todos, sé que he demorado en subir cap pero tengo mis excusas razonables con los exámenes bimestrales y lo demás, espero que les guste el cap y ya voy a tener vacaciones por lo que subiré caps más seguido.

-El orbope se me ocurrió de repente y es del latín: 'orb' que significa orbe y 'ope' que significa riqueza

Nos leemos luego, gracias por sus comentarios y os adoro demasiado, bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11-

_**Capítulo 11.-**_

La vista del paisaje sería completamente hermosa, si no fuera por el cielo gris y el frío helado que congelaba cada rincón, además el ambiente se sentía tenso y agobiante. A lo lejos se podía observar un inmenso lago cristalino que parecía espejo reflejando el color del cielo, arboles de pino le rodeaban como una muralla verde. Cerca al lago se encontraba sobre una colina elevada; una construcción inmensa llevando la atención del lugar. Enormes jardines rodeaban la mansión con árboles frondosos, fuentes, arbustos y algunas flores que en su mayoría eran rosales espinosos. La mansión tenía detalles elegantes y a la vez simples que le brindaban completa perfección y armonía, no parecía tener antigüedad y lucía como si jamás se hubiera usado, aunque de hecho así era, la mansión aún estaba en construcción, por afuera estaba terminada; pero en el interior un sinfín de detalles faltaban acabar y perfeccionar.

En el interior una de las habitaciones que estaba terminada era la sala principal, un enorme espacio con paredes de piedra lisa, el piso era marmoleado de un color azul idéntico al de la noche, que relucía a la luz de los enormes candelabros que colgaban en el techo y también con la tenue luz que atravesaba las ventanas. Una enorme chimenea de ladrillos verdes estaba en un extremo al igual que otras dos más pequeñas a cada lado. Había también una gran mesa rectangular finamente tallada y de madera oscura con una silla enorme muy parecida a un trono en la cabecera, alfombras de un verde esmeralda le daban calidez al lugar así también como las cortinas del mismo color, pilares de mármol verde atravesaban ambos lados de la sala con serpientes plateadas que se enroscaban en estas.

Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro más temido de los últimos tiempos, se encontraba frente a la chimenea acariciando con sus largos dedos su varita, tratando de relajarse y no precipitar su locura. A sus espaldas estaban algunos de sus mortífagos dando sus informes acerca de lo que ocurría en el ministerio, noticias y movimientos de la orden, negociaciones con las criaturas mágicas y por supuesto los avances de la construcción de su mansión, lo que lo mantenía irritado más bien era... la maldita suerte de Potter y su renuencia a morir. ¿Cómo es que un grupo calificado de sus más fuertes y leales mortífagos no puedan contra un grupito de niños sin experiencia? Eso definitivamente le irritaba.

Los planes no podían fallar y todo estaba calculado, sin embargo la suerte siempre parecía estar del lado de Potter. No es como que el señor Oscuro creyera mucho en la suerte; pero era eso o es que tenía seguidores mediocres. Ahora gracias al completo fracaso de la misión, la mayor parte de su círculo interno estaba en Azkaban y necesitaba ampliar su ejército y sus aliados. Teniendo tantas bajas no lograría nada y por más peones que decida lanzar, solo retrasaría sus avances. Lucius estaba en Azkaban por lo que no podía obtener los movimientos internos del ministerio ni tampoco influenciar en el ministro. Había enviado al joven Malfoy en una misión para que asesine al viejo, era un castigo para su mortífago, su hijo no tendría muchas posibilidades de matar a la focha y por lo tanto tendría un enorme castigo esperándole, sería capturado o moriría en el intento. La familia ya estaba en deshonra por sus fallos y volver a su pedestal no sería una tarea tan fácil de lograr.

Pensando en el joven Malfoy, le pareció un poco extraño que este pidiera permiso para ir a Francia apenas llegó para sus vacaciones de invierno, dijo que necesitaba estudiar más sobre las runas antiguas y algunos otros hechizos para reparar el armario con el cual planeaba ingresar a los mortífagos, al parecer había subestimado el daño que tenía el artefacto y le resultaría más dificultoso de lo que esperaba. Lo más extraño era que pidió todo eso a través de su madre y no se presentó para el informe sino que viajó de inmediato, era como si estuviera evitándolo y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, luego arreglaría asuntos con el rubio.

Dispuesto a calmarse, Voldemort se relajó un poco, sabía que el cielo estaba gris gracias a los ánimos que traía y si seguía así estarían cayendo truenos, debía recordar quitar el hechizo que hacia cambiar el ambiente según su estado de ánimo. No era porque él hubiera echado ese hechizo adrede, sino que fue solo una práctica cuyo efecto postergó quitar. Con respecto a su mansión, después de su resurrección había estado planeando retomar sus anteriores planes, uno que había descuidado; necesitaba un lugar donde establecer su base pero a la vez un lugar donde pudiera vivir y que fuera completamente suyo. Era un proyecto que tenía desde un inicio; pero lo postergó restándole importancia ya que había cosas mucho más importantes que tratar en esos entonces.

El proyecto inició antes de la primera guerra y siguió un proceso lento ya que sus seguidores tenían misiones que conllevar y solo unos pocos se encargaron de la construcción. Había elegido el lugar en uno de sus muchos viajes y le pareció perfecto. Toda la propiedad en hectáreas e incluso el lago estaba libre y podía utilizarlo a su antojo, era un terreno completamente alejado del ministerio y de Hogwarts, lo más cercano era un poblado mágico a unas millas de distancia y además se había tomado su tiempo para colocar las defensas del lugar y hacerlo completamente ilocalizable e impenetrable. Sus defensas no competían mucho con las de Hogwarts pero sí eran temiblemente fuertes.

Les había ordenado a sus mortífagos seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y hacer la mansión al grado de perfección que quería darle, después de todo ahí viviría por lo que tenía que ser perfecto y a su gusto. Varios de sus mortífagos conocían de construcciones y otros negocios relacionados, muchos otros también apoyaban con la fuente mágica y económica, después de todo no estaba tan desesperado por aumentar tropas como para solamente aceptar criminales vagabundos e inservibles en sus filas. Muchos de ellos tenían sus usos y fortalezas por lo que se preocupó por tener un ejército variado cuyas funciones puedan estar libres cada que las necesite.

…Necesitaba más tiempo para poder culminar la construcción, pero en esos momentos tendría que conformarse por colocar la base en la mansión de los Malfoy hasta que se adecue por completo la suya.

―Ya que muchos de sus mortífagos más importantes se encuentran en Azkaban hemos tenido que retrasar los avances. Es urgente que sean liberados lo más pronto posible para que los otros puedan continuar con sus misiones regulares. Ha habido más redadas y el ministerio está en suma alerta movilizando aurores; por lo que se corren más riesgos de bajas. En cuanto a tiempo si seguimos así puede que tardemos medio año más de lo planeado en terminar la construcción, los elfos también necesitan descansar y muchos hombres tienen que mantener su imagen con el ministerio para no levantar sospechas, mi Señor―

―Haz lo que se tiene que hacer Yaxley, convocaré a otra reunión para planear el ataque a Azkaban y así liberar a mis hombres, por supuesto en cuanto sean liberados tendrán un castigo por haber fallado y retrasar mis planes. La base mientras tanto se localizará en la mansión Malfoy, por lo menos hasta que se culmine la mayoría de la construcción―

―Como desee mi Señor, verificaré que todo se cumpla de acuerdo a sus expectativas―dijo Yaxley con una reverencia

―Cuando te hayas retirado comunícate con Severus y envíalo ante mí―

Yaxley asintió en comprensión y se retiró de la sala junto con los demás mortífagos que ya habían presentado su informe. Sólo un minuto después de haberse retirado los mortífagos y habiendo quedado el señor oscuro a solas en el salón, la chimenea pequeña de la derecha se encendió y de ella salió un mortífago apresuradamente y un poco agitado, llevaba puesta la capucha por lo que su rostro no era visible. Caminó en dirección del Lord y se arrodilló de inmediato.

―Travers… debe ser importante lo que tengas que comunicar para aparecer así sin autorización o ser llamado primero― dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz no muy agradable

―Siento mucho mi aparición imprevista mi señor; pero tenía que informarle de inmediato―

―Y bien, habla y no pierdas el tiempo que te estoy brindando―

―Estaba en el callejón Knocturn, en una de mis rondas. Yo observé a lo lejos que un hombre joven estaba siendo asaltado por un alcohólico vagabundo. Al principio pensé restarle importancia y largarme de ahí; pero de pronto…― Travers parecía querer hallar las palabras correctas para explicarse pero antes de proseguir fue interrumpido

― ¿Acaso crees Travers que un delito menor en el callejón Knocturn merece mi tiempo? No es excusa razonable para tus acciones ―

―Mi señor, la magia que desprendía de él al principio no era notoria, sin embargo de un momento a otro cambió y su energía era espeluznante y aterradora. Yo me encontraba aún lejos; por lo que no me notó así que de inmediato me escondí y usé hechizos de bloqueo y camuflaje en mí mismo para que no me note. Él simplemente se deleitaba con torturar al hombre y asesinarlo a sangre fría…―

―Basta, ¿acaso ustedes no hacen lo mismo?, no veo nada de importancia en lo que comunicas y sabes que hacerme perder el tiempo y la paciencia trae consecuencias―

―Mi señor se lo ruego, usted no me creerá si solo se lo cuento, debe verlo por sí mismo―

― ¿Estás pidiendo que ingrese a tu mente?― no era una pregunta

―Si así puedo mostrarle, entonces adelante mi señor― dijo Travers quitándose la capucha y viendo directamente a los ojos rojos del señor oscuro

―Veamos que te tiene en esta situación tan perseverante―

Voldemort ingresó de inmediato a la mente de su servidor, por supuesto solo se interesó en buscar lo que tanto quería enseñarle Travers y rápidamente lo encontró ya que era un recuerdo muy reciente.

El señor oscuro observó la escena que tenía ante él, dos hombres en un callejón vacío, uno de ellos una plaga y el otro un joven de semblante sereno. El joven parecía de unos veinticinco años de edad, ojos azules y cabello rubio corto, tenía elegantes facciones pero sólo hasta ahí llegaba, una cara bonita.

Sabía que perdía el tiempo, pero jamás había visto a su mortífago tan perseverante como para arriesgarse de esa manera. Decidió esperar un poco más y los segundos valieron la pena.

― _¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a estar en mi presencia y mucho peor a intentar amenazarme? Tu existencia ni siquiera debe ser permitida, incluso la escoria tiene más valor que tú por lo que ni nombre te mereces._

Definitivamente el joven mago tenía el ego bien alto, sin embargo a pesar de las palabras vanidosas, pudo notar el cambio de energía y tensión en el aire, estaba viviendo todo eso por los recuerdos de Travers y tenía la sospecha de que si estuviera en la escena real, la percepción de ese cambio sería mucho peor. La voz del joven era totalmente agraciada y melodiosa; pero el color de la voz no acompañaba por completo su conjunto lo que lo hacía tener defectos.

―_Parece que no conoces tu lugar aquí eh, resultaste valiente y altanero…―_

Definitivamente esa escoria se había equivocado de víctima, podía sentir la magia a través del recuerdo de Travers, era muy oscura aunque parecía retenerse, todo un festín ejemplar y potencial.

De pronto la escoria retrocedió atemorizada con una expresión de terror puro, su racionalidad parecía haber vuelto. Voldemort también reaccionó; pero no de temor si no con atracción e interés, los ojos del joven eran dos joyas que reflejaban la misma muerte. El señor oscuro nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos e hipnotizantes que harían que cualquiera quisiera estar muerto y vivo a la vez. Ojos de un color verde único que solo se podía comparar con la maldición asesina que tanto le gustaba ejercer.

Al único que había visto con unos ojos parecidos era a Potter, pero este solo tenía ojos esmeralda muy parecidos y opacados por los anteojos que llevaba, mas no los tenía iguales a la maldición ni poseían la misma fuerza, parecía haber magia pura en los ojos de aquel joven. Le pareció extraño sin embargo que el joven haya tenido primeramente ojos azules para luego tenerlos verdes como si se filtrasen a través.

―_No poseo mucho tiempo así que debo ser rápido, por supuesto en estos lugares una muerte más no es de importancia, aquí nadie te recuerda ni tampoco se interesa, eres una plaga más y eso sería insultar al término. ¿Piensas que con eso podrías dañarme? Ni con tu varita sobrevivirías―_

Voldemort observó como el joven rubio levantó la mano y pulverizó lo único con lo que podía defenderse aquella plaga. Al parecer podía manipular la magia sin varita a un grado muy impresionante, sobre todo si pulverizaba al instante una varita la cual llevaba un núcleo y por lo tanto no era algo sencillo y mucho menos hacerlo sin utilizar un canalizador. Luego comenzó la tortura sangrienta y sádica de la que hablaba Travers, por supuesto había diferencia entre verlo y escucharlo. Esa no era la forma en la que los mortífagos asesinaban, sólo en las torturas se utilizaba una forma parecida, y dudaba que cualquiera soportaría algo así como para no aflojar la lengua de inmediato. Podía ver la diversión sangrienta en esos ojos y la pasión loca y enferma por asesinar.

Era una perversión antinatural la que poseía en su interior ese joven. Él mismo era mucho más misericordioso con sus víctimas y les otorgaba una muerte indolora con la maldición asesina. La magia oscura irradiaba en cada poro de su ser y en vez de esta controlarle parecía que él poseía total control de ella como una extensión de su cuerpo. Voldemort estaba impresionado y definitivamente quería conocer a ese joven, tenerlo en sus filas o al menos como aliado sería un logro exquisito.

―_Mueres siendo lo que siempre fuiste, una nada inservible, un parásito repugnante que nadie se va a molestar en recordar―_

Travers definitivamente tuvo mucha suerte de no ser encontrado, dudaba que hubiera salido vivo de esa situación. Aquella plaga quedó completamente destruida e incinerada hasta el punto de no dejar ni siquiera cenizas. Sospechaba que el joven estuviera usando un glamour por el cambio de sus ojos, pero de todas formas le encontraría.

Voldemort salió de la mente de Travers y ordenó todos sus pensamientos mientras que el mortífago se recuperaba jadeante por el tiempo que tomó. Necesitaba encontrar a ese joven de cualquier manera, dudaba que se uniera a sus filas ya que no parecía ser un tipo al que le gustase estar como un sirviente, la vanidad y ego que demostró confirmaba sus sospechas; sin embargo sería una gran ventaja como aliado. Poseía mucho poder y debía estar en sus manos y a su alcance.

―Buen trabajo Travers, definitivamente ha sido muy interesante, no dudes de que serás premiado por eso. Sin embargo no sirve de nada si no hay utilidad para ello; por lo cual estarás encargado de encontrar a ese muchacho y traerlo ante mí. Un grupo de mortífagos estarán disponibles para ti y la misión, puedes retirarte―

Travers asintió complacido con su trabajo y se retiró del salón por las enormes puertas de ébano. Voldemort retomó sus pensamientos y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de Severus.

―Mi señor perdone mi demora, ¿qué es lo que desea?― dijo Snape ingresando y haciendo una reverencia ante el señor oscuro.

―Severus, necesito la poción lo más rápido posible ¿Cuánto tiempo más tomará en estar lista?―

―Llevará por lo menos un mes en estar completamente lista mi señor―

―Muy bien, esperaré hasta entonces, no soporto que mi resurrección me haya dado este aspecto―

―Por supuesto, la poción le devolverá su antigua imagen sin ningún problema, he estado trabajando en ella para que sea perfecta y no ocasione ningún efecto negativo―

―Excelente entonces… dime ¿cómo están los planes del viejo?―

―Ha estado viajando mucho y lo he notado más cercano a Potter que el año pasado. Dumbledore ha estado teniendo reuniones con el chico más veces de lo que antes hacía. No ha habido muchas reuniones de la orden sin embargo. Sea lo que sea que está tramando planea mantenerlo en secreto y mi sospecha es que el único que tiene indicios sobre sus planes es Potter―

―Interesante, supongo que a pesar de que el viejo le ha ocultado muchas cosas, Potter sigue siendo su perrito faldero. Sinceramente Severus no entiendo por qué te importa tanto ese chico―

―….―

―Ya lo sé, es como un hijo para ti solo que no te gusta hablar de ello. Que devastador que se parezca demasiado a tu archirrival de colegio. Creeme que le dí una oportunidad, le dí a elegir; pero al parecer el viejo ya lo tenía suficientemente manipulado. En su primer año frustró mis planes y rechazó mi oferta, por supuesto tengo mis límites y no era mi culpa si eligió mal, yo estuve dispuesto a renunciar a todo mi resentimiento contra él por mis años de sufrimiento y dejarle vivir además de darle protección. Ese día verdaderamente me declaró guerra y yo no iba a ser responsable de lo que le sucediera, firmó su sentencia de muerte―

―Yo no sabía de eso, le agradezco mucho por haberlo hecho sin embargo, lamentablemente él ya había caído en el juego de Dumbledore y no había nada que se pudiera hacer―

―Así es, supongo que le has estado vigilando todos estos años entre las sombras. Recuerdo que en su primer año frustrabas mis intentos por menos notorios y pequeños que fueran―

―Yo no sabía que era usted hasta que se me presentó, mi señor. Tampoco estaba al tanto de que Potter iría a detenerle. Después de ese año no lo volví a ver hasta su resurrección―

―Pues el chico pensaba que eras tú el que quería robar la piedra―

―…No tenía idea, yo sólo intentaba protegerle y como le dije ese día, si su hora llegaba pues no interferiría aunque desee lo contrario―

―Imagino que sigues pensando lo mismo, pero ahora es inevitable que muera, ya rechazó mi oferta, retrasó mi resurrección y se ha interpuesto en mi camino él mismo por lo que mi paciencia se ha agotado, y sabes que no soy de poseer mucha―

―Sí mi señor―

―Si dices que el viejo se ha estado reuniendo con Potter significa que están planeando algo, ¿no tienes ninguna sospecha de lo que podría ser?―

―Desafortunadamente no mi señor, Dumbledore se ha asegurado de mantener todo oculto―

―En ese caso puedes retirarte, Severus―

―Con su permiso―

* * *

Severus Snape se dirigía hacia el exterior de la mansión que poseía el señor Oscuro. Había dado su informe y no tenía nada más porque quedarse así que apenas hubo cruzado las defensas se apareció a su casa en la Hilandera, no le agradaba mucho el lugar por estar entre muggles; pero al menos conseguía un poco de paz.

Al estar en su sala se acomodó en el sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea dispuesto a relajarse. No había ningún sonido en toda la casa a excepción del crepitar de la leña, esa comodidad afónica le permitía ordenar sus pensamientos en calma.

Después de unos minutos, llegó a una conclusión: se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Snape era un espía, uno de los mejores si se permitía añadir. Durante años había perfeccionado su carácter y su habilidad para controlar sus acciones, emociones, expresiones y cualquier cosa que lo pueda delatar. Por lo tanto nadie podía colocar su total confianza en él.

Tanto mortífagos como los de la orden dudaban de él y sus lealtades. Nadie conocía a quien verdaderamente era leal. Snape sin embargo había sido primero un mortífago antes de pertenecer a la orden y convertirse en espía de Dumbledore. Siempre le habían fascinado las artes oscuras y se consideraba así mismo como un mago oscuro. Desde pequeño ya podía dominar algunos maleficios y en Hogwarts ya sabía que quería ser un mortífago.

A pesar de ser un mestizo, Snape quería seguir al señor oscuro y a su causa. Quería purificar su sangre y eliminar sus lazos con los muggles, después de todo detestaba a su padre y agradecía siempre que este haya muerto. A pesar de sus primeras ideas con respecto a la pureza de sangre, Lily fue capaz de ser la excepción. Ella fue su primer y único amor restándole importancia a lo demás, sólo ella acaparaba su mayor interés.

Pero el destino no se encontraba de su lado…parecía nunca haberlo estado.

Cuando finalizó su amistad con Lily sabía que la había perdido para no poder recuperarla. Lily se casó con Potter y después estaba esperando un hijo de él, de su peor enemigo.

Su mundo se derrumbó y se alejó de todo solo concentrándose en sus misiones como mortífago y en la magia oscura. Fue la magia quien hizo que él no termine por abandonarse a sí mismo y luego rendirse. Cuando escuchó la profecía, o al menos una parte de ella, sabía que debía de decirle a su señor, después de todo su lealtad estaba con él.

Sin embargo cuando descubrió que la profecía se refería al hijo de Lily, se dio cuenta muy tarde del error que había cometido. Sabía que su señor se encontraba en una inestabilidad mental, incluso le preparaba pociones para que no termine con toda su racionalidad deshecha. No conocía la causa del estado de su señor; pero sabía que no podía ser causa de la magia oscura como afirmaban otros. Voldemort era un experto en su uso y control, la magia oscura era su naturaleza y esta no podía llevarle a la locura después de años controlándola, debía ser otra causa, causa que su señor no parecía querer revelar. Aún parecía tener esa locura; pero podía controlarla, ya no era tan impulsivo al menos.

Su señor iría en busca del niño para asesinarlo, sabía que Lily no lo permitiría por lo que sería asesinada. Imploró y rogó a su señor para que no asesinara a Lily y le permitiese vivir, Voldemort aceptó diciendo que era su recompensa por haberle informado de la profecía. Snape quería confiar en la palabra de su señor, pero sabía que este en su estado haría de todo por eliminar la amenaza que se le presentaba y en el proceso podría no cumplir con lo prometido.

Snape estaba muy desesperado y su única preocupación era salvar a Lily, por lo que tuvo que acudir a Dumbledore para que la proteja pagando el precio de convertirse en su espía y pieza de ajedrez. Sin embargo nada más le importaba que salvar a su amada.

A pesar de sus máximos esfuerzos no pudo salvarla.

El señor Oscuro desapareció y con él su conexión con la magia oscura. Lily murió por su culpa indirecta y quedó devastado. No le quedaba nada por lo que luchar y desfogó contra Dumbledore su ira, le reclamó la falta a su promesa y al trato que habían hecho. Dumbledore sin embargo se excusó diciendo que no estaba en sus manos y que Lily y James habían confiado en la persona equivocada para ser su guardián.

El viejo director luego mencionó que el hijo de Lily había sobrevivido y que tenía los ojos de su madre. Ese día se juró a sí mismo proteger al niño por el cual Lily había dado su vida, quería que esos ojos puedan ver felicidad todo el tiempo que fuera posible y no derramen lágrimas.

Vaya sorpresa se dio cuando vió al niño por primera vez, lo único que buscó en él por sobre todo fueron los ojos verde esmeralda únicos; pero cuando los enfocó estos estaban opacados por gafas redondeadas y algunos mechones de pelo azabache. Cuando observó al niño sintió que su corazón se estrujó, tenía tanto parecido a su padre que el amor por los ojos de Lily fue suplantado por el rencor que tenía por Potter en esos momentos. Sin embargo a pesar de eso estaba dispuesto a cuidar y velar por la seguridad del niño aunque genere el odio de este por su trato, ya que lo trataba con el rencor que tenía por su padre. Sabía que no era James; pero no podía evitar actuar así.

En el primer año del niño estuvo al tanto de su seguridad, mas cuando su señor se le presentó diciendo estar en el cuerpo de Quirinus Quirrell, sabía que no podría seguir cuidando del niño. No podía interferir en los planes de su señor, era como estar dividido en dos. Voldemort le había contado su versión de esa noche, había cumplido parte de su palabra y no se olvidó de lo prometido, pero Lily había rechazado la opción de vivir sacrificándose para salvar a su hijo con magia antigua. Había sido elección de Lily el morir y no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le había manipulado desde el principio aprovechándose de su debilidad y haciéndole sentir culpable de la muerte de su amada.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan enfurecido como ese día, le suplicó a su señor que le perdonara y que no volvería a dudar, que después de todo su lealtad siempre había sido para el lado oscuro. Después de todo, lo que muchos querían saber de sus lealtades, lo que ocultaba bajo sus defensas de oclumancia impenetrables, lo que significó un misterio para todos… su lealtad estaba siempre con su naturaleza, con su magia, con la magia oscura para precisar, él estaba del lado oscuro, pero a pesar de eso su lealtad más grande siempre fue para Lily, cuando esta murió, la lealtad que tenía se transfirió a su hijo y haría lo posible para que este sea feliz y no manche de lágrimas los bellos ojos que alguna vez amó en otra persona.

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás y después de esa reunión, no volvió a saber de su señor hasta el día en que su marca recuperó el color y la magia. Se enteró después que Potter había sobrevivido una vez más y había frustrado los planes del señor oscuro. Según lo que le dijo Dumbledore, quien ya confiaba en él, Potter había logrado frustrar el regreso del Señor Oscuro en su segundo año también. Desde ahí su temor creció.

Sabía que Potter no viviría mucho tiempo ya que se fue convirtiendo en una amenaza para el señor oscuro y la lealtad del niño se encontraba con Dumbledore, quien lo usaría como un arma y principal pieza de su juego. Deseó durante mucho tiempo que Harry se pueda dar cuenta de los engaños y abriera los ojos, que pueda salvarse y vea por su vida quitándose las vendas que lo cegaban, que vea por su felicidad y viva sin mentiras.

…Regresando a su diatriba inicial y causa de sus pensamientos, no tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder, su situación era verdaderamente difícil. Su señor le había revelado que había otorgado la oportunidad a Harry de vivir bajo su protección y a su lado. Sin embargo Harry había rechazado la oferta y desafió al señor oscuro. Cuanto hubiera querido que Harry haya aceptado aquella oferta, así podría estar protegido y sin nadie que intentase asesinarlo, así hubiera sabido cómo defenderse y haber desarrollado todas sus capacidades, él hubiera podido estar más cerca a Harry y tal vez su relación sería más agradable, incluso Harry hubiera podido estar lejos de la guerra y haber vivido una vida feliz y despreocupada dejando liar a los demás sus batallas…

―Pensar que "hubiera sido" no sirve de nada…― dijo para sí mismo

Ahora no podía hacer nada, luchó en todo lo que pudo para que Harry no sufriera; pero sus intentos y esfuerzos nunca eran suficientes. Harry había tomado su decisión y lado de la batalla, por más que intentará convencerle de lo contrario ya estaba demasiado cegado por el director.

Solo le quedaba seguir cuidándole como siempre lo hacía, daría su vida por él si le era posible, porque más allá de su propio juramento y aunque jamás lo admitiese fuera de sus escudos mentales, se había encariñado con Harry. Era como un cariño fraternal de padre e hijo, hubiera querido incluso que Harry sea su hijo y el de Lily. Aun no siendo su padre y no tener ninguna relación con él mas que ser su profesor, quería que el amor por Lily nunca muriese y por eso le había tomado un cariño de padre al hijo de ella.

Conocía mucho de Harry, tantos años vigilándole había aprendido mucho de él y su persona. Era un niño inocente, gentil y amable que simplemente quería encajar, a pesar de los años ese centro no cambiaba, tal vez haya madurado un poco pero seguía conservando su inocencia y gentileza. Nunca había visto que el azabache guardara odio hacia alguien o algo, incluso cuando debería odiarlo a él por su trato injusto, en los ojos verdes que podía leer fácilmente sólo encontraba un poco de resentimiento mas no odio. Aunque su boca dijera palabras de odio y rencor en su interior no había lugar para eso por lo que era de perdonar fácilmente.

Dumbledore se había encargado de haber manipulado toda la vida del ahora adolescente, todo lo que vivía Harry era un engaño. Harry había vivido todo el tiempo en una mentira que no aceptaría la realidad. Hubiera deseado que el azabache haya sido elegido para su casa, así podría haber despertado su astucia y se habría dado cuenta de las manipulaciones del director. Aunque con varias actitudes de Potter, disimuladas pero allí estaban, se podría decir que encajaría en Slytherin. Incluso poseía la manía de desacatar las reglas cada que podía. Parecía que Dumbledore había tomado las medidas necesarias para que Harry no vaya a Slytherin.

Ya empezaba a saltarle una vena al pensar los juegos sucios y viles de Dumbledore tratando como marionetas a las personas.

…Algo rondaba su mente… algo que había querido ignorar mucho tiempo… algo que no podía explicar

Con la muerte de Black, sabía que el muchacho estaría en una profunda depresión. Después de todo el animago era más un padre para Harry que solo su padrino. Sabía que él nunca podría comparar la relación que tenían ellos dos, pero siempre estaría ahí sin importar nada más.

Esperaba que el muchacho pueda recuperarse con la ayuda de sus supuestos amigos ya que estos para cumplir su papel debían de apoyarle. Durante el año notó algunos cambios, sutiles y mínimos, pero para él eran fáciles de identificar, supuso sin embargo que era por su depresión. Después de eso se dió el informe de McGonagall en la reunión de profesores y quedó sorprendido por lo que le oyó decir y más sorprendido aun cuando lo vió.

McGonagall tenía con ella un botón perfecto y hermoso con detalles imposibles de lograr por la mano del hombre. Ella dijo que era un botón conjurado por Harry y que no se había desvanecido después de dos días de haberlo creado, cuando una conjuración no podía durar más de un día como máximo. Ciertamente el nombre del muchacho estaba impreso y no pudo creer que hubiera podido lograr una cosa así en una rama de la magia tan complicada y exigente. Otros profesores empezaron a hablar de los logros de Harry sin cansancio y él no podía creerlo hasta verlo él mismo.

Cuando por fin había llegado el día que tendría a Harry en su clase estaba ansioso por comprobar lo que sus colegas habían dicho. Para su clase preparó un examen previo para "medir sus conocimientos" y se encargó de que sea muy difícil. Observó con detenimiento al azabache en su concentración y fue el primero en entregar la prueba. Después de revisar el examen se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba completamente correcto en todas las respuestas. Ni siquiera la sabelotodo insufrible había logrado responder todas y apenas había resuelto algunas.

Luego de la prueba comenzó con las preguntas y se dio cuenta que a diferencia de la sabelotodo irritante quien levantaba la mano hasta el techo, Harry solo intervenía cuando le preguntaban y cuando tenía una opinión para diferir. Durante todas sus clases dadas, Potter había demostrado un talento excepcional y gran potencial, cosa que lo dejó sorprendido ya que anteriormente siempre le había parecido que le gustaba más gastar el tiempo con el pobretón de Weasley que cumplir con sus deberes y empeñarse en sus estudios. Incluso Slughorn hablaba maravillas de Harry en cuanto a pociones.

Había notado también la tensa relación que llevaba este con sus amigos, aunque nadie pueda notarlo, él podía darse cuenta que su amistad ya no era la misma. Eso al menos le daba alguna esperanza pero dudaba que cambiara en algo, el director lo tenía demasiado atado.

Snape dio un suspiro profundo y se levantó del sillón en dirección a su laboratorio, debía de revisar la poción que tenía preparando para su señor y esperaba que pueda culminarla lo más antes posible. El sonido burbujeante, el olor característico de los ingredientes y el color cambiante le relajarían y lo alejaría de su nube de pensamientos en un buen rato.

* * *

Wow que rapido se pasan los dias!, siento mucho la espera pero aqui esta un nuevo cap, mas que nada son puntos de vista pero tenia que ponerlos, espero os guste.

nos leemos en el proximo cap y muxos bexotes y abrazos de oso ㈵6㈅9 hasta la proxima y PLISSS COMENTEN! OS ADORO ㈴5


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12.-**_

Draco estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa solariega en Francia, disfrutando de una taza de té que según su madre había recomendado un millón de veces, calmaba los nervios y el pensamiento. Debía admitir que el consejo le había servido, sin embargo sus ansias no cesaban en comparación con sus nervios. Suponía muy en el fondo que el señor oscuro estaba sospechando de él; y sabía que si era descubierto le esperaría un horrible castigo. Eso le traía muchos nervios; pero el té al menos los apaciguaba, por otro lado sus ansias no se apagaban con nada.

¿Por qué se hallaba ansioso?, la respuesta era muy simple; pero tan difícil de decir a la vez…

Quería ver a Harry Potter.

Genial eso aumentaba sus ansias al parecer. Se encontraba muy ansioso de volver a ver al insufrible cuatro ojos. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba mencionándose la palabra ansia?... Perdía ya la cuenta.

Colocó en la pequeña mesa de cristal la taza de té que se encontraba ya vacía; y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana a su derecha. El cielo se encontraba un poco nublado y un manto blanco de nieve se expandía afuera con unos cuantos tintes anaranjados, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Sólo habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que vió a Harry en el tren. Al llegar a casa de inmediato salió de viaje a Francia y le envió una carta a su madre diciéndole sus excusas; y lo que debía decirle al señor oscuro. Por supuesto arreglar el armario evanescente era una tarea complicada y difícil; pero no era algo imposible para él, sin embargo era la única excusa que podía plantear con tan poco tiempo. Entonces después de tantas divagaciones y recuerdos ¿qué era lo que lo tenía ansioso?

Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento tan frustrante, tal vez sí pero no a tal grado. Llevaba conociendo al ojiverde por seis años ya y durante todo ese tiempo no había querido para nada estar cerca del azabache. Esa sensación solo empezó a hacerse notar cuando pasaba tiempo sin estar cerca de Harry _después de hacerse su amigo_.

Harry era un total misterio. Tantos años aprendiendo a leer a las personas y sus más mínimas expresiones, a la vez de mantener a raya las emociones propias y ocultarlas bajo una máscara de acero. Sin embargo el azabache era tan fácil de leer en un momento y al otro era una estanqueidad vacía. Su comportamiento fue tan difícil de predecir que era un misterio total lo que haría de un segundo a otro.

Harry había sido el único que pudo ver claramente a Draco sin su máscara, sus emociones se deslizaban a través sin su consentimiento y no paraban de fluir por más que trataba de controlarlas cuando estaba con Harry. Se sentía libre de expresarse con el azabache y cuando se alejaba de él, sentía la pesada máscara de vuelta en su lugar ocultando todo.

El señor oscuro era otra de las personas que podían ver su interior, sin embargo este último no tomaba interés por verle cómo era, así que no había el mismo efecto liberador. No era como si pudieras hablarle de igual a igual en una conversación trivial al temido Lord. Tenía que mantener al mínimo sus expresiones y emociones bajo su máscara y tratar de que sus defensas mentales no desfallezcan. Pero frente al señor oscuro era inútil prácticamente, ni siquiera su padre podía tener todo el control, incluso a su padrino muchas veces le resultaba difícil controlarse en frente de esos ojos escarlata como la sangre que te examinaban el alma sin lugar donde esconderse.

La magia que sentía irradiar de Harry era lo más exquisito que jamás había sentido antes, era adictiva, intoxicante, placentera y tranquilizadora. Parecía una droga que no quería dejar de sentir. Cuando Harry le tocaba se sentía prácticamente estallar, podía sentir su núcleo explotar en su interior y expandirse por todo su cuerpo para llegar a satisfacerse en todo lo que podía con el toque que le otorgaba el azabache. Al parecer Harry podía hacer con su magia lo que quisiera ya que muchas veces lo tranquilizaba con ella, a veces lo animaba u otras veces incluso le exhortaba.

Sin embargo una cosa era hablar de Harry y otra era hablar de Thanatos, la magia de Than era tan parecida a la que irradiaba del Señor Oscuro que no podía evitar estremecerse. Se preguntaba si el Lord podía controlar su magia para que haga sentir a las personas como quisiera al igual que Harry lo hacía. No podía imaginarse al Lord haciéndolo, tal vez si era capaz ya que controlaba su magia para hacer sentir miedo hasta que los mismos huesos tiemblen, pero no podía imaginárselo tranquilizando o calmando a las personas.

Sabía de su padre que el Lord usaba su magia como una droga adictiva también, su magia oscura era muy atrayente y con un toque de él podía hacerte temblar y caer de rodillas del placer intoxicante que recorre cada vena de tu cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado tal sensación con el Lord, más que nada siempre había sentido solo terror. Sin embargo ya lo imaginaba con todos los fallos que se habían cometido por parte de su padre, el señor oscuro desfogaría sus frustraciones en él en su lugar.

La magia de Than era igual de aterrorizante y no podía imaginar sentir esa magia cuando esa personalidad desfogara todo su poder, ya que hasta esos momentos sólo había sentido un poco de lo que tenía reservado.

Los magos oscuros a diferencia de los de luz eran mucho más perceptivos con la magia y por eso tenían un mayor apego a esta. La magia oscura era más prima y más salvaje por lo que era más difícil de controlar, sin embargo su goce para los magos oscuros no tenía límite. Los magos de luz no podían experimentar lo mismo y es por eso que eran pocos los que sentían la magia como los magos oscuros, para ellos solo era una herramienta y un atajo en sus vidas.

Tenía tantas ansias de estar cerca de Harry y sentir la magia de este llamándole y atrayéndole como néctar dulce. Por alguna razón inexplicable de la vida quería estar cerca de Harry, protegerle aunque no necesite su protección, estar ahí para él aunque no sea necesario y sobre todo no defraudarle. Que Harry le mire con decepción se había convertido en su miedo sin darse la menor cuenta, quería que Harry se sienta orgulloso de él y le permita seguir siendo su amigo.

Conocía a Harry lo suficiente para saber que había cambiado, no era el mismo de antes. El Harry que ahora hablaba con él era una persona diferente la cual tenía algunos rasgos del verdadero Harry el cual conoció ese día en Madame Malkin y a la vez tenía rasgos de Thanatos. Rogaba en el interior que el verdadero no desaparezca consumido por completo por la personalidad de Thanatos.

Draco seguía en sus pensamientos desconectado sin darse cuenta de una lechuza acercándose por el cielo ya casi oscuro. Cuando el ave aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana, tocó con el pico el vidrio y sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento. El rubio abrió la ventana dejando entrar al ave reconociéndola al instante como la lechuza nívea de Harry. De inmediato sus ansias se elevaron y su corazón aceleró ¿Esa carta era el llamado que había prometido Harry? ¿Tan rápido había hallado un lugar para quedarse? ¿Ya había solucionado todo?... demasiadas preguntas y sus ansias ya lo carcomían.

Estiró lentamente la mano para que la lechuza le entregara el sobre. Conocía de antemano que el ave era muy inteligente y además se supone que antes había tratado mal a Harry por lo que no debía ser su persona favorita. Hedwig como recordaba se llamaba la lechuza lo miraba detenidamente con sus grandes ojos atentos. Después de un momento la lechuza colocó la carta en su mano y mordió un dedo cariñosamente. El aliento contenido que llevaba se soltó aliviado y correspondió la caricia de la lechuza.

―Eres un misterio total al igual que tu dueño, se ve que le quieres mucho ¿verdad?, estate tranquila que yo no voy a hacer nada para dañarle sino todo lo contrario―

La lechuza asintió con la cabeza y retomó el vuelo de inmediato dejando a Draco sorprendido, no sabía que era lo que le hizo hablar con el ave y no esperaba que esta le entendiese y contestase. Sin poder esperar más abrió el sobre sintiendo la poderosa magia que fluía de él. "Deben ser las medidas que tomó Harry para que nadie rastree la carta" pensó el rubio. En el interior encontró el mensaje y un collar de plata en forma de dragón rodeando con su alargado cuerpo una piedra esferoide de un color esmeralda brillante, era una joya preciosa y detallada perfectamente. Sostuvo en una mano el collar y con la otra comenzó a leer el mensaje escrito con perfecta caligrafía inglesa.

_Hola querido Draco._

_Espero que estés bien y hayas logrado evitar al señor oscuro estos días. Si tienes la carta en tus manos significa que has logrado pasar la prueba de mi familiar, ella es muy inteligente y protectora por lo que debes haberle incentivado confianza. _

_Ya he logrado encontrar un lugar donde poder reunirnos y entrenar, déjame decirte también que no pensé que sería tan fácil, os tengo muchas sorpresas para cuando vengáis sin embargo. En cuanto puedas simplemente activa el traslador que te envié._

_Es un collar que yo mismo me he encargado de crear. Con él puesto podrás atravesar las defensas del lugar donde me encuentro y tiene otras funciones que os diré más adelante, espero te guste._

_La palabra que activa el traslador está inscrita en el collar por lo que tienes que dejar que tu magia active la gema. _

_PD: Cuando termines de leer la carta esta se autodestruirá._

_ Harry James Potter. _

Dicho y hecho en cuanto terminó de leer la carta está se prendió fuego así misma sin dejar una sola ceniza. Draco suspiró y se concentró en la joya que tenía sujeta en su mano izquierda. La miró detenidamente y se concentró en sentirla, y justó ahí sin mucha dificultad logró encontrar la magia de Harry. Sonrió ante la sensación y dejó libre su magia introducirse en la piedra. De pronto la piedra brilló y en ella se grabó la palabra «_Apocalypse»._

― ¿Apocalypse?, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?... oh no…―

Sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo la piedra brilló y activó el traslador, Draco sintió el típico tirón en el estómago y todo empezó a dar vueltas hasta que se hallaba de pie en una sala oscura y apenas iluminada por las velas. Siguió caminando y lo que vió fue una gran sala tapizada en color azul acero con decoraciones de plata, habían candelabros de araña colgando del techo con suficientes velas para iluminar el lugar. Sillones de cuero negro y una chimenea grande de ladrillos blancos. Alfombras de un gris claro y muebles de madera oscura, justo en medio de la pared había cortinas de un verde suave con bordados de plata.

Se acercó de pura curiosidad y cuando estuvo al frente, las cortinas se abrieron revelando un cuadro enorme de una mujer bastante adulta con varias canas ya notándose en la cabellera negra, lucía varias arrugas que parecían ser el resultado del ceño fruncido en su frente y sus vestiduras indicaban que era de sangre pura.

Draco sabía de quién se trataba; pero no se explicaba que hacía un cuadro así en el lugar al que supuestamente le había llamado Harry.

― ¿Quién eres tú jovencito? Por tu cabellera y facciones diría que eres un Malfoy; pero tus ojos son idénticos a los de un Black―

― Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, señora Black, mi madre es Narcissa Black por lo que es normal tener sus ojos―

― ¿Narcissa? Oh no tenía idea de que tenía un hijo, pero era de suponerlo, Kreacher al parecer se olvidó de comentarlo. Eso debe convertirme en tu tía abuela supongo, que gusto de que al fin un sangre pura digno se encuentre en mi casa, hace poco unos infelices sangres sucias y traidores han osado pisar esta honorable casa gracias a mi hijo renegado. Ahora solo está aquí el heredero y su sangre está al menos limpia por lo que le he aceptado―

― ¿heredero? Que yo tenga entendido Sirius Black era el último heredero de la casa y ha muerto―

―Lo sé muchacho, sin embargo al parecer mi hijo se ha encargado de que al menos nuestra familia y sangre no muera. Buscó utilizar un ritual muy poderoso más fuerte aún que el ritual de sangre. Al menos me conformo con que tenga sangre Black corriendo por sus venas además de que la sangre muggle ya casi no está presente en él por haber sido reemplazada. Ahora por sus venas corre la sangre y herencia mágica de dos casas sangres pura muy poderosas. Si no hubiera sucedido de esa manera yo no le hubiera aceptado ―

―Entiendo un poco al menos, ¿pero quién es ahora el heredero?―

―Creo que me gustaría presentarme como el heredero de la familia Black, Draco― dijo una voz conocida a las espaldas del rubio

― ¡¿Harry?! ¿Tú eres el heredero de la familia Black?―

― Así es, soy el heredero de la familia Black y a la vez de la familia Potter―

― ¡¿Pero cómo?!―

― Si, yo también estaba sorprendido cuando me enteré. Mi padrino lo preparó todo y yo no desaproveché la oportunidad, además no dejaría morir esta antigua familia. Sirius era como un padre por lo que me siento honrado de llevar su sangre corriendo por mis venas. Gracias al ritual ahora soy tanto un Black como un Potter y además mi sangre muggle ha disminuido mucho en cantidad porcentual por lo que casi no es notoria. Supongo que Walburga ya te ha informado ―

― Sí, acaba de hacerlo ―

― Es muy habladora cuando se lo propone y gasta energía por las puras, sin embargo hace buena conversación cuando uno está aburrido―

― Sé más respetuoso muchacho, no soy un objeto de entretenimiento. Sirius no te ha enseñado nada al parecer―

― No había mucho tiempo libre como para que me enseñe ya que todos los días habían reuniones y misiones de la Orden, mas no se preocupe que los libros de su biblioteca son buenos maestros también, aprenderé―

―Está bien, por ahora cierra la cortina y déjame descansar―

Harry asintió y cerró las cortinas con un movimiento de mano, luego se dirigió a Draco y le invitó a sentarse junto a la chimenea.

― Sinceramente creía que estarías llegando mañana, ¿qué te hizo venir de inmediato?―

― Pues en realidad fue un descuido, dije la palabra en voz alta sin darme cuenta por lo que no pude detenerlo― dijo Draco con un leve sonrojo

― Entiendo, estaba terminando de arreglar las habitaciones para todos ustedes ya que la casa ha estado descuidada mucho tiempo. Te sentí llegar por lo que de inmediato bajé y te encontré conversando con Walburga―

― ¿Por qué esa palabra clave para el traslador?― dijo Draco sin poder evitar su duda

―Así que eso ocasionó tu "descuido"―dijo Harry con una sonrisa― Usé esa palabra porque significa destrucción, revelación y realidad a la vez. Apocalypse es la palabra en latín para apocalipsis que significa revelación de lo oculto en griego. Nosotros nos encargaremos de revelar la verdad a todos y hacerles ver la realidad de sus actos, tal como pasó conmigo que pasé mi vida entera en un engaño para por fin ver mi realidad. Fue mi salvación y yo quiero otorgarle eso a la magia como ella lo hizo conmigo. Destruiremos todo lo que signifique obstáculo y aniquilaremos el mundo creado por la corrupción en la que se encuentra el mundo mágico. La luz ha sido muy débil y blanda que ha permitido la degeneración en nuestro mundo gracias en su mayoría por la influencia muggle. Nosotros nos encargaremos de redimir nuestro mundo desde las cenizas si es necesario y no permitiremos que esta decadencia vuelva a acontecer, ya nadie vivirá en engaños y podrán disfrutar de una realidad placentera y sin mal en ella, sólo magia―

― Supongo que eso lo explica, ¿ya has pensado qué harás con los sangre sucia?―

― Una persona que lleva la magia en su interior y sabe valorarla es preciada ya que nuestros números no son muchos que digamos. Todos ellos son inmundos y asquerosos sangres sucias por que no se despegan de lo muggle y quieren seguir revolcándose en esa suciedad. Sin embargo aquellos que estén dispuestos y quieran cortar sus lazos con ese podrido mundo tendrán las puertas abiertas y dejarán de ser considerados sangre impura ya que después de todo, el primer mago debe haber nacido de muggles también―

― Eso tiene lógica, no me importaría convivir con ellos siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a actuar como magos y no como asquerosos muggles, que respeten la magia y la valoren por lo que es, que sigan nuestras costumbres y las practiquen para no actuar como unas bestias ignorantes―

― Cuando termine la guerra todos los nacidos de muggles ingresarán más temprano al mundo mágico para que les sea más fácil despegarse de sus lazos muggles como por ejemplo sus padres. Tal vez pueda crear una escuela como Hogwarts que les enseñe todo lo que un sangre pura aprende en su familia, esta puede ser un internado y así no habrá necesidad de colocar tantos orfanatos. Podría colocarse también la opción de adopción para familias sangre pura y mestizos que no puedan tener hijos o tal vez que simplemente quieran adoptar―

― Esa es una gran idea, así ellos no nos retrasarán ni se apegarán al mundo muggle ya que no pasarán mucho tiempo en él. Sin embargo si hay algunos que no quieren permanecer en nuestro mundo ¿qué harías?―

― Pues posiblemente no sean muchos los casos, pero si hay algunos que quieran regresar al mundo muggle entonces se les daría paso libre de regresar a su mundo y se les borraría la memoria de todo lo relacionado con la magia, un hechizo potente de bloqueo hará que su magia esté restringida por lo que podrán vivir como simples muggles, poco a poco por el desuso de su magia esta irá despareciendo en sus seres. Así ellos estarán felices ya que estarán viviendo como personas "_normales"_―

― Supongo que ya lo estabas planeando anteriormente. Si logras convencer al Señor Oscuro no dudo en que lograrían hacerlo más rápido trabajando juntos. Después de todo ya no eres el títere de Dumbledore ni tampoco el arma de la luz por lo que habrán perdido las esperanzas. Si tengo entendido crees que Neville estará de nuestro lado por lo que Dumbledore no tendrá un reemplazo para ti en el caso de que les reveles la verdad. Así la luz se quedará sin nada en lo que colocar sus esperanzas y estarán desesperados―

― Así es, Dumbledore planeaba hacer a Neville el elegido en caso de que sus planes conmigo fallaran, no dudo en que retomaría el plan en caso de que descubra lo que soy en realidad. Después de todo necesita un rayo de esperanza para todos esos magos y brujas que creen en él―

― ¿Estás seguro que Neville te elegirá?―

―Sí, pero si en otro caso no lo hiciera me desharía de él como un amigo, dándole una muerte indolora y rápida, después de todo se interpondría en mi camino y prometí a mí mismo destruir a todo aquel que se interponga―

― Ya veo… ¿ya has arreglado todos los asuntos que tenías pendientes?―

― Sí, ya fui a Gringotts y me di muchas sorpresas aparte de descubrir ser el heredero de dos casas sangre pura. Soy la persona más rica en todo el mundo mágico y ya soy considerado por legalidad mayor de edad. El duende encargado de mis cuentas está legalizando mi independización y también haciendo que esta se mantenga en secreto. El viejo había estado manejando mi dinero además de usarlo para sus beneficios, los Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger también estaban gozando de mi dinero. Ya arreglé todo y solucioné esos inconvenientes por lo que mi dinero ahora está bajo mi única supervisión.

Ya he logrado hacer la poción para quitar el rastreo de la varita y el indicador de menor de edad que tiene el ministerio, será para ustedes ya que yo ya no lo necesito. Me tomé el tiempo para comprar varias cosas y derrochar un poco el dinero además de redecorar y modificar este lugar. Le he colocado las salas respectivas y Dumbledore tendrá muchos problemas en tratar de ingresar así que es seguro. También he agregado una habitación de entrenamiento y duelo para todos ustedes en el sótano así que ya está todo acondicionado―

― Wow y ¿todo eso lo has logrado en tan poco días?―

― Sí, después de todo tengo a Kreacher y Dobby así que todo se vuelve más fácil―

― ¿No se supone que liberaste a Dobby?― preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja

― Sí; pero después de estar libre unos años no quiso despegarse de mí otra vez, por lo que se ha quedado conmigo estos días, aunque sigue siendo un elfo libre, le hace buena compañía a Kreacher y la naturaleza de un elfo no le permite estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo por lo que está ayudando con la limpieza y reconstrucción además de la comida―

― Parece que se ha encariñado bastante contigo―

― Eso parece, supongo que no has cenado aún ¿no quieres algo?―

― Claro, me vendría bien comer algo―

― Sígueme entonces―

Harry se levantó y guió a Draco a través del pasillo que conectaba con la cocina y el comedor, tenían la misma decoración que la sala y todo parecía estar nuevo en lugar de antiguo. Harry invitó a Draco al comedor donde estaba una gran mesa de roble a lo largo de la habitación con sillas repartidas alrededor de esta, velas se hallaban flotando por encima como estrellas en el techo oscuro al igual que en Hogwarts. Harry se sentó al lado de Draco y llamó a Dobby quien de inmediato apareció.

― Dobby ¿podrías por favor traernos la cena a Draco y a mí?―

―Dobby enseguida trae la cena señor Harry― con un chasquido el elfo desapareció y en unos segundos volvió a aparecer con la cena ya servida en la mesa

― Muchas gracias Dobby, puedes irte― dijo Harry

― Como desee, señor Harry. Dobby está muy feliz de verle también señor Malfoy―

― Igualmente Dobby, gracias por la cena― dijo Draco con una sonrisa

De pequeño siempre le había caído bien el elfo aunque a su padre no, después tuvo que aparentar muchas veces para no decepcionar a su padre por lo que comenzó a tratar mal a los elfos de la casa también.

―El señor Malfoy dijo gracias a Dobby, Dobby está muy feliz por eso, señor Harry y señor Malfoy son excelentes y buenos magos…― dijo Dobby con ojos grandes y brillantes de alegría antes de desaparecer perdido en su felicidad

―Me había olvidado que siempre exagera por pequeños detalles― mencionó Draco

― Bueno me armó bastante lío por lo mismo. Después de comer te guiaré a tu habitación para que descanses ya que mañana será un día muy cansado―

―Ya me lo imagino, supongo que Than no tendrá ninguna piedad con nosotros en el entrenamiento―

―Él está acostumbrado a una rutina bastante agotadora y extenuante. Cuando yo me levantaba, sentía desfallecer por el dolor y el cansancio, tenía bastantes moretones y algunas heridas leves incluso. Dormía mucho y era difícil despertarme por el cansancio ya que prácticamente no dormía pues Than usaba mi cuerpo estando yo inconsciente. Debo admitir sin embargo que sin él yo no sería ni la cuarta parte de lo que soy ahora y eso es decir demasiado. Considerando por último la actitud de Than supongo que puedo confirmar tu sospecha de que no tendrá piedad― dijo Harry no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa

―Ya decía yo, supongo que no hay más remedio que afrontarlo… aunque conozco a un cuatro ojos amigo mío que puede tener misericordia y ayudarme en mi agonía― dijo Draco mirando a Harry

―Supongo que podría tal vez cambiar con él en algún momento…―

―Sabía que estarías de acuerdo― interrumpió Draco pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry en un abrazo amistoso sin darse cuenta de su acto. Cuando supo lo que estaba haciendo soltó al azabache y trató de ocultar todo su sonrojo de inmediato.

Harry miró a Draco confundido pero dejó pasar las acciones del rubio para dedicarle una sonrisa demostrándole que todo estaba bien. Cuando vió que Draco se relajó decidió hablar.

―Yo estaré presente en el entrenamiento, sin embargo será indispensable que Than esté con ustedes después―

―Sé que eres un excelente maestro por lo ocurrido en nuestro quinto año, no entiendo por qué no simplemente nos enseñas tú―

―Supongo que ese es un cumplido de los pocos que voy escucharte decir― dijo Harry recibiendo al instante la sonrisa de Draco

―No supones mal, no soy tu fanático o admirador para andar dándote cumplidos, agradece los pocos que escucharás salir de mi― dijo el rubio y Harry prefirió no mencionar el abrazo de unos momentos antes.

―Me lo imaginaba, y en cuanto a lo que mencionaste, es indispensable que Than les enseñe y no voy a cambiar eso―

― ¿Porqué?―

―Ustedes deben aprender a utilizar su magia no sólo para defenderse a ustedes mismos, en un campo de batalla no se gana sólo con la defensiva, así nunca acabarás con tu enemigo…―

―Pero nosotros no solo estaremos a la defensiva, podemos aprender también maleficios y encantos ofensivos. Es muy obvio que en una batalla debemos vencer a nuestro enemigo…―

― ¿Y cómo planeas vencerlo?―

―Supongo que para eso servirá el entrenamiento ¿no?―

―Exacto, sin embargo ¿cómo crees tú que os enseñaré a derrotar a sus enemigos? Yo no les entrenaré para que desmayen al enemigo o le hagan cosquillas hasta que se rinda―

―Por supuesto que no lo haremos de esa manera…―

―Than os enseñará maleficios mortales Draco, encantamientos poderosos con los cuales derrotarán a sus enemigos rebanándolos, despedazándolos, desangrándolos, incinerándolos vivos y consientes hasta que su creatividad alcance su límite. Para efectuar nuestros planes se necesitará la tortura y la matanza, la inteligencia y la prudencia. Los mortífagos aunque tengan un buen número, sólo el círculo interno es capaz de dar una buena lucha, los demás no rinden para una verdadera batalla, pueden ser derrotados incluso por estudiantes.

Los números con los que cuenta el lado de la luz son mayores al de la oscuridad, sin embargo un solo mago puede hacer la diferencia. Dejándome fuera de la ecuación, si Voldemort derrota a Dumbledore la luz quedará indefensa y desesperada ya que su señor de luz fue derrotado. Si Dumbledore lograra derrotar a Voldemort las fuerzas oscuras quedarían sin un líder y por lo tanto se rendirían y abandonarían. Al final el que da el jaque mate es quien gana, no importa si el ejército sufrió bajas o si sigue intacto―

― ¿Matar? ¿No crees que somos un poco jóvenes para eso?― preguntó Draco un poco anonadado por lo que dijo Harry

Por supuesto sabía que en el lado que se encontraba los mortífagos no dudarían en usar la maldición asesina ni un segundo. Su propio padre y padrino no dudarían en usarlo si fuera necesario, sin embargo la idea de asesinar le retumbaba muy fuerte en la cabeza. No creía estar listo para asesinar a otra persona, mucho menos torturarla hasta que ruegue por su muerte. Le asustaba matar a otra persona y dudaba de poder hacerlo si se encontraba en la situación, por otro lado no quería decepcionar a Harry con su cobardía y eso lo mantenía en lucha interior.

―Dumbledore no dudará en utilizar a sus estudiantes si es necesario, es inevitable que los niños y jóvenes participen en la guerra. Haré lo posible para evitarlo sin embargo, les enseñaré para que estén preparados y así mismo tengan más confianza en sí mismos, perderán el miedo y estarán preparados para cualquier cosa. No les obligaré si no quieren así que cada uno decidirá hasta qué grado llegar. Si fuera posible yo evitaria las muertes que se ocasionaran, pero asi como murieron mis padres, mi padrino y muchas otras personas, nadie puede estar a salvo. No quiero que les pase algo a ustedes y por eso quiero que esten preparados para todo― dijo Harry con una mirada comprensiva, para él no fue fácil acostumbrarse; pero era necesario.

―Está bien Harry, yo intentaré y aprenderé todo lo que pueda, creo que tienes razón y es necesario estar preparado―

―Me alegro de que entiendas, aprende todo lo que puedas y luego decide lo que vas a utilizar así que no te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien en el entrenamiento ya que después de todo eres un mago muy talentoso y tu magia es fuerte―

―Gracias por el cumplido, aunque ya sabía eso sin embargo― dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante

―Arruinas el cumplido señor ego― dijo Harry y se dispuso a seguir comiendo lo poco que quedaba en el plato.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar se dirigieron al segundo piso donde Harry mostró a Draco su habitación digna de un sangre pura por lo que no hubieron quejas del rubio. Draco por último se despidió del azabache y se fue a dormir esperando que al día siguiente todo fuera más fácil de lo que sus presentimientos pronosticaban. Esa noche al menos durmió más tranquilo ya que sus ansias calmaron al estar a solo una habitación de distancia de la de Harry y se sonrojó un poco al recordar el abrazo que sin pensar le dio, aún podía sentir la fragancia del azabache y con ella no demoró mucho en quedarse dormido..

* * *

y aqui les traje un capitulo mas, demore un poco pero he estado un poco estresada por lo que no tuve tiempo, espero que les guste y agradezco enormemente los comentarios que dejan, me encanta leerlos una y otra vez. Sigo esperando sus reviews y no se olviden que os quiero mucho, bye bye ㈳3㈇5㈵6✌


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13.-**_

La madriguera estaba hecha un completo caos. Personas totalmente histéricas gritando y caminando en círculos por todos lados, aunque había otras que hacían de todo por mantener la calma. La Orden del Fénix, o al menos la mayoría, se encontraba reunida de emergencia en su nueva y pequeña base. No se entendía como podían caber todos ellos en ese lugar; pero tal vez por arte de magia lo hacían.

Arthur Weasley trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa; pero esta le callaba a cada intento y no paraba de gritar más y más. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón apartado lo más posible, ya que los gritos le irritaban los oídos y si su cansancio ya lo estaba torturando, la preocupación lo tenía con la soga al cuello. Tonks estaba a su lado; pero parecía estar más ocupada en darle la razón a la señora Weasley. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada al lado del director quien solo mantenía una mirada concentrada y pensativa, si uno observaba bien podría notar que el brillo de sus ojos se había ido por completo.

Alastor Moody no paraba de refunfuñar acerca de "desmayar a la gritona" y Shacklebolt solo asentía en acuerdo. Snape miraba irritado la escena y prefirió quedarse parado en una esquina, oculto en las sombras y acelerando los pensamientos de su cerebro para poder hallar alguna respuesta respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Hermione no paraba de agitar las manos gritando histérica al igual que Molly, y Ron con ceño fruncido les apoyaba de vez en cuando. Ginny estaba en su habitación no encontrando otra cosa útil que hacer y los gemelos no paraban de reír e imitar burlonamente los comportamientos de los miembros de la Orden, ganándose más gritos de su madre a la cual parecía no agotársele el aire.

― ¡Pero cómo es posible que haya desaparecido así sin más! ― gritaba Molly por todos lados

― ¡Habían miembros de la Orden vigilándolo!― siguió Hermione

― ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe dónde está?―

― ¿Y qué tal si tu-sabes-quién tiene algo que ver en esto?―

― que Merlín no lo quiera ¡Él no pudo haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro!―

―Tenemos que encontrarlo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. ¡Se supone que debió estar aquí ya hace dos días!― decía Hermione mientras por fin tomaba asiento

― ¡Fred y Georg dejen ya de imitarnos muchachos maleducados y malcriados!― exhortó a sus hijos la señora Weasley

―Nuestra propia madre nos llama muchachos malcriados…

―y maleducados cuando ella misma nos crió…

―prácticamente…

―estás diciendo que tú tienes la culpa…

―Así es, nosotros somos un par de niños inocentes…

―Con una madre que no nos supo criar…

― ¡Ay que desgraciada nuestra vida!― dijo Georg dramáticamente

―tranquilizate mamá que ya hasta hieres con la mirada…

―debes guardar compostura…

―Concuerdo… ¡auch!― se quejó Fred simulando una quemadura en el pecho y frotándose una herida inexistente

―Ya ves, ya heriste a Fred, oh pobre, pobre mi hermanito, a nuestra madre no le basta con no habernos educado, ahora hasta nos prende fuego con la mirada…― dijo Georg limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias para luego reír con su hermano

―Solo tratamos de aligerar…

―nuestro ambiente mujer…

―No es nuestro problema que lo único que sepas hacer…

― sea ponerte a cacarear como gallina loca.― terminó Fred o tal vez Georg imitando a ojo loco con un ojo cerrado, la boca torcida, una voz aguda que parodiaba la del verdadero y empuñaba la escoba como un bastón. Su gemelo solo reía.

― ¡Arthur mira como están faltándome el respeto tus hijos, diles algo y no te quedes callado!―

― Chicos traten de no enfadar más a su madre, por favor― dijo Arthur con mirada cansada y suplicante

― ¿¡Eso es lo único que piensas decirles!? ¡Es tu culpa que no haya respeto en esta casa! Siempre apoyas sus malcriadeces y no les corriges ¿Estás viendo que ellos me faltan el respeto en un momento tan crítico y con invitados en la casa, pero no puedes hacer nada más?...―

― ¡Ya basta mamá!― estalló Georg

― ¡Por una sola vez en tu vida deja de gritonearle por todo a mi padre!― le siguió Fred

―Estás actuando como una loca desde hace horas sin parar de gritar y regañar…

―No haces nada útil, todos aquí deberían tratar de hallar una solución…

―y actuar con calma; pero nadie puede porque tu escándalo irrita a todos…

―Nosotros solo lo llevamos con tranquilidad y en lugar de aumentarnos tensión y preocupación…

―Lo aligeramos con risas, ¡pero a ti nunca te parece bien lo que hacemos!― terminó Georg

Molly se quedó por primera vez sin habla durante unos milagrosos momentos y pasando unos segundos su cara parecía tornarse tan roja como su cabello de la furia y el enojo. Todos se quedaron en completo silencio observando la escena, no habían presenciado nunca antes una escena así en la familia pelirroja.

―No deberíais de hablarle así a su madre chicos, se pasaron con sus bromas esta vez, la señora Weasley es su madre por lo que deberían tratarla con el respeto que se merece― rompió el silencio Hermione con un tono de decepción ya natural en ella

Todos menos Remus, Arthur y Snape veían a Molly como una pobre madre preocupada por la desaparición repentina de su casi hijo adoptivo, siendo irrespetada por sus propios hijos. La mayoría veía después de todo a los gemelos como unos payasos que no sabían nada más que causar problemas y que fueron siempre las ovejas negras de la familia.

―Tú no tienes el derecho de meterte en estos asuntos Granger― dijo Fred fríamente y todos se quedaron asombrados y paralizados en sus lugares sin poder creer lo que oían

―Ya estamos hartos de todo esto…

―Y si Harry ha desaparecido le deseo la mejor de las suertes donde se encuentre…

―Después de todo no nos extrañaría…

―Que tal vez se haya ido hastiado de todos ustedes…

―Nos vamos de casa y no intentes detenernos mujer, aunque creo eso muy poco probable…

-muchachos, muchachos hay que guardar la calma, si nos desunimos no lograremos nad...-intentó decir Dumbledore

-No interrumpas viejo, no es tu asunto y no te incumbe en lo mas mínimo. Además no somos estúpidos aunque todos nos vean así, sabemos cosas que los demas ignoran y no te conviene que las revelemos. Con eso ya te digo bastante y espero que tu cerebro senil capte lo que he dicho-

El director quedó practicamente lelo y tardó un poco en reponerse, estaba furioso y se le notaba en los ojos tan fríos como el hielo, mas no volvió a interrumpir más.

―Prosiguiendo, sabíamos que llegaría el momento después de todo…

―no volveremos jamás a este lugar…

―Ya no seremos miembros de su dichosa orden de los pollos asados…

―Y si peleamos en esta guerra sólo lo haremos del lado de Harry y de nadie más…

―Adiós papá te escribiremos y espero puedas soportar este infierno…

―pero si te cansas puedes irte con nosotros, siempre serás recibido...

―Remus ya nos veremos luego y profesora McGonagall…

―es bueno haberla visto una vez más― terminó de despedirse rápidamente Georg y luego en un pop desapareció con su hermano dejando un rastro de chispas multicolores a su típico estilo.

La sala quedó completamente muda y ni una sola respiración se oía, quedaron atónitos y demoraron un buen rato en recomponerse.

-Albus siento mucho lo que te dijeron esos dos demonios, estoy tan avergonzada, si tan solo hubiese aplicado mas disciplina con ellos, aunque sola yo no puedo con todo-

-No te preocupes querida, no pasa nada, son sólo jóvenes e impulsivos, todos pasamos por esa estapa-

―Al menos ya no nos causaran más problemas― dijo Ron soltando un suspiro feliz

― No hables así de tus hermanos Ron― dijo Arthur enojado por el comentario de su hijo y triste por la partida de sus otros dos hijos

―Arthur tiene razón, ¿acaso no se llevaban bien ustedes?― dijo Remus sorprendido y un poco enojado por el comentario, le agradaban mucho los gemelos, después de todo eran como los merodeadores y le recordaban a Sirius y a James. Creía que la familia Weasley era la más perfecta y feliz; pero ahí estaba estampándole en la cara lo contrario.

Ron miró la expresión seria del director quien advertía de no meter la pata y arruinar su plan. A su lado Hermione le miraba estrechando los ojos esperando que no falle en su respuesta y lo arruine todo.

Con sudor empezando a empaparlo Ron contestó ―Sólo bromeaba Remus, creo que fue de mal gusto supongo. Me sorprendió mucho su reacción eso es todo, además ellos bromean así conmigo todo el tiempo―

―Así es, ellos siempre hacen bromas pesadas con nosotros incluso, solo que ahora Ron lo dijo en mal momento― añadió Hermione

―Bueno creo que ahora que el clima está un poco más calmo deberíamos empezar a tratar el asunto por el cual estamos aquí, aunque me apena mucho que hayamos perdido a dos valiosos miembros de la Orden― dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie ante todos

―Al fin, como que tengo mucho tiempo libre Albus, puedes tomarte más tiempo si quieres, digamos que otro par de horas no le caen mal a cualquiera― dijo Snape con claro tono sarcástico en su voz

―Está bien Severus sé que tu tiempo es valioso, muchos aquí también están sacrificándose incluido yo que debería estar en un viaje ahora mismo, debía regresar para el comienzo de las clases como sabes; pero voy a tener que retrasar ese importante viaje. Ahora ¿Alastor te importaría informarnos más?―

―No hay más que informar Albus, es tal y como lo dijo Tonks cuando llegamos, Potter desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno. Cuando se suponía que el muchacho debía venir a la madriguera, estaban vigilando cuatro miembros de la orden, pero contrario a lo previsto no apareció nunca. Suponíamos que tal vez se había olvidado del día exacto o alguna otra razón aceptable, sin embargo al segundo día de no verlo decidimos actuar.

Preguntamos a sus parientes y ellos dijeron que no había salido de su habitación en cinco días. Nos pareció sumamente extraño por lo que decidimos ingresar…―

―Sí y no estuvieron muy contentos, el hombre gordo ni siquiera nos quería dejar entrar― dijo Tonks

―Agradecería que no interrumpas Tonks― dijo Moody y la metamorfomaga solo agachó la cabeza y sonrió en disculpa ―Prosiguiendo, cuando procedimos a su habitación no había absolutamente nadie, el cuarto estaba ordenado y no habían índices de que Potter hubiera estado ahí en muchísimo tiempo. Revisamos por toda la casa alguna señal; pero no encontramos nada. Revisamos varias veces las protecciones de la casa y no había ninguna anomalía en ellas, no estaban sus pertenencias ni su mascota― terminó ojo loco

― ¿No había nada suyo? ¿Preguntaron a sus parientes? Ellos deberían de saber algo― dijo McGonagall

―No encontramos ninguna pertenencia suya y era como si nunca hubiera puesto un pie en aquella casa. Preguntamos a sus parientes; pero ellos no sabían absolutamente nada, dijeron que vino, se fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró para no salir. Ellos al parecer no se interesaron en el chico por los siguientes días, al menos respetan su espacio, debe estar agradecido de tener parientes tan comprensivos―

― ¿Revisaron a los muggles? ¿No habían sido hechizados o algo?― dijo Arthur

―Las barreras y salas habrían identificado o percibido el uso de magia en el radio establecido; aun así revisamos a los muggles y estaban libres de cualquier rastro de magia― respondió Moody

―Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra― dijo Shacklebolt

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora Albus?― preguntó preocupada McGonagall

―Por ahora debemos tomar todo con calma. Severus ¿tú no tienes alguna información sobre esto?― Preguntó el director

―No Albus, el señor tenebroso no ha informado nada acerca de capturar a Potter, está más centrado en sus alianzas con criaturas mágicas para la guerra que en el chico. Tengo la suficiente confianza de su parte como para enterarme de alguna misión de rapto para Potter― dijo Snape.

La noticia de Harry desaparecido le dejó frío y sabía que debía informar a su señor lo más pronto posible; pero antes quería estar seguro que Harry estaba bien o al menos asegurarse de ello. Esperaría un poco más, si no tenía alguna noticia de Harry en ese caso no tendría más opción que informar al señor oscuro. Por ahora sólo le diría a la Orden vagos informes. Era más fácil mentir cuando la verdad estaba presente en algunas palabras, ya que su señor parecía estar ocupado en la construcción de su mansión y en la búsqueda de un nuevo aliado que al parecer llamó su atención, no tenía más detalles acerca de lo último, pero en conclusión Potter no era uno de sus objetivos últimamente.

―En ese caso está claro decir que Voldemort…― paró ante el sonido de sorpresa y temor de la mayoría, luego continuó ―…no está detrás de la desaparición de Harry. Nuestra teoría más acertada sería que Harry logró evadir las salas para irse a algún lugar y estar solo por el trauma que aún le atormenta la muerte de Sirius― dijo el director

―Pero señor es imposible que haya logrado evadir las salas puestas por usted mismo― dijo Hermione

―Así es, sería imposible poder evadir tus poderosas salas, ningún otro mago podría hacerles cosquillas siquiera, a excepción tal vez de quien-tú-sabes, dudo que un chico de dieciséis años pueda llegar a hacerlo ― dijo Tonks recibiendo una mirada atónita de Remus, la metamorfomaga parecía una fanática que no creía que hubiera mago más poderoso que el director

―Gracias por la confianza mi querida muchacha, sin embargo Harry es muy ingenioso e inteligente además de ser el elegido. Pero aunque él quiera estar solo, nosotros debemos protegerle y hacerle saber que estamos ahí para él y podemos afrontar todo obstáculo juntos― dijo Dumbledore con ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa de abuelo querendón.

―Es cierto, Harry necesita de nuestro apoyo más que nunca y debe saber que alejándose así nos preocupa. Él está a salvo con nosotros y le haremos entender que somos su familia y que todos juntos le ayudaremos a superarlo― dijo Ron

―Eso es lo que no entiendo, no sé por qué Harry sufre tanto por Sirius si apenas y se veían, ni siquiera por sus padres le he visto tan triste― dijo Tonks

― ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir eso Ninphadora? Te he dicho muchas veces lo importante que _es _Sirius para Harry. Ellos dos habían establecido un lazo de padre e hijo en muy poco tiempo, tal fue su lazo que muchas veces siento envidia de mi mejor amigo. Yo nunca podría igualar lo que él logró con Harry; pero estaré para él siempre hasta el último de mis días. Si tengo que dar mil veces mi vida por él, lo haría mil veces gustoso. Harry quiere muchísimo a sus padres; pero ellos son sólo borrosos recuerdos para él, si no fuera por sus fotografías él no tendría idea de su aspecto siquiera. Él no recuerda lo que vivió con ellos y es por eso que su lazo sólo los ata por ser sus padres. Sin embargo Sirius estuvo con él en carne y hueso aún en los pocos momentos― dijo Remus con un nudo en la garganta

― ¡No me llames así! Odio ese nombre y además Remus tú estás aquí y Sirius no. Harry debería estar aquí con nosotros y en especial contigo, te tiene horrible y es como si no te tuviera consideración, todo por creerse el niño sufrido que llora por su padrino muerto…―

― ¡No hables así de ellos! Estoy seguro que Harry sigue dolido por la muerte de Sirius; pero ya ha pasado más de medio año y todos ustedes están exagerando con respecto a él. En estos momentos dudo mucho que él este llorando por su padrino o siquiera esté sólo, acongojado y triste. Él no es así y me sorprende que no le conozcan en absoluto después de todos estos años. Si Harry no está es que hay otra cosa de por medio.― dijo Remus irritado, su lobo luchaba descontrolado en su interior

―No puede haber otra cosa Remus, habían cuatro miembros de la orden vigilando y no hubo ataque o amenaza exterior. Sólo el interior estaba sin vigilancia lo que indica que sólo Harry pudo haber hecho algo, no se sabe cómo pero de alguna forma evadió las salas de Dumbledore. El director dice que Harry está dolido y triste aún por la muerte de Sirius, yo confío ciegamente en Dumbledore y si él lo dice entonces es así― dijo Tonks con el pelo color fuego ardiente que parecía estar en llamas.

―Yo también confío en Dumbledore; pero sé que Harry no actúa de esa manera y Sirius me hizo jurar que confiara en Harry antes que en nada. Me lo encomendó y me dijo que…no importa, sabía que esa era una despedida, era como si Sirius supiera que no iba a estar vivo por mucho tiempo. Pero quién le culpa, yo incluso me siento así y tengo miedo al pensar que puedo dejar sólo a mi cachorro en cualquier momento. Lo siento Albus; pero esta vez yo no apoyo al cien por ciento tu teoría― dijo Remus

―Está bien Remus no te preocupes, pero si cambias de opinión al respecto no hay ningún problema. Además he de suponer que no dejarás de ayudar a la Orden ¿no es así?― preguntó el director con bondad y comprensión rebosante en su voz, tanta que parecía hacer sangrar los oídos de Snape

―Por supuesto que apoyaré en todo lo que pueda para encontrar a Harry, de eso no tenga duda alguna―

―Así que Albus, después de tanta cháchara no veo por qué seguir aquí si no vas a decir algo importante respecto a cómo encontrar y traer a Potter― dijo de pronto Snape

―Lo siento si hemos seguido perdiendo tu tiempo Severus, pero te pido un poco más de paciencia que esta reunión no durará mucho tiempo más―

―Eso espero― dijo entre dientes el pocionista

―Estamos contra el tiempo ya que si Harry está sólo y sin nadie que le proteja es seguro que el señor oscuro lo encontrará, por eso debemos preparar equipos de búsqueda para Harry. Es indispensable que por ahora mantengamos esto entre los miembros de la Orden ya que si se llega a expandirse la noticia habrá más riesgo de que Voldemort― hizo una pausa ante las reacciones de la mayoría ante el nombre y luego continuó―… se entere y quiera ir a por Harry ya que estaría completamente indefenso. Debemos encontrarle antes y traerlo devuelta a la seguridad que le proporciona la Orden―

―En ese caso comenzaremos de inmediato, Tonks y Shacklebolt irán conmigo a informar a los demás miembros de la orden para iniciar la búsqueda. Enviaremos un patronus en caso de alguna noticia―dijo Moody y al permiso de Dumbledore desapareció con Shacklebolt y Tonks

―Me retiro entonces, si hay algún movimiento en la base del señor oscuro con respecto a Potter estaré informando luego. Como ya sabes Albus yo no puedo ir buscando a Potter porque tengo asuntos que atender y además el señor oscuro no tardaría en tener sospechas―

―No hay problema Severus, tu posición es comprensible― dijo el director y Snape de inmediato desapareció

―Remus, te sugiero que descanses bien ya que en tus _condicione_s no podrás ser de _mucha utilidad_. Cuando estés repuesto no dudes en avisarme― dijo el director

Remus no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al escuchar al director en un tono despectivo que no había escuchado antes, eran noches de luna llena y su lobo interior estaba más a flote que en otros días en los cuales podía controlarlo mejor. Su lobo siempre se irritaba cuando se referían a él con discriminación o despectivamente y ese momento no era la excepción.

―Remus no andes gruñendo que es de mala educación. Además no es culpa de Albus el que no puedas controlar esa bestia interior tuya― dijo Molly

Y oh sí que esta vez el lobo no estaba para nada contento. Remus apretó los dientes hasta rechinarle para reprimir los intentos del lobo para salir y desangrar a la pelirroja regordeta. Estaba exhausto, sin poder dormir, mal alimentado y estresado, no eran buenas condiciones para poder luchar contra un animal desesperado por salir de su encierro. El ambiente a su alrededor se volvió sombrío y frío, como si una aura oscura se hubiera apoderado de él. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su cabello cubría los ojos, sus dientes firmemente apretados y las manos sujetaban con fuerza el reposabrazos del sillón a tal punto de atravesar el forro de tela.

―Remus, sé que estás cansado y siento de veras lo que ha dicho mi esposa. Muchas veces dice cosas que no son correctas, solo está estresada al igual que todos. Lo siento mucho si te ha molestado, entiendo que no es fácil de controlarlo y peor aún en días como estos― Dijo Arthur tratando de ser comprensivo y calmar a Remus, el hombre lobo recobró la compostura de a poco y se disculpó.

―Bueno la profesora McGonagall y mi persona nos retiramos. Si Harry aparece aquí convoquen a la Orden de inmediato, ah y Remus por favor toma más pociones matalobos ya que de lo contrario pueden haber resultados desastrosos, hasta luego.― dijo el director y se esfumó en un pop con la profesora McGonagall.

―Vamos chicos es hora de que os vayáis a dormir también― dijo Molly llevándose a Ron y Hermione de la sala

―Será mejor que me vaya yendo― dijo Remus levantándose de sillón y preparándose para desaparecer

―Espero que te mejores rápido, sé que esta no ha sido la mejor reunión que hemos tenido desde la muerte de Sirius. Molly ha estado muy irritable y Tonks es sólo una joven muy impulsiva, a veces es muy difícil guardar paciencia.― dijo Arthur

―Tú eres un perfecto ejemplo de paciencia Arthur y no lo digo tratando de ofender. Además tal como dices Tonks es muy joven e impulsiva la mayoría de las veces, tengo que dar a notar que somos muy diferentes en muchos aspectos que incluso me pregunto si verdaderamente ella me corresponde―

―La respuesta a tu cuestión solo puedes saberla tú y tu corazón Remus, yo sólo puedo aconsejarte que luches siempre por lo que crees correcto, si piensas que no es correcto seguir avanzando más en la relación que llevas, entonces debes terminarla antes de que sea muy tarde y te encuentres preso de tu error― dijo Arthur con un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba experiencia

―Está bien y gracias por el consejo, perdón por arruinar tu sillón no pude contenerme―

―No te preocupes, lo odiaba de todos modos―

―Pensé que te gustaba ya que es muggle―

―Oh bueno pues mis dos gemelos me hicieron cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo muggle. Antes sentía mucha curiosidad por ese mundo desconocido; pero ahora que lo pienso mejor yo soy un mago y no debería estar ocupando mi tiempo en cosas que nunca voy a utilizar así que dejé esa obsesión y empecé a concentrarme en otras cosas de provecho―

― Eso está muy bien Arthur, espero que sigas progresando. Ya es tarde así que me despido―

―Adiós Remus― dijo Arthur y Remus desapareció dejando la sala casi vacía por lo que el pelirrojo se fue a dormir sabiendo que los días siguientes serían aburridos sin su par rojo que le alegre el día.

* * *

Estaba totalmente encolerizado. La furia le hervía como lava ardiente cruzando por todas sus venas, estaba tan cerca y ahora tan lejos. Tenía ya la mayoría de las pistas, meses y meses de ardua investigación sin descanso, había hechizado personas, usado métodos ilegales, gastado bastante dinero y todo para estar tan cerca de aquel objeto, tenerlo en sus manos y destruirlo hasta que no quede nada. Sin embargo a último momento cuando está a tan solo mitad de viaje, a mitad de camino para hallarlo… el maldito muchacho tiene la brillante idea de perderse quién sabe dónde.

Apenas y pudo contenerse cuando escuchó la noticia, tuvo que morderse la lengua varias veces para no delatarse. Se comió una cantidad enorme de caramelos de limón, de esos que le relajaban, hasta que por primera vez en su vida le empalagaron y hastiaron, quería saltar de rabia y hacer cuanto berrinche se le diera en gana, retorció y retorció su larga barba hasta incluso dolerle y su oficina apenas y sobrevivió a otro desfogue de magia.

Dumbledore estrujó con fuerza su túnica a tal punto de dejar sus nudillos blancos, la tela quedando arrugada cuando al fin es soltada de su constricción. Sus dientes no paraban de rechinar y el suelo bajo sus pies iba a desgastarse si seguía caminando en círculos sobre él, aunque tal vez primero se desgastaban las suelas de sus zapatos morados y puntiagudos.

Su tan esperado viaje radicaba en tres lugares distintos, en el transcurso iría descartándolos hasta llegar al indicado. Todas sus sospechas se centraban en esos lugares, aunque había uno que le llamaba la atención en especial. Little Hangleton, ese lugar parecía tener la mayor oportunidad de acierto y apenas encontrara al chico iría de inmediato allí para extraer el Horrocrux. Oh esa pieza de alma, una parte vital de su mayor enemigo. No podía esperar a tenerlo en sus manos y destruirlo por completo. Quería regocijarse mientras el alma del enemigo se destruía pieza por pieza indicando así el fin del reinado de Voldemort y la victoria del bien sobre el mal.

"Bien sobre el mal"…cuanta gracia le provocaba la frase, no pudo evitar soltar una risa socarrona que luego se convirtió en una carcajada larga que le hizo botar hasta una lagrimilla en la comisura de los ojos. Cuantos años venía predicando que el bien siempre vencería sobre el mal, perdía la cuenta inevitablemente.

Tantas mentiras y engaños que les decía a los magos y brujas para que confíen en él, aunque por supuesto no negaba que en el fondo se sentía un completo hipócrita; pero era un sacrificio pequeño por el bien mayor. Nada se comparaba con el bien mayor, después de todo no importaba cuántas víctimas se lograban sacrificar si al final se salvaba a la mayor parte, y mejor aún si ese sacrificio valía para que su reinado empiece. Oh por supuesto que sí, él sería el máximo gobernante de todo el mundo mágico, después de tantos años manipulando a las personas para que actúen a su favor, al fin saborearía los resultados. Tantos años alimentando su rebaño, adiestrándolo y criándolo para que como ovejas obedientes vayan y se sacrifiquen.

Había ganado poder en el ministerio y si él no participaba activamente tenía personas que lo hacían por él. Era el director de Hogwarts, la escuela mágica con mayor influencia en las mentes jóvenes, y además el mago más poderoso que derrotó a Grindelwald. Muchos lo empezaban a llamar el señor de la luz incluso, pero sólo eran títulos. Lo único que le importaba era gobernar sobre todos, tener a ricos, pobres, grandes y pequeños en la palma de su mano, de ahí alguna otra cosa le importaba menos.

Sin embargo lo más importante para poder lograr su cometido era su pieza principal. Por no hablar mucho menos de la reina de su tablero de ajedrez, la pieza que no se debe perder y que puede decidir la victoria. No le había costado tanto ganársela, después de todo su propio enemigo se la brindó en bandeja de plata, matando a los padres del niño y dejándole huérfano y desamparado completamente a merced de sus parientes muggles los cuales odiaban la magia. Esa información era suficiente para que el chico odiara a Voldemort, pobre Tom Riddle, con la cordura completamente destruida, sin sus capacidades innatas para razonar con suma inteligencia envidiable.

Quién diría que lo que arrebató la cordura al señor Oscuro no fue la magia negra, ni tampoco la creación de siete horrocruxes, aunque estos últimos ayudaron y facilitaron el camino a la locura. Años de supresión mágica en aquel orfanato, el pobre de Tom Riddle tendría su núcleo descontrolado aunque sólo estuviera en las vacaciones. A los primeros años recibiendo tantas intrusiones en su joven y frágil mente, la legeremancia le permitió entrar a esa cabeza en pleno desarrollo desentrañando hasta el último rincón de sus intenciones, duró por supuesto hasta que a finales de su segundo año aprendiera la oclumancia.

Prodigio innato y poderoso, tantos hechizos de compulsión que arrojó para que hiciera lo que él quería; pero no tuvo tanto éxito, su mente luchaba siempre por no obedecer a nadie. Cuantos intentos de hacer daño a la magia del chico como a su mente; pero este parecía infranqueable a su tan corta edad. Le causaba tanta envidia y rencor, si Riddle hubiera tenido recursos desde pequeño, si se hubiera criado en el mundo mágico empezando desde pequeño su aprendizaje, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera logrado ya estando en Hogwarts. Todos esos años de dañar su mente rendirían su fruto más tarde, todos esos daños se acumularon y se guardaron para luego activarse con la división de su alma. Al sexto horrocrux, una proeza que sería imposible de lograr incluso por él mismo, su cordura terminó por derrumbarse sin darse la menor cuenta, así su paranoia e impulsividad reinarían por sobre su inteligencia fría y su razón.

El señor Oscuro no andaba en todos sus cabales, y por lo tanto era el momento perfecto para hacerle creer en la profecía. Ya que si al menos una de las personas que estaban implicadas creía, esta cobraría sentido desencadenando los hechos que la llevarían a cumplirse.

En buena hora cayó esa profecía hecha por una bruja con un índice tan bajo en adivinación que haría de todo por conseguir el trabajo. Aquella profecía la cual sabía sería su boleto perfecto para la victoria, la cual le daría su arma, su pieza, su títere. Solo tenía que mover las piezas correctas, atar los hilos correspondientes y así Harry Potter dependería completamente de aquellas finas cuerdas que lo ataban a su titiritero. Su arma había estado muchos años bajo su control y estrecha vigilancia, sabía que era prácticamente imposible que cambie de parecer o despierte del mundo de ensueño que creó para él. Si el niño no llegaba a cumplir su cometido siempre estaba el plan de respaldo por supuesto, Neville Longbottom sería el candidato perfecto para reemplazarlo ya que gracias a su tan buena fortuna el niño nació en una fecha tan cercana y manejable.

Aunque hablando de suerte, esta parecía no sonreírle últimamente. Debía encontrar al chico y encerrarlo bajo siete llaves si fuera posible para que no interfiera más con sus planes. El chico parecía querer salirse de su control y no podía permitírselo, después de todo Potter era su herramienta para poder hallar los demás horrocruxes, sin él dudaba que pudiera encontrar los objetos en tan poco tiempo. Hallar uno sólo le había costado años de investigación, no podía permitirse perder al chico bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¿Dónde podría haberse metido el crío? Su hipótesis más concluyente era que se había ocultado en el mundo muggle, allí sería más difícil encontrarlo por lo limitado que podían ser sus recursos. Pero el chico no tenía nada de lo que solventarse por lo que no tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar al mundo mágico o a la casa de sus tíos. Movería cielo y tierra si era posible para encontrar a ese chico, no podía perder a su valiosa arma cuando estaba tan cerca de saborear su victoria.

* * *

**Olis, como están, espero que comiendo perdices y riendo felices. Yo aquí disfruto del domingo mientras puedo, leía sus comentarios y estoy tan contenta de que les guste mi fic. Al próximo cap veremos el entrenamiento que prometió Than, pobres sus victimas U.U.**

**Tal vez veamos a los gemelos más adelante y ya va a llegar la tan ansiada reación de Dumbles, Sabelotodo Granger y los Weasley en unos caps mas, por ahora tenganme paciencia por favor. Para el encuentro de Harry y Voldy aún falta lamentablemente, hay que preparar su encuentro o si no Harry no tendría ni mera oportunidad de hablar con Voldemort quien no ha dejado de tener intenciones de matarlo.**

**-Voldemort, he venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo...**

**-¿Potter?**

**-Sí soy yo, no quiero luchar ahora solo he venido para...**

**-¡Avada Kedavra! tú mismo has venido a tu muerte Potter, no me interesa lo que un niño tenga que decirme, pero al menos me has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte. no creas que he aprendido de nuestros anteriores encuentros, desaprovechando la oportunidad de matarte con tontas formalidades y habladurías cuando pude matarte de inmediato pero ahora por fin ¡nada podrá detenerme****!**

**ya ven, nos quedamos sin Harry :'( Voldemort ha recuperado la mayor parte de su cordura con las pociones de Snape así que no sera facil convencerlo si terminar muerto antes.**

**Bueno por ahora otro capítulo terminado por fin y espero les guste, háganme saber cómo estuvo, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos! Hasta el próximo cap bye bye! XD **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14.-**_

Harry estaba ciertamente contento, tenía por alguna razón un cosquilleo que le producía una felicidad satisfecha. Extrañado por la inquietante sensación, su primer pensamiento se dirigió a la conexión que tenía con Voldemort causándole una alarma que le paralizó. De inmediato revisó los escudos de su mente y encontró pequeños agujeros abiertos grotescamente, agujeros que se crearon sin él tener la menor idea. Concentrándose cerró los agujeros y luego recorrió el gran espacio vacío y oscuro que lo conduciría a cierto espejo. Cuando estuvo frente al imponente espejo, vió a través que Thanatos se encontraba leyendo en el interior donde había construido una habitación enorme y lujosa de gran detalle que Harry incluso creía que los Malfoy estarían celosos de no tener semejante cuarto en su mansión.

Había una enorme cama King size de madera tallada y pulida con imponentes cobras reales en los postes, las sábanas de seda azul noche se encontraban perfectamente tendidas sin ninguna arruga y el dosel y las cortinas eran de un plateado claro transparente con bordados de oro. Del techo colgaban dos enormes candelabros decorados con cristal los cuales iluminaban todo el gigantesco cuarto. Libreros cubrían toda una pared completa con libros de forro oscuro, una chimenea de ladrillos blancos adornaba la pared del fondo con un enorme cuadro que daba vista al mundo exterior o lo que los ojos de Harry veían en esos momentos fuera de la mente.

El piso era tan negro como el abismo y el techo daba a ver un cielo estrellado. Un juego de sillones de cuero verde enmarcado en plata brillante y una mesa de cristal en el centro, luego una butaca que más parecía trono por el tamaño y los adornos de madera plateada acompañando el color negro del mueble, parecía muy cómodo ya que Than tenía expresión relajada disfrutando de su lectura. La butaca estaba al lado de la chimenea y una pequeña mesa estaba al lado con una botella de vino y copas de cristal sobre ella. La alfombra acolchada daba calidez y la pared verdosa tenía diseños de serpientes y tapices antiguos de gran detalle artístico y perfeccionista, sólo había dos puertas más a excepción del espejo, una de madera oscura que daba al inmenso baño real y la otra de mármol con serpientes resguardando el horrocrux que se había movido al interior.

― ¿A qué se debe tu maravillosa visita Harry? Dudo que hayas decidido venir sin algún motivo en mente― Dijo Thanatos de pronto con voz sedosa cerrando el libro y sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry

―Sabes muy bien el motivo de mi visita Than, explícate―

― ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Debes practicarlos sin excepción y no sólo cuando te conviene― dijo Than sirviéndose un poco de vino ― ¿Deseas? ― preguntó con una ceja interrogante y una pequeña sonrisa

―No, solo deseo que me digas por qué razón estuviste perforando mis escudos mentales sin mi consentimiento, ¿Qué tenías en mente para dejarle paso libre a Voldemort de revisar y escudriñar lo que pienso o lo que hago? No es tiempo de que él sepa lo que hemos estado planeando y haciendo― dijo Harry en un tono un poco enojado

―Mi querido Harry ¿tanto desconfías de mí?, yo nunca haría algo para frustrar nuestros planes, sería una locura y estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo así que relájate― dijo Than bebiendo un poco de vino

― ¿Entonces por qué razón habrías de perforar mis barreras mentales?― dijo Harry

―Era sólo para probar una idea que pasó fugaz por mi mente hace unas horas―

― ¿Qué loca idea te hizo hacer semejante cosa?―

―Bueno en realidad no era tan importante, supongo que debes haber sentido al Señor Oscuro algo contento―

―Sí, aunque desconozco el motivo―

―Oh pues al parecer Voldemort estará terminando de construir su mansión antes de lo previsto al parecer, impresionante edificación debo mencionar, tiene un excelente gusto. Sólo tuve breves imágenes y la sensación de estar satisfecho, nada más pude captar a través de tu conexión― dijo y terminó de beber el vino colocando la copa sobre la mesa

― ¿Una mansión? No tenía idea de que él estuviera construyendo una, aunque tiene mucho sentido, siendo el Lord Oscuro debería de tener una fortaleza propia y digna de su nombre…espera un momento, ¿has ingresado a la mente de Voldemort por tu propia cuenta? ¿Cómo es que yo no vi lo que tú viste? ¿No se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste?―

―Aún nos falta para que podamos ser uno solo, pero cada día hay más avances. Puedo acceder a tu conexión con él solo si dreno una gran cantidad de energía por lo que no lo volveré a intentar en un largo tiempo, despreocupate. Si te hacía consciente de la visión entonces puede que Voldemort se hubiese dado cuenta de la invasión a su mente. Lo he notado más fuerte y al parecer no está concentrándose en matarte. Mi visión se cortó cuando un Mortífago iba dar algún informe, creo que se llamaba Travers. Usé tu conexión con él para poder confirmar si Voldemort podía sentir mi presencia a través de la conexión, al parecer sólo puede reconocer tu presencia y no la mía. Yo no soy _real_ sin un cuerpo por lo que él no me puede sentir, lo malo es que drena bastante de mi energía―

―Al menos es una buena noticia el que Voldemort se esté ocupando de otras cosas en vez de planear mil formas de matarme. Así que tu idea era usar la conexión para saber lo que estaba haciendo últimamente Voldemort y a la vez descubrir si él no puede reconocer tu intrusión en su mente―

―Resúmelo como gustes, creo que ya te dí la explicación suficiente― dijo Than encaminándose a la gran cama

― ¿no planearás dormir, verdad? Ya debemos bajar para empezar el entrenamiento de los chicos―

― ¿Tan rápido te pusiste al día con ellos?―

―Sí, tuvimos todo un día para conversar y ya se establecieron adecuadamente, les dí un recorrido por la casa y luego tuvimos un riquísimo banquete. Neville fue el último en llegar y tuve que conversar un largo rato con él para convencerle por completo, le expliqué acerca de ti y también mis metas y lo que quería lograr para el mundo mágico complementando lo que había escrito en la carta, luego los demás se unieron y al final decidió apoyarme incondicionalmente. Estaba emocionado con lo del entrenamiento porque quería hacerse fuerte. Por supuesto los otros le dijeron que no se emocione demasiado por que no te había visto aún y que no sería una experiencia muy agradable… ¿Es que acaso no has estado viendo nada del exterior en todo ese tiempo?―

―No, no me apetecía, me preocupé más en mejorar mi habitación y encontrar la manera de poder ingresar a tu conexión. Entonces el gordito decidió apoyarte después de todo, trataré de no asustarle demasiado ya que te enojarás conmigo si él replantea su decisión de seguir de tu lado, no quiero aguantar tus quejas sobre eso―

―Sabes que soy capaz de no dormir y mantenerte encerrado aquí por mucho tiempo si lo quiero―

―Te acabarías desmayando del cansancio entonces―

―Buscaré cualquier otra manera―

―No será necesario, ya te dije que no lo asustaré demasiado―

―Te estaré vigilando por si acaso ―

―Haz lo que quieras―

―Siempre lo hago. Iré a reunirlos y te llamo―dijo Harry encaminándose al espejo el cual estaba en una esquina al otro lado de la chimenea

―Te dije que usar tu conexión con Voldemort me drenó energía, necesito descansar al menos un poco. Mantenlos en una breve introducción por unas horas― dijo Than echándose sobre la acolchada cama.

― ¿Una introducción de horas? Eso ya no sería introducción y mucho menos breve―

―Sólo un par de horas, enséñales a reforzar los hechizos que ya conocen―

―Está bien― dijo Harry desapareciendo a través del espejo hacia la oscuridad y luego a la realidad.

* * *

―Durante estas semanas estaremos entrenando sin parar ya que no hay demasiado tiempo. Aprenderán a controlar su magia, centrarla, enfocarla y hacer completo uso de ella como una extensión de su cuerpo. Un hechizo de primer año puede ser poderoso si el mago que lo usa tiene la habilidad necesaria y el poder suficiente. Un simple _Wingardium Leviosa _bien usado y con mucho poder centrado podría levantar varios objetos a la vez en el aire, o en un campo de batalla podrías levitar muchos enemigos en el aire y luego soltarlos desde alturas considerables. Sólo es cuestión de mucha concentración y habilidad en utilizar la cantidad de magia correcta. Demasiada te drenaría y muy poca no obtendrá los resultados que buscas…

Ahora para lograr la concentración necesaria deberán practicar artes de la mente como por ejemplo la oclumancia, esto les ayudará a vaciar sus mentes y así concentrarse mejor en lo que quieren hacer, les dará una mejor memoria y a la vez podrán captar si alguien intenta ingresar a su mente. Depende del grado en el que se encuentren como oclumantes para enfrentar un legilimente quien podrá ver cada rincón de su mente si sus defensas son débiles.

Requiere mucho tiempo y entrenamiento para lograr un grado aceptable por lo que sólo tendrán los conocimientos básicos. Eviten el contacto visual con un legilimente y en especial con Dumbledore quien tiene la mala costumbre de andar revisando las mentes de los demás a su antojo. En cuanto a ti Draco, a pesar de dominar oclumancia a un buen grado te recomiendo seguir entrenándote y no confiarte demasiado―

―De acuerdo― respondió el rubio

―Oh se me olvidaba, no sólo tendrán que entrenar con respecto a la magia y la mente sino que su físico también debe mejorar―

― ¿Por qué sería eso necesario?― preguntó Neville

―Por que tendrás que tener resistencia física en un duelo, si tu cuerpo es muy débil no podrás durar mucho ya que tu magia se acabará rápido entre los hechizos que usas y la tarea de reponerte, curarte y mantenerte en pie. Además podrás ahorrar tu magia con tan sólo esquivar hechizos rápidamente y así evitar usar escudos―

Ninguna otra pregunta se dio por lo que Harry empezó con el entrenamiento. Les enseñó a potenciar los hechizos que ya conocían y usarlos contra los maniquíes de práctica. Enseñaba también teoría mientras explicaba para que pudieran entender mejor el hechizo y en lo que consistía. Luego de tenerlos en la_ breve introducción de un par de horas_, Harry decidió que era hora de cambiar lugar con Than. Draco se dio cuenta del cambio de ambiente y de la expresión en Harry.

―Tenía la esperanza de que no aparecerías―dijo el rubio

―Soñar no te costó nada. Le dije a Harry que os diera una breve introducción de calentamiento― dijo Than

― ¡¿Calentamiento?! Hemos estado horas practicando y lanzando hechizos, estamos agotados― se quejó Blaise

―Lamentablemente señor Zabini saldrán de aquí cuando yo lo considere necesario, hasta entonces estarán aquí por unas seis horas más. Dos horas los quiero ver concentrándose en vaciar por completo su mente, las siguientes dos estarán en práctica de hechizos, quiero ver esos muñecos de prueba completamente destruidos, si no lo logran entonces tendrán una hora más. Estos maniquíes a diferencia de los otros― dijo haciendo aparecer unos muñecos de color negro con puntos blancos en ciertas zonas ― son especiales y absorben magia por lo que sólo hechizos potentes lograrán hacerles daño. No sólo deberán lanzar hechizos a pura suerte, tendrán que desarrollar puntería y potencia dando en puntos que retiren por completo a su enemigo de la batalla. Los muñecos cambiarán de color de acuerdo a la puntería con la que lanzaron el hechizo, rojo, violeta y verde, siendo rojo la menor puntería. Según esas condiciones el muñeco sufrirá daño.

Las últimas dos horas se dedicarán al entrenamiento físico, aprenderán la lucha con espadas y otras armas en caso de que pierdan la varita. Sólo habrá un receso para que beban y coman un poco. El almuerzo tendrá que esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde, suerte de ustedes que desayunaron temprano ¿Alguna pregunta?―

― ¿Nos dejarás al menos vivos?―preguntó Draco.

―Sobrevivirán, si no lo hacen al menos lo intentaron. Draco tú estarás entrenando conmigo mientras ellos intentan vaciar sus mentes, tú ya dominas la oclumancia y esas dos horas puedes aprovecharlas mejor―

―Entendido, sólo te comunico que me gusta tener mi cuerpo en una sola pieza.

―Si falta alguna pieza veremos cómo la adherimos después, no es nada que no pueda tener solución a menos que te lance la maldición asesina y créeme eso no sucederá― dijo Than con un tono divertido.

Draco dudaba sobrevivir a la serie de maldiciones y hechizos que serían lanzados contra él, aunque al primer hechizo que Than le enseñó podía sentir la euforia corriendo por sus venas incentivándolo a seguir lanzando hechizos y sentir la magia fluir libre a su alrededor.

* * *

Thanatos no bromeaba cuando les dijo que los tendría en un trabajo arduo y agotador, eso era decir poco para lo que hicieron durante la semana y ya les quedaba solo tres días para regresar a Hogwarts. Estaban completamente tendidos en las camas de sus habitaciones ni siquiera teniendo energía para respirar. Thanatos los había hecho polvo en solo tres días y les siguió exigiendo más por los siguientes cuatro. Afortunadamente tenía varias pociones para ayudar al cansancio e incluso pociones pimentónicas para reponerles energía.

Durante la semana de entrenamiento habían aprendido a organizar su mente y vaciarla por completo, esto les había sido más fácil a las serpientes ya que tenían años de práctica en ocultar bien sus emociones y ordenar sus pensamientos. Luna y Neville no se quedaron atrás sin embargo, eran excelentes en el control de su magia y muchas veces impredecibles, lo que les daba una buena estrategia de batalla. Las serpientes sin embargo se pensaban demasiado el hechizo indicado y perdían tiempo y ventaja, mientras la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor ya estaban lanzando sus hechizos y maleficios. Así se complementaban, unos eran buenos en algunas materias mientras otros eran buenos en otras cosas.

El físico de todos ellos había elevado debido al esfuerzo constante y las pociones que les daba Thanatos para el fortalecimiento y la agilidad. En una semana habían mejorado lo de un mes gracias a Than y los resultados al menos eran satisfactorios. Tenían dominados varios maleficios y hechizos, además ellos por voluntad propia quisieron dominar las imperdonables y Thanatos estuvo más que contento de enseñarles, aunque sólo lograron practicar en animales como ratas o conejos.

Todos estaban postrados en sus camas siendo asistidos por Kreacher y Dobby quienes les cuidaban y atendían. El desgaste mágico no era lo único que los tenía en ese estado sino que también tenían algunas contusiones, cortes y hematomas que estaban siendo atendidos con pociones, vendas y ungüentos ya que la magia de ellos estaba agotada por lo que su curación tardaría en hacer efecto y reparar los daños del cuerpo.

Draco tenía razones para dramatizar sobre la tortura a la que los había sometido Thanatos, y las demás serpientes sólo le daban la razón ya que nunca antes habían sido sometidos a ese tipo de tratamiento y nunca lo habían pensado hacer. Luna miraba tranquila y la mayor parte del tiempo sólo dormía tratando de recomponer energía, era la que menos quejas tenía a pesar de tener varias contusiones. Neville estaba totalmente agotado en todo aspecto, fue la semana más aterradora, cansada y emocionante que había tenido en toda su vida, no sabía cómo; pero acabó acostumbrándose un poco a sus nuevos amigos y disfrutaba mucho el duelo con ellos. Thanatos había tratado de no asustarle demasiado; pero aun así a Neville le costó mirar a los ojos a la otra persona que residía en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, decidió que Snape ya no daba tanto miedo después de conocer a Than, al menos iba a mejorar en pociones ya que no temería tanto como antes al pocionista.

Aunque les hubiera tomado día y medio recomponerse lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que el sacrificio había valido la pena y estaban mejor capacitados. El tortuoso entrenamiento que pasaron les unió más y se satisfacían con los resultados, pero no sólo era por su superación personal sino que su mayor alegría venía a ser el inexplicable pensamiento de poder ser más útiles para Harry y estar ahí para lo que necesite.

Todos en ese momento estaban en la sala disfrutando de la compañía mutua y conversaciones triviales sobre Hogwarts, sus familias o cualquier anécdota ocurrente. Pansy estaba sentada junto a Luna haciéndole un peinado de trenza semisuelto, de alguna manera había tomado cariño por la rubia y la consideraba una hermana menor. Neville estaba sentado junto a Theodore, ambos de pocas palabras; pero parecían entenderse muy bien. Blaise y Draco se ubicaban al lado de la chimenea sentados en dos sillones individuales, ambos no paraban de hablar sobre los hechizos que aprendieron y comentar sus pros y contras en un duelo. Claro que luego acabaron hablando de Quidditch sin saber cómo es que la conversación tomó ese giro.

―Se ve que ya están mucho mejor― dijo Harry descendiendo las escaleras

―Sí, nuestra magia ya se recuperó por lo que nuestros daños se han curado casi por completo― dijo Pansy

―Es bueno oír eso, Thanatos me dice que no se relajen demasiado porque en Hogwarts continuarán su entrenamiento, por supuesto será menos riguroso ya que necesitarán energías para las clases―

―Y ahí se terminan mis momentos felices en el castillo― comentó Draco

―Sólo tenemos un día más, después estaréis regresando a casa―

―No quiero regresar aún, me la estoy pasando bien aquí con todos ustedes aunque haya sido una semana infernal, ha habido hermosos momentos― dijo Neville

― ¿Por qué los dices como si no nos volviéramos a ver?― dijo Theo a su lado

―Porque aunque falten pocos días para volver a Hogwarts, ya no va a ser igual…―dijo con un poco de timidez Neville

―Nuestra amistad no va a cambiar en Hogwarts, Neville, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Guardaremos algunas apariencias; pero siempre nos estaremos encontrando y nuestra amistad seguirá intacta. Todo depende de nuestro nivel de actuación para que los demás no sospechen― dijo Blaise animándole

―Así es, además eres muy bueno para pasar desapercibido y no lo digo con ánimos de ofender. Te será fácil guardar apariencias enfrente de los demás y luego cuando estemos solo nosotros podrás ser tú mismo― dijo Draco

―Si deseas yo puedo estar contigo Neville, así nos podemos ayudar entre los dos― dijo Luna sin siquiera despegar la mirada del libro que leía.

―Por supuesto que podemos ayudarnos los dos Luna, después de todo somos amigos desde hace mucho y no llamaremos mucho la atención, además te agradezco la ayuda. En cuanto a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Creía que iba a volver a Hogwarts y nuestra amistad se reduciría―

―En Hogwarts seguiremos siendo los mismos, Neville. Nuestra amistad no se verá dañada ni siquiera por las apariencias si no que crecerá aún más. Además os necesito a Luna y a ti para mantenerme lejos de la sangre sucia y la comadreja. Mi paciencia se ha visto muy reducida por lo que no creo poder aguantar demasiado con ese asqueroso par sin lanzarles una maldición de mi repertorio reservado― dijo Harry

―Oh pues en ese caso estaremos encantados de estar pegados a ti como un gliúcuckold para sacarte de esos apuros― dijo Luna

― ¿Gliúcuckold? ¿Qué es eso?― preguntó Draco

―Significa pegamento cornudo y son una especie de babosas verdes con cuernos que se adhieren a las rocas. Es imposible despegar uno y se ocultan muy bien. Son de Irlanda y traen muy mala suerte si pisas a uno― Dijo Luna

― Nunca he escuchado algo parecido; pero gracias a la explicación de Luna creo que se llega a concluir que cuentas con su total ayuda Harry― dijo Pansy terminando de peinar a la rubia quien le regaló una sonrisa en agradecimiento

―Sé que cuento siempre con el apoyo de todos ustedes―

―Eso ni se duda, tienes nuestro apoyo y mucho más. Yo le dije a mi madre que iba a estar en Francia con Draco y Theo e iba a regresar un día antes del fin de las vacaciones por lo que no podré quedarme más de lo que quisiera― dijo Blaise

―Yo también les dije a mis padres que iba a estar en Francia junto con mis amigos en casa de Draco. Ellos no me dieron fecha límite; pero debo irme junto con Blaise y Theo ya que se vería un poco sospechoso de lo contrario― dijo Pansy

―Genial todos ustedes me tomaron de excusa― se quejó Draco

―Eras el único que no estaba en contacto con nuestros padres y además en el extranjero por lo que era la excusa más razonable― dijo Blaise

―Mi padre piensa que estoy en casa de Neville, no tengo fecha límite para irme de aquí hasta el término de las vacaciones; pero me gustaría estar con mi papá al menos un día y ayudarle con el Quisquilloso― dijo Luna

―Yo le dije a mi abuela que estaría en la madriguera con Harry y los Weasley. Ella no es muy interesada y además se encontraba contenta de que yo al menos tenga unos amigos por lo que no es siquiera probable que sospeche. Ella me dijo que regrese antes de ir a King Cross sin embargo― explicó Neville

―Está visto que todos tendrán que regresar definitivamente mañana a sus hogares entonces, después de la cena habrá que configurar trasladores para que podáis volver a casa y así tengan un día antes de encontrarnos de nuevo en el tren hacia Hogwarts― dijo Draco recibiendo miradas intrigadas

― ¿Tú no vas a regresar a tu casa?― preguntó Theo

―Draco tiene un visitante en su mansión ¿no es así?― preguntó Luna

―A veces me pregunto cómo sabes tantas cosas, y otras veces ni me atrevo a preguntarme porque la intriga me causa dolor de cabeza. Me quedaré aquí con Harry si no es un inconveniente por supuesto. Voldemort se encuentra en la mansión según la carta de mi madre y no quiero encontrarme frente a él todavía― dijo Draco

―Creía que te ibas a ir a Francia de nuevo; pero no hay ningún inconveniente con que te quedes― dijo Harry

― ¿Volveremos con trasladores?― cuestionó de pronto Pansy

―El collar que os dí a cada uno de ustedes los trasladará de nuevo al lugar donde estuvieron la primera vez que lo activaron. Además ese collar os ayudará a controlar mejor su magia como lo ha hecho durante vuestro entrenamiento, seguro han debido de notarlo. Posee hechizos que lo mantendrán oculto a las demás personas a menos que ustedes den permiso y he colocado runas de protección para que en caso de que se crucen con algún legilimente este no pueda leerles la mente actuando como una barrera oclumante. Os permitirá comunicarse entre sí, sólo debéis de pensar en la persona con la que quieran hablar y también os podré llamar a través de ellos. Por ahora es lo único que deben saber acerca de los collares― dijo Harry indiferente a la mirada sorprendida de todos

― ¿Cómo es que has sido capaz de crear un objeto tal en poco tiempo?― preguntó sorprendido Draco

―He estado trabajando en ellos desde hace unos meses― fue la simple respuesta desinteresada

―Será fácil mantenernos en contacto en ese caso, además reunirnos será más sencillo― dijo Blaise

Todos en la sala se miraron en acuerdo y observaron detenidamente sus joyas. Draco poseía su dragón envuelto en la piedra verde brillante y la acarició con ternura y aprecio. Pansy tenía un collar parecido solo que la piedra era de un dorado ambarino con dos anillos de plata cruzados alrededor y en estos podía observarse dos mariposas de alas azules sobresaliendo sobre la piedra, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. Luna tenía un collar de amatista esferoide con el sol, la luna y las estrellas alrededor unidas mágicamente que parecían flotar otorgando brillo dorado. El collar de Theo era de zafiro claro un poco más alargado y con anillos de oro blanco que le daban un aspecto parecido a un átomo, un águila dorada y pequeña se denotaba en la piedra con las alas extendidas como una silenciosa y fiel guardiana. Blaise tenía su joya de rubí oscuro con un thestral plateado en la parte superior que cubría con sus alas una pequeña parte de la piedra. Finalmente el collar de Neville era transparente como el cristal y en el interior de la esfera habían flotando innumerables cristales de nieve como ventisca de invierno, un león níveo se hallaba en guardia en la parte inferior con cristal azul cubriendo la parte de debajo de la piedra con picos hacia arriba.

Cada uno de ellos apreciaba bastante la joya que les había sido otorgada y era considerada una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

Cuando Harry iba a continuar la conversación, se paró de inmediato y se puso alerta. Sacó su varita de acebo y la sostuvo con firmeza dejando a todos sorprendidos para luego sacar también sus varitas.

― ¿qué sucede Harry?― preguntó Neville

― Intentan ingresar, un sujeto por la chimenea vía flú y otro mediante aparición. Las salas y barreras les impedirán el paso. Deben ser miembros de la Orden ya que son los únicos que conocen la ubicación del lugar, no sé qué quieren aquí; dudaba de que ellos vendrían a este lugar después de la muerte de Sirius― dijo Harry

― ¿Por qué estás tan alerta si no pueden ingresar?― preguntó Pansy

― Porque intentarán ingresar de cualquier manera al ver las protecciones. Pueden avisar a Dumbledore y mis barreras serán un desafío; pero terminará rompiéndolas. Será mejor que averigüe quienes son antes de que…― Harry se detuvo por un momento y luego bajó su varita ― Están afuera, pero necesito que se acerquen un poco más para conocer su identidad―

La sala estaba sumida en un tenso silencio mientras Harry se concentraba en reconocer a los sujetos que querían ingresar, veinte segundos después una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry quien de inmediato se desapareció y apareció nuevamente; pero esta vez tenía abrazados a dos magos sorprendidos que luego sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

― No esperábamos esto― dijo uno

―Sin duda alguna― dijo el otro

― ¿Fred? ¿George?― dijo Neville confundido

― Los únicos e incomparables― dijeron los pelirrojos al unísono.

― ¿Cómo es que ustedes…?―

― ¿Estamos aquí?― dijo George continuando la pregunta―oh pues eso lo puede responder Harry ya que él nos trajo aquí.

―Si no hubiera aparecido, no hubiéramos podido ingresar― dijo Fred

― Pero sin duda ya tendríamos sospechas y no nos rendiríamos para nada hasta saber si Harry estaba bien―

― Cuando nos enteramos de que había desaparecido fue una sorpresa desagradable ya que esperábamos verle; y no pudimos evitar estar preocupados por nuestro mejor amigo― dijo uno

― Sin embargo durante la reunión de la Orden mi madre empezó a mostrar su verdadera cara…― dijo el otro

―Granger y remolacha no paraban de exagerar tampoco y ya eran insoportables. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión y finalmente― dijo el otro

― Abandonamos la madriguera y a la Orden de gallinas asadas― dijeron los dos

― ¿Quién es remolacha?― preguntó Neville un poco mareado

― oh, así apodamos a nuestro queridísimo Ronald, aunque muchas veces lo llamamos tomatín.

―Nos encanta hacerlo enojar hasta que su cara se vuelve completamente roja y morada.

―Luego uno no sabe dónde termina el rostro y dónde empieza el cabello― dijo por último Fred ganándole una risa a todos

― Ustedes no están actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo al vernos a nosotros aquí― dijo Draco refiriéndose a las serpientes

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo?

― No veo a Harry atado o herido pidiendo ayuda así que es obvio que hizo nuevos amigos

― Sabemos que no hemos tenido buenos momentos a veces porque había rivalidad y nosotros teníamos que estar del lado de nuestros amigos.

― Pero el sombrero tuvo dudas con nosotros al ponernos en Griffindor.

―Dijo que teníamos ciertas cualidades que podrían considerarse Slytherin…

―Como la lealtad, inteligencia, ambición y cierto desdén a romper las reglas.

―Más que nada desdén por romper las reglas.

― Y déjenme decir que no decepcionamos al sombrero seleccionador, espero esté orgulloso― dijo Fred colocándose un mano en el pecho

― Como ven nunca tuvimos juicio hacia las serpientes, nosotros sólo defendíamos a nuestros amigos― dijo George

― ¿Entonces por qué abandonaron la Orden?― preguntó Neville

― Pues esa es una larga historia.

― Sin dudas mi querido Gred; pero creo que debemos decirles, ya que Harry parece habernos traído aquí por esa razón―

― En ese caso debemos de pedirles que tomen asiento.

Todos tomaron sus anteriores lugares y Harry conjuró dos sillones más para los gemelos quienes le agradecieron con una sonrisa.

― No es por alardear que nos consideramos muy inteligentes y somos muy conscientes de nuestras capacidades, sólo que no presumimos y tampoco nos interesamos en lucirnos de eso.

―Nos encanta hacer bromas, alegrar a la gente y reírnos sin parar. Somos felices con lo que hacemos y no lo cambiaríamos por nada. Gracias a nuestra imagen de bromistas la gente no nos toma en serio y ahí es donde cometen un grave error.

― Somos muy perceptivos y nos damos cuenta de lo que otros no notan a simple vista

― De pequeños siempre hemos escuchado a nuestra madre quejarse sobre el poco dinero que llevaba mi padre a casa, ella parecía ver siempre el dinero como algo vital colocándolo encima de la propia familia incluso.

― No tenemos idea de cuándo ese amor suyo por el dinero se volvió más fuerte. Bill nos contó incluso que veía muchas veces a nuestra madre celosa de Lily Potter porque ella se había casado con un sangre pura que tenía una enorme fortuna. Siempre quisimos creer que nuestra madre no era una mala persona.

― Y lo continuamos haciendo hasta que fuimos a Gringotts para abrir una cuenta donde depositaríamos nuestras ganancias de la tienda. Allí el duende dijo: "nunca creí que vería a los Weasley tener más de dos cuentas en este banco, me sorprendí mucho cuando les ví abrir una hace ya muchos años y luego otra hace unos pocos, y aquí están de nuevo para abrir otra".

― Nos quedamos en total sorpresa y decidimos consultar las cuentas de la familia. Nunca habíamos tenido una cuenta y no sabíamos si nuestros padres habían logrado abrir una, además el duende dijo que habían sido abiertas las cuentas hace muchos años.

― Y si así era ¿de dónde habían sacado el dinero? Mi padre nunca ganó un buen sueldo; y ni hablar del suficiente para cubrir una cuenta en Gringotts.

―El duende nos prohibió la entrada a la bóveda, pero nos dio mucha información que logramos negociar.

― Dijo que la cuenta principal estaba a nombre de mi madre y la segunda cuenta a nombre de Ronald. Nos enteramos también de que habían miles de galeones en esas cuentas y que la bóveda de mi madre fue abierta justo un año después de que murieran tus padres, Harry. Nueve años después fue abierta la bóveda del pequeño tomatín y además estaba en planes abrir una nueva para Ginevra.

― Si se supone que mi madre tenía tanto dinero ¿por qué tantos años criándonos en pobreza? ¿Por qué lo mantenía oculto? ¿De dónde había sacado el dinero?

― Nos pusimos más alerta que nunca y decidimos imponernos la misión de averiguarlo. Conseguimos quedarnos en la madriguera para tratar de espiar mejor, y eso nos trajo más trabajo con la tienda; pero logramos organizarnos bien.

― Comenzamos a recordar cualquier indicio que hayamos dejado pasar desde que te conocimos y la primera sospecha que nos vino fue que te vimos por primera vez en la entrada muggle del andén 9 ¾, siempre habíamos utilizado la red flú para llegar y sólo lo cruzamos una vez cuando Charlie iba a su último año.

―Además mi madre no es muy sociable con los muggles y mucho menos le gusta llamar la atención, así que por qué estaba gritando como nunca antes sobre dónde se encontraba el andén. Sus hermanos fueron a Hogwarts, ella fue a Hogwarts, Bill y Charlie también así que era imposible que no supiera dónde se hallaba el andén.

―Luego nos dimos cuenta de que siempre fue el doble de amable contigo de lo que normalmente se portaba. Nunca le hemos visto demostrar tanto cariño a excepción de a Ginevra. Después vimos a Ronald demasiado pegado a ti cuando nunca antes le habían gustado los niños más ricos que él y mucho menos famosos ya que siempre había sentido una enorme envidia hacia esa clase de niños.

―Tu eres rico y famoso, te convertiste en buscador en tu primer año y Ron siempre había querido entrar al equipo. Eres la combinación de persona que él siempre detestó y envidió por lo que no comprendimos cómo se convirtió en tu amigo. De ahí muchos otros factores empezaban a surgir y George y yo nos estuvimos golpeando varias veces por no darnos cuenta antes.

―Después fue de pura casualidad el que me antojara de un bocadillo nocturno y un vaso de agua, por lo que bajé a la cocina y ahí estaba Dumbledore conversando con ella. De inmediato me oculté y los espié― dijo George

― Ahí Feorge descubrió que mi madre estaba en complicidad con Dumbledore para robar dinero de las cuentas Potter aprovechando de que el viejo tragacaramelo era guardián mágico de Harry. Dumbledore había ido a la casa para decirle a mi madre que su cuenta ya había recibido el ingreso y además le entregó varias pociones. Reconocimos entre ellas Amortentia y pociones compulsivas, el viejo dijo que eran para que se las diera a Harry en pequeñas porciones en las comidas cuando él estuviera en la madriguera.

― La focha mal vestida al parecer quería que así te vayas enamorando de Ginevra y no sospeches de nada con los efectos compulsivos de las pociones, quién sabe que otros efectos tendrían y sobre todo durante cuánto tiempo te las estarían suministrando.

― Enfadarnos sería una palabra muy corta para expresar lo que sentíamos. Tantos años creyendo que estábamos luchando por el bien y por nuestra amada familia.

― No podíamos decirte todo lo que habíamos descubierto en cartas y además no estábamos muy seguros de que las recibirías ya que era muy probable de que Dumbledore registre tu correo.

― Por eso queríamos esperar a verte durante las vacaciones de invierno y contártelo personalmente.

― Durante la reunión terminamos de unir algunos puntos y descubrimos que Granger también estaba detrás de todos esos planes. Los demás parecían no estar conscientes; pero siguen siendo fiel rebaño de Dumbles. El único al que pondría en duda sería a nuestro amado murciélago de las mazmorras, no lo creo tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por los cuentos del viejo.

―Remus lamentablemente está en mal estado, sin embargo parece tener más fe en ti que en Dumbledore sólo que en su estado de tensión es fácil de manipular por la focha.

― Nuestro padre al parecer no tiene idea de lo que hace mi madre ya que no hay pruebas que lo inculpen. Además no lo creemos capaz de hacer tal cosa, siempre ha sido muy humilde y le interesa más el bienestar de su familia que el dinero―

― Después de dejar la madriguera nos concentramos en hallar a Harry deseando que estuviera en algún lugar alejado de la Orden y protegido de los mortífagos. De alguna manera esperábamos de que te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estuvimos unos días ocupados con el negocio, mas luego empezamos a buscar lugares donde podrías estar.

― Finalmente optamos por Grimmauld place ya que es un lugar que te traería tristes recuerdos y nadie sospecharía de que estuvieras aquí. Ya que ni la chimenea ni la aparición funcionaron decidimos aparecer afuera. Cuando nos acercamos un poco para ver si podíamos romper las salas y barreras sólo vimos un flash negro, luego el horrible mareo y hemos aquí.

― Y pensar que la Orden te está buscando en el mundo muggle, según las cartas de mi padre aún no tienen ninguna idea a cerca de tu paradero― terminó de hablar Fred.

― Definitivamente fue una larga historia― comentó Draco

― Sí aunque me costó un poco entenderles― dijo Blaise

― Entonces Harry, ¿nos permites unirnos a la fiesta que has organizado?― dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

― Escuché la historia que quería escuchar y no hay ningún motivo por el cual no estéis invitados― dijo Harry

Dobby y Kreacher se encargaron de hacer un banquete por la llegada de los gemelos y Grimmauld Place 12 estuvo plagado de risas por bastante tiempo, hicieron renegar a Walburga por el escándalo; pero los gemelos no prestaron atención a sus gritos. Harry decidió echar un hechizo a las cortinas para que evitaran el ruido y así Walburga no se queje. Las serpientes de inmediato congeniaron con los pelirrojos; aunque no tentaban mucho su suerte ya que después de todo temían ser víctimas de las famosas bromas Weasley. Luna y Neville ya se sentían cómodos con los gemelos y no perdieron tiempo en conversar y bromear con ellos. Después de la velada Harry les dio una habitación doble a los gemelos y todos se fueron a dormir para estar listos al día siguiente y pagarle una visita al callejón Diagon.

* * *

**Décimo cuarto capítulo listo y a la orden! ㈳5**

**Espero les guste.㈳3**

**Más que encantada de leer sus comentarios y darles infinitas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**

**Os quiero tanto.㈵6㈴5**

**Háganme saber lo que piensan, ¿les gustó? ¿No? ¿Quieren cruciarme? Sus comentarios son completamente recibidos.**

**Hasta el próximo capi, les mando besitos y un abrazo de oso.㈵6㈵6㈅9㈅9**

**Aresxaniment.**


End file.
